Anything But Ordinary
by rxcknrollrebel
Summary: A naive journalist gets more than she bargained for when she applies for a job at Uncle's Rare Finds. (Jackie x OC)
1. Prologue

**A/N I wrote a Jackie Chan Adventures story awhile back but forgot about it and deleted it because I was sort of an emotional mess. (A long story that I don't feel like getting into.) But here's a re-write, that's hopefully better, and will feature actual Jackie Chan episodes with my character, Macey. I will try to follow the show as much as possible, forgive me if the lines aren't exactly accurate, but I'll do my best. Leave a review that tells me if I should go on or not. Constructive criticism is welcomed. I will also be quoting songs that fit the chapter, or songs that I'm enjoying at the moment. I obviously don't own those, and all respect goes to the noted bands/artists.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures, but I do own my idea for the story and any OC's that will appear.**

Prologue

 _"Not long ago you'd find the answers were so crystal clear"-_ Avenged Sevenfold, "Welcome to the Family."

Macey Chabert stepped out of the taxi, swinging her hair over her shoulder and looking ahead at the small Chinatown shop ahead of her. "Here goes nothing," she muttered to herself, before walking to the door. Her finger rested on the doorknob, hesitantly, but then decided to go ahead and ring the bell. A few moments later, the door opened, and a white-haired man stood in front of her. He looked at her questioningly, as if she was a new species he'd discovered.

"Uh, hello," Macey greeted, cringing inwardly at her awkwardness. "I'm Macey Chabert? The one who called in for a room to rent."

"Oh!" The man nodded vigorously and stepped back. "Of course. Come in. You have had long journey, yes?"

She smiled and nodded. The plane ride from New York City to San Francisco had been fun, but also tiring. It had been the first time she'd ever ridden on an airplane, as her mother kept her from it as a kid. Now twenty years old and able to travel, Macey took the opportunity to study Chinese culture and martial arts. She'd took a two year college course as an English major, her dream to be a writer. She'd written one book and several poems, but had yet to publish any of them.

"Well, come in, come in." The Chinese man stepped aside, and Macey gathered her bags in her arms, ambling awkwardly into the room. It was a nice, tidy little China shop, with books aligning the walls and a red velvet chair. She smiled, immediately feeling at home. She could smell an incense candle (cinnamon) burning in one of the corners.

"Sit down, sit down." The man gestured to the chair, and Macey nodded, sitting hesitantly.

"Thank you, sir," she said, looking around.

"Please call me Uncle," the man told her. "We are not formal. While you are here, we are friends. Understand?"

Macey allowed herself to grin. "Of course."

Uncle turned around, facing the nearby staircase. "Jackie!" His voice was now loud, and Macey winced, wondering if she'd go back to New York City deaf. "Come make new girl tea." He turned back to Macey. "Tea fine with you?"

"Yes si- I mean, Uncle," she stumbled, then cursed herself silently for being so nervous. _You're okay, it's just your studies. Just studies._

She heard footsteps, and a tall, burly Chinese man, maybe in his early to mid twenties, stood on the bottom of the staircase. "Is this Macey, Uncle?"

"Yes," Uncle said sharply. "Don't be rude, Jackie..."

The younger man chuckled, holding out his hand. "I'm Jackie. Jackie Chan. You must be Macey Chabert?"

"That's me." Macey then realized he was looking to shake her hand, and she outstretched her arm, the two joining hands and shaking. She never understood the gesture. It was a way to spread germs, but seemingly viewed as a polite form of greeting. At least what she'd been taught. She then remembered that the Chinese were big on respect.

She bowed, clasping her hands together. "Thank you for letting me stay here!" Her words came out quickly and in a blur.

Jackie smiled. "It is not a problem," he said. "You're our friend now. Please, make yourself at home while I fix the tea."

"And one more thing," Uncle said as Jackie turned to go.

Jackie turned around. "Yes?"

"Please make sure she sees her room," Uncle ordered.

Jackie nodded. "Of course." He started to walk into the kitchen, but was stopped once more.

"And one more thing!" Uncle barked.

Jackie put his hand on his head. "Yes?"

"When done, fill out papers," Uncle told him. "Must be done tonight!"

"Uncle, I'm very tired," Jackie groaned, sidestepping Macey. "Can paper wait till tomorrow?"

"Paper very important!" Uncle snapped.

"Alright." Jackie sighed in exasperation, then looked at Macey and smiled. "You can come with me, if you like."

Unsure of how to respond to all of this, Macey slowly followed Jackie into the kitchen, worrying she seemed clingy or needy.

"Is he usually like this?" Macey asked in a low voice as Jackie took down a packet of instant tea and two cups.

"Yes," Jackie said with a smile. "But you'll grow used to it over time. His intentions mean well."

"I suppose so." Macey frowned, looking down at the cups on the counter.

Within ten minutes, the tea was ready. Jackie placed the warm cup in her hand gently. 

"Thank you." Macey bowed her head before taking a quiet sip of her tea. It smelled- and tasted- like raspberries.

"You're quite welcome," Jackie said gently. "You are welcome to stay as long as you like."  
Blushing slightly, Macey continued to sip her drink, feeling the tea warm her.

Awhile later, Jackie showed Macey her room. It was a small, cosy room tucked in the very back of the shop. It had a lamp, a table, and a bed with a quilt- all the basic necessities. Macey decided that she would use her suitcase as a makeshift dresser, and wash her clothes when needed.

Jackie began working on martial arts moves while she unpacked.

She tried focusing, but his kicks and punches were too distracting- but in a good way.

Pausing, Macey held her Pixies shirt in her hand, looking up at Jackie. "You're amazing," she said, her face reddening. "Can you teach me?"

Jackie smiled. "The foolish," he said slowly, resting his hands on his knees, "seek power within others." He put his hand on her chin and lifted her face up so she could see her. "The wise seek power within themselves. Over time, you will grow to like yourself, and then, I can teach you." He bowed, and she bowed in return.

"Good night," he said, leaning on the door. "And welcome to San Francisco." 

Macey yawned as she gave a thumbs up, crawling in bed. She'd sleep in her clothes tonight.

And she wondered why the name Jackie Chan seemed so familiar.


	2. Episode 1: The Dark Hand (Part 1)

**A/N Here's a response to some of my reviews! :D**

 **Omnitrix 12: Thanks for the kind review! I'm doing well, how are you? Coming up with some new material that I'm excited about!**

 **Doc Solf: *cringes* So yeah, right after I published the story I was like "Oh shit, they're actually in San Francisco, right?" So I went back and edited. This will not be a Mary Sue or a self-insert (I can't stand those either tbh), and you will not be disappointed!**

 **Devildog452: Yes I am going to continue. I didn't feel much confidence about this story originally but I am not going to abandon Macey.**

 **Here we go with the first chapter, or episode 1!**

 _"Long journeys wear me out, but there ain't nothing I can do about it"- The Only Ones, "Another Girl, Another Planet."_

Chapter One- Part 1

 _The Dark Hand_

I woke up to the sound of Uncle yelling. I cursed to myself under my breath. Did he ever stop yelling?

Realizing going back to sleep obviously wasn't an option, I rolled out of bed and changed into a black hoodie with a star on the front, white jeans, and Converse. I pulled my hair into a simple braid and tossed it over my right shoulder before walking down the steps.

"Good morning," Jackie said, and I nodded, smiling.

"Good morning."

"How did you sleep?" Jackie leaned against the wall, stretching out his legs.

"It was the best sleep I've had in awhile," I said. "Better than in New York."

Jackie nodded. "That's good news." The awkward silence between us was broken by Uncle ambling into the room.

He gave me a simple nod, his way of saying hello, and turned to Jackie. "Come, give Uncle a hug."

Glancing at me momentarily, Jackie shrugged, then opened his arms and stepped toward Uncle, only to be smacked on the back of the head.

"Owww!" Jackie moaned, rubbing where he'd been slapped.

"You did not make coffee this morning," Uncle snapped, wagging his finger at Jackie. "Coffee is the only thing that is keeping Uncle's ancient heart beating. You want dead Uncle?! No! Then you make coffee!"

I grinned, finding their exchanges amusing. "I'll make coffee, Uncle."

"Wise girl," Uncle said, then clucked his tongue at Jackie. "You follow Macey's footsteps, Jackie."

Jackie looked at me, cringing slightly, and I smirked.

"One more thing," Uncle added, and Jackie and I both groaned audibly, "You receive phone call from the university. They want you to translate parchments."

"Okay," Jackie agreed lightly, turning to go.

 _They seem like father and son,_ I thought, their quarreling seemingly similar to my family's.

"One more thing," Uncle continued, squinting his eyes at Jackie. "I cannot read these inscriptions." He picked up a white piece of parchment paper and adjusted his glasses for emphasis. "Very old writing. I must go in back to get my journals."

"Okay," Jackie and I repeated.

"One more thing!" Uncle yelled, and I slapped my hand against my forehead.

"What!" I groaned.

Uncle shot me a disapproving look before turning back to Jackie. They are definitely father and son, I decided mentally.

"This is Jade, your niece." I gasped, looking up, and saw that a small Chinese girl, maybe eleven years old, wearing an orange sweatshirt, jeans, and tennis shoes, standing between Jackie and I. In her hand was a suitcase. "She will live with you for a year. Okay?"

"You have a niece?" I asked, at the same time Jackie exclaimed "I have a niece?!"

"How could you not know you had a niece?" It was a genuine question, considering I- and most people- were aware of many of their family members, even nieces and nephews.

"Nobody asked me!" Jackie looked like he was about to bolt.

"Did not want to bother you," Uncle said simply, as if this explained everything. Now, you both get acquainted while I go do work."

"But I don't know anything about children," Jackie protested, putting his palm to his forehead. Uncle had already disappeared from the room, leaving all three of us in shock together.

Deciding this was family matters, I took out my cell phone and texted my mom to let her know I was safe in San Francisco.

"Uh, hello," I heard Jackie say softly. "I am Jackie."

Jade stared up at him, no response uttered.

"Hm," Jackie hummed. "No English." He knelt down, glanced over at me, then said, "Ni hao ma?" ("How are you?")

Suddenly, the door chimed, signaling a customer had arrived.

"Welcome to Uncle's Rare Finds!" Jackie stood up, smiling and preparing to help customers. "How can I help you?"

I knelt down, attempting conversation with Jade. "Your name is Jade?" I said slowly, hoping she spoke English. She was too cute. I had always had a love for children, probably since I was an only child growing up and the closest thing I had to a little brother was my cousin.

"Yeah, that's me," Jade said, and I noticed she spoke English clearly, without a trace of an accent. "I'm Jackie's niece. I'm not exactly here willingly."

"Oh." I didn't exactly know how to respond to this. I knew many children were sent to live with other family members against their will, whether it be to fix their attitude or for emergencies. "Well, you don't know," I said, smiling. "Once you get settled in, you may find that you like it." I winked at her. "I know I do already." Jade sighed, and I stood up, facing Jackie.

A group of burly, tall men with tattoos were standing across from Jackie's desk.

"You're Jackie Chan, the archaeologist?" One of them, a guy with bright orange hair (dyed…?) proposed.

"Heh." Jackie crossed his arms over his chest. "I dabble in the study of past civilizations."

A sort of light bulb went off in my head. _Holy crap!_ He was Jackie Chan, the famous martial artist. How could I have not known this? I mentally kicked myself for being so stupid. _Don't act dumb!_

"Well," the man with orange hair said, shifting his weight, "we are aware that you recently 'dabbled' a shield from a Bavarian castle."

Jackie squinted at the thugs, as if confirming to himself that they were dangerous. (Somehow, I'd watched enough James Bond movies to know this was true.) "I'm sorry." He feigned sympathy. "I already donated that piece to the university." He had not donated that piece to the university- as I saw a piece of what looked like an orange shield sticking out from behind the desk. But the thugs were either too self-endulged or failed to notice.

"Really?" The orange-haired man smirked before grabbing a piece of pottery off the shelf, holding it in his hand and threatening to throw it onto the ground, "It would be in your family's best interests to undonate the shield, Mr. Chan." Jackie had managed to quickly grab the pottery from him. "By this time tomorrow," the orange-haired man finished, a sort of confirming, self-satisfied tone to his voice.

The thugs then turned to go, and disappeared out the door.

"I have a feeling those were customers that weren't welcomed," I said, sitting on the counter across from Jackie.

"You're not wrong." Jackie rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "We definitely must keep an eye on them." He picked up a cup of water from the side of the desk and sipped it.

"Got it!" I nodded. Note to self: keep a watch for any guys with orange hair and tattoos.

Jade looked me up and down, squinting. Her scrutiny made me uncomfortable, so I looked back down at my phone and sighed. Still no reply from Mom. She must be busy.

"Are you Jackie's girlfriend?'' Jade asked at last, tapping her shoed foot on the ground.

I dropped my phone, and Jackie spat out his water, gasping for air.

"No no no!" He waved his arms around vigorously. "No relationship. Just friends!"

"We just met yesterday," I said defensively, grumbling to myself and picking my (thankfully) untracked phone off the floor. The screen was still perfect.

"You speak English?" Jackie pointed a finger at Jade.

"You just assumed I didn't," she scoffed, leaving Jackie staring at her in surprise.

"Hmm." Jade rolled her eyes and hopped up on the counter next to me. "Whatcha doing?"

"Texting my Mom." I showed her the brightly lit screen. "She hasn't replied, though."

Jade shrugged.

So far, my visit in San Francisco had been interesting.

Just a few moments later, Uncle arrived home. I wondered where he worked but decided against asking, out of privacy reasons, and it would seem slightly strange. I was just a guest there, after all.

Jackie told Uncle about the suspicious customers.

"Did they buy anything?" Uncle asked, and I snorted, causing Jade to giggle.

"No," Jackie said uncertainly.

"You are terrible salesman!" Uncle scoffed.

"Jackie, those customers did seem a bit suspicious," I said. "Like they want something more than just a shield out of you."

Jackie leaped up from the counter.

"Jade, you stay with Uncle," he told Jade.

"Aww!" Jade pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why can't I come?"

"Dangerous," Jackie answered simply. "Macey, you come with me. Uncle can watch the shop."

I nodded, then followed Jackie outside. I had to run to keep up with his long stride.

"Not being rude or anything," I panted, jogging, "but why am I needed? Am I your partner?"

"You could say that." He kept looking ahead, his eyes fixated on something only he could see.

I grinned. _This is too cool!_ I couldn't wait to tell Mom about being Jackie Chan's partner once I got back to NYC.

I saw a black limo pulling around the corner. "Look!" I jerked my thumb in the direction of the fancy vehicle. "I think this is a good time to run." I started jogging again, even though my sides were beginning to ache.

"Bad day," I heard Jackie mutter before racing to my side.

We slowed to a stop, panting heavily, at the corner. "Should have...brought...water…," I mumbled to myself, licking my dry lips. The sun beat down on my back, my sweatshirt sticking to my skin. I regretted wearing black.

Jackie stepped out in front of the car, and it came to a halt. He skidded across the hood of the car, leaving a dent in it.

He grinned at me. "Heh," he said sheepishly. "That will buff it right out!"

A couple of guys dressed in black pulled me into the car. I kicked and struggled, even biting one of them on the hand.

"Hey!" My voice was muffled against the back of the foamy seat. "Let me go! I said let me go!"

"I'm sorry I have to do this," a deep voice said, and I felt something bang against my head, and my world faded to black…

I woke up to the sound of Jackie groaning.

I shot up. "What the-" I nearly banged my head on the ceiling, and realized I was lying on a table. "Help!" I shrieked, sitting up. "Aliens!" Was I being abducted by aliens and in a UFO?

"Not aliens!" Jackie hissed.

"Oh." My heart slowed down. "That's a good thing, I guess," I muttered. "Better than the alternative."

The same bald man was standing by the table.

"Augustus Black! What are you doing here?" Jackie shot up, banging his head on the low ceiling. "Ow! What are we doing here?"

"I'm afraid it's official business, my friend," Augustus Black said smoothly.

"I didn't think these were your back-up singers," Jackie chuckled earnestly, gesturing to his thugs. "Where have you been? I don't hear for you for six years….Boom!" He gestured wildly. "You're in San Francisco saving my butt. Oi," he muttered, rubbing his head, "those thugs must have knocked us out…"

August Black's gaze traveled to me, and it wasn't scary, but my heart did start beating faster. "And who is this young lady?"

"That is Macey." Jackie swung his legs over the table. "She is a new assistant at the shop."

I snorted. "Close enough," I agreed flatly. I didn't feel like explaining myself anyway.

"Actually, I knocked you out," Augustus Black added, nodding at Jackie.

Jackie stood. "Maybe I see you in another 6 year."

He started to walk toward the steps. I hurriedly followed him, confused, but wanting to leave as quickly as possible.

"Jackie, what's wrong?" I was tired of being left in the dark and not knowing what was going on. I was twenty years old and wanted to be involved in things for once- I was no longer some naive woman who needed to be saved. Being partners with Jackie would prove that I could work with others, yet be independent at the same time. I felt a sudden pride at this growing realization.

"He has no right to knock me out!" Jackie said wildly. "Or you!"

I shot him a look. "I'm fine."

Before he could protest or interrupt, Augustus Black appeared on the sidewalk where we were standing.

"How did you get down here?" I demanded, hooking my thumbs in my jeans belt and cocking my hip to the side.

Augustus Black shrugged. "The stairs," he answered nonchalantly.

A young, black-haired girl came riding past us on a scooter. "Jackie! Macey!"

"Who is that?" Augustus Black shot a concern glance in Jackie's direction.

"No relation," Jackie stated. I punched him in the arm. He grabbed me in a headlock.

"Ow!" I struggled against his weight.

"You not mess with Jackie, huh?" I heard laughter in his voice and realized he was joking. I tittered, breathing a sigh of relief as he released me from his grasp. I rubbed my arms. He was stronger than I thought.

Once Jackie had managed to calm his temper, Augustus Black led us back inside.

I started to speak, but heard footsteps.

All three of us turned around to see Jade standing in the doorway.

"Jade," I said. "This is dangerous."

"You sound like Jackie," she scoffed, but gave me an innocent smile that I couldn't resist laughing at.

"Young lady!" Augustus Black accused. "How did you get in here?"

Jade glanced over her shoulder. "The stairs."

I laughed. "Smart kid."

"Jade, these people are my friends," Jackie reassured her, noticing the concerned look on her face.

"Your 'friends' knocked you out and took you to a super secret underground base?" Jade quipped.

"Yes," Jackie and I said in unison.

"America is. So. Cool!" Jade grinned, and I couldn't hide my smile.

"Care to explain how our security was penetrated by a child?" Black's voice was tainted with annoyance.

"Your security must not be very tight, then," I said, and Black glared at me.

"I'm not a child!" Jade insisted. "I'm Jackie's niece."

"Didn't know you had a niece, Jackie," Augustus Black hummed, slightly amused.

"Join the club," Jackie muttered, and I smiled.

"Poor Jackie," I said.

"Bad day," Jackie grumbled, looking down.

Jade looked up at the ceiling. "Uncle's up there, huh?"

You mean...this underground base is situated underneath the shop? That is pretty cool.

"You speak English?" Jackie said, kneeling down next to Jade.

"You know I do!" Jade pouted, her voice pitching into a whine.

"So, what part of 'go to your room' do you not understand?" Jackie's voice filled with exasperation.

"Aww, let me help!" Jade proclaimed. "Uncle's my uncle too...I think…,"

"Let me handle this," I said in a low voice.

"Come with me, Jade." I tugged at Jade's sweater. "I'll show you back."

"Okay," Jade sighed, a defeated expression on her face.

We walked back up the steps. I later learned that the shop was, indeed, located above the underground base.

"I like America," Jade said. "But Jackie? He's kind of a stick in the mud. So far I can tell he won't let me do anything."

I smiled, pausing at the top of the staircase. "Once you're a little older, you can do more things, like explore with Jackie, or help out in the store."

"I already sit at the store," Jade complained. "It's so boring. I have to sit behind a dusty counter all day. Plus Uncle is loud, and not to mention he smells like garlic bread."

I had to snicker at the 11-year-old's accurate description of the shop owner.

"Just give it a chance," I said, kneeling down, "and you may like it."

"Are you staying with us?" I nodded. "Cool."

"So, promise to stay in your room?" I asked.

"Scout's honor." She crossed her fingers over her chest in a scout symbol.

"Good." I nodded again, before bounding down the steps. Jackie and his crew awaited me.

"Tch," Jade Chan clucked, leaning against the wall, "like I'm a scout…"


	3. Episode 1: The Dark Hand (part 2)

**A/N Last night in bed as I thought myself to sleep (as I do every freaking night) I did realize I need to add a more backstory. And that I need to add more description, they were literally just yammering at each other in the last chapter. -.- Note to self: add more description. But remember, we're only in the beginning of the story, and I'll explain more as it goes on, like how you would in a regular show. Macey does have a backstory, I'm just slowly thinking about it. Doc Solf, damn you type a lot! How long did it take you to write that? (It took me a good ten minutes to read it.) (No I'm not being sarcastic it's a genuine question.) xD I want to get some stories published in real life and not just on fanfiction, I could use your help! I don't take it as an insult, honestly your review made my day. I need help as to make me a better writer! Keep up the good reviews, whether it be constructive criticism or just how you think of it! I didn't feel like writing till you sent me a review. Also, I'm going to slow down with Jackie and Macey's relationship. (Hint hint nudge nudge.)**

 _"Stop talking to me, just like I don't even bleed"_ Ozzy Osbourne, 'Soul Sucker.'

Chapter Two - Episode 1, Part 2

 _The Dark Hand, continued…._

*JCA*

It was beginning to grow dark out. I had assured little Jade that I'd be back soon, and she begrudgingly agreed to stay in her room. I hoped she'd follow through. Although I wasn't related to her, I felt a sudden overprotectiveness of her. I was shy, but motherly.

Jackie and I cautiously walked down the street. Suddenly he stopped, looked around with wide eyes, and stood in front of me while I leaned against the wall.

"What is it?" I said in a low voice, breathing heavily.

"I'm not sure…," he drifted off, his eyes suddenly fixated on something.

I heard soft footsteps against the asphalt. Suddenly, we were surrounded.

I looked up too see black-clad figures standing in front of us, almost gathered in a ritual-like circle.

"Bad day-" Jackie mumbled, before standing in a kung fu-stance and holding his fists up in warning. I wanted to mimic his movements, but decided against it until I was given the cue. If I was given a cue at all.

"We're in your debt, Mr. Chan," a deep voice belonging to one of the figures crooned in a not-so-friendly voice.

"Uh-oh," I mumble, stepping back and holding my hands across from my chest.

One of the dark figures leaped at Jackie, and he kicked them aside. Several more figures tried pushing him and kicking, but he dodged them, nearly tripping him in the process.

"Do you need my help?" I asked over the din of grunting and kicking.

"Why fight," Jackie panted, grabbing my shoulder and pulling me along, "when you can run?"

"Run?" I yelled. "But we can't run! They'll just follow us!"

"Macey," Jackie said as we ran, "all is well."

I shrugged. All's well that ends well, I suppose.

"Jackie!" I heard a familiar young voice say, and Jackie and I turn around to see Jade keeping the rear.

"What did I tell you about leaving your room?" Jackie sighed, looking seemingly exasperated.

"Aww, I wanna do fun stuff too!" Jade pouted, her arms folded on her chest.

"This not fun," Jackie said. "Dangerous."

Jade let out a sigh of discontent.

*JCA*

"Jackie, I'm sorry. I never meant for your family to get involved in this." We were standing outside of the shop with Captain Black, Uncle, and Jade.

"It's not your fault," Jackie said solemnly. "The Dark Hand was after the shield." Which was followed by Uncle cuffing him on the head again.

"I told you," Uncle barked, "Shield not important! The talisman in the center of the shield is. That is where the magic lies."


	4. Episode 2: The Power Within

**A/N I've gotten two chapters (that are hopefully better). It was eleven o'clock at night when I started it last night, but I got too tired and decided I'd finish this chapter today. It's whatever! Here we go to episode two, and we'll learn more about Macey's past and why she is in San Francisco in the first place. Also, the reason why it is now written in first place is because it's supposed to be like Macey herself is writing the story. (This is supposed to be like the book she's working on.) You'll find out what else I've got up my sleeve soon!**

 _"It's a simple message, and it comes from the heart. Believe in yourself, for that's the place to start"- Ziggy Marley, 'Believe In Yourself.'_

Chapter Three - Episode 2 (completed)

 _The Power Within_

*JAC*

Jackie, Uncle, Jade, and I were sitting in a Chinese restaurant, quietly eating. I observed my surroundings. Not many people were here except for an older couple sitting near the corner and a few waitresses. Chinese murals and writings were scratched onto the walls, along with a Chinese lamp above our table.

"I just came to America from _China_ ," Jade complained, leaning her elbows on the table. "Why Chinese food? Bring out the Chex Mix!"

I grinned, slurping my noodles quietly.

"Manners, Jade," Jackie scolded gently.

Jade shrugged it off and gulped down her soup.

"Slow down, no one's going to take it from you," I said half-jokingly.

Jade tossed me a nonchalant smirk before going back to eating.

"Chew your food, Jade," Jackie scolded.

"Chew my food?" Jade scoffed, staring at the cream-colored pasta. "=It's soup..,"

I nibbled on a noodle, averting my own gaze to my food.

"I wanna learn kung fu," Jade said, standing and taking a kung-fu stance, "and be like Jackie!" She did a few forced, uncontrolled kicks before falling into the table and spilling noodles.

The older couple in the corner eyed her quizzically.

"Jade is very sorry," Jackie apologized to the waitress who came to clean up the mess. "Jade, are you very sorry?"

I sat Jade back down in her chair.

"I am such a dork," she said glumly, as Jackie sat back down.

I sent her a sympathetic smile.

"I was just trying to get you to teach me," Jade whined at Jackie.

"The wise seek power within themselves." I put my hand on Jade's shoulder. "The foolish seek power within others."

"Until you harness the power within yourself, I cannot teach you," Jackie said, sending me a knowing look. I nodded.

"Huh?" Jade looked at Jackie, then at me, and back at Jackie.

"It means you must have the discipline to behave yourself," Jackie explained. "Now eat your food."

I opened the fortune cookie that had been lying in front of me. I unfolded the white slip that were usually in fortune cookies and read aloud slowly, "Do not give up, the beginning is always the hardest."

"Well, that's reassuring," I said, pushing the wrapper aside and popping the cookie in my mouth. "What does yours say, Jade?"

"Danger looms in your future." Jade stared at the paper.

"We must be very cautious," Uncle whispered, looking about with his eyes wide.

"You listen to a cookie?" Jackie scoffed skeptically.

"What's his problem?" I murmured as Uncle frantically fidgeted in his seat.

"Uncle is very superstitious," Jackie said tiredly. "He believes in the old ways."

"Evening, Chan," we heard a deep voice croon, and we all looked up to see the thugs from the previous day standing by our table.

Uncle put his hand on the table and stood, poised for running. "Never _mock_ the cookie."

The big, burly thug with black hair picked Jackie up by the shirt. "Where is the talisman?" His demand was tinted with irritation.

"I don't have it!" Jackie sputtered defensively. In response, he got slammed into a wall.

Dropping my food, I stood, observing the thugs. So maybe I couldn't take down the big guy. But I could probably take down the puny orange-haired dude.

"Aye-ah!" I kicked the small man in the face, a drop-kick (which I had remembered from my years of karate training), and he went sailing.

"You kicked his butt," Jade yelled, pumping her fists. "That is so cool!"

Meanwhile, Jackie dodged kicks and punches after being sailed into walls and knocking over bowls. Glass scattered about the carpeted floor. The older couple had fled, along with most of the customers waiting in line.

"Uh-oh," I murmured, dropping my hands to my sides. "I think we just lost their customers."

I was suddenly pinned against the wall by the big guy. "Oh crap," I breathed, staring the man straight in the face.

"Young lady, do you know where the talisman is?" The man demanded.

"No!" I shook my head. In all honesty, I didn't. I just wanted to get out of there before we became roadkill.

The man moved to hit me, but I grabbed him by the arm in a lock.

"Nice stance," he smirked. "But don't think you can win just yet."

He was interrupted suddenly by Jackie pulling him down.

"Run!" He called to me.

"Jackie, I think they just lost their customers," I said.

"They're gonna lose a lot more than that if we don't stop these guys!" Jackie jerked his thumb in the direction of the thugs.

"Right…," I mumbled. We'd probably never be coming back to this restaurant again.

All three of us bolted, ending up out on the sidewalk.

"Aren't you gonna womp 'em?" Jade, who was being carried by Jackie, yelled.

"Ancient proverb: do not fight when you can run!"

We climbed up on top of the San Francisco bridge in hopes of not being spotted.

"I came here to write, not to become a secret agent!" I bit back a gasp, staring down at the water and wondering mildly what would happen if I missed one wring.

"Who says you can't write and be a secret agent!" Jade exlcaimed.

"You thought you escaped, didn't you, little girl?" A shadow-clad figure was standing in front of me, fists poised.

"Great," I groaned, "more shadow people."

"I'm sorry I got you involved in this!" Jackie began quickly, but I shook my head.

"Now is not the time for formalities!" I leaped off the railing and back onto the bridge, dodging the shadow's hits and finally managed to knock one out.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around.

A black boot was pointed directly at my face. Thinking fast, I turned my side and did a side-kick, sending the shadow-clad falling.

"Aye-ah!"

"That was amazing!" Jade yelled. "You're like the female Jackie!"

"I'm not that great," I muttered, kicking at the ground.

"No, Macey, you were." I felt Jackie's hand on my shoulder. "Where did you learn?"

I shrugged. "My dad used to take me to his do-jo all the time. I did it just for fun and stopped at red belt." I cracked my knuckles. "I didn't think I'd be using it, though."

Jackie chuckled. "And you asked me to teach you," he said.

"Well, you're better than me," I mumbled.

"It is not a matter of who is stronger," Jackie told me. "You did well protecting yourself. That's what important."

I nodded, smiling.

"But I don't understand why they were after you, Jade," I said quizzically, glancing at the said girl.

"While you guys were fighting," Jade said, rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet, "the coolest thing ever happened! I went and ran off the bridge but I didn't fall. I stopped in mid-air and then I rn back just like in cartoons…," Her eyes widened in sudden realization. "I can fly!"

"Kung-fu is one thing," I said. "But flying is another. You may have jumped but…,"

"Jade, enough fooling around," Jackie reprimanded. "The Dark Hand is after you and Macey and I need to know why."

"Fooling around?" Jade cried. "I saved your butt!"

"Language, Jade," Jackie scolded.

"So is Macey, like, your partner now?" Jade put her hands on her hips.

I glanced at Jackie for help.

"You could say so, yes, but that's besides the point," Jackie said.

"What I mean is-"

Suddenly, I felt someone grab me. "Hey-!" I really needed to learn how to look behind me more, I thought.

Once more, I was slammed into unconsciousness.

*JCA*

"Macey! Macey! Wake up!" I groaned, my eyes slowly peeling open. I was lying on a table once more, but when I attempted to move, I discovered that my arms were locked in place.

"Jackie, do you have any idea where we are?" I hoped we were safe, but the cold metal scraping against my wrists were a non-too-gentle reminder that we weren't.

I looked over to see that Jackie was passed out on a table as well.

"Hello? Let me outa here!" Jade was struggling against the weight of the restraints. "I mean it! Just wait till the Jackinator comes to! You guys are gonna get so creamed!"

"Jade?" Jackie sat up, at the same time Jade and I said feebly, "Jackinator?"

"We've been captured by the Dark Hand," Jackie told me in a hushed voice. "Do you have any idea how to get out?"

"I'm all out." My voice dripped with sarcasm. "How about you?"

Jackie looked around, then said, "Ah-ha!"

"This had better be good," I muttered, wiggling my legs. Circulation was beginning to get cut off from being still for so long. I was getting tired of being knocked out.

"Macey, you know kung-fu!" Jade hissed. "Knock 'em dead!"

"I would," I groaned, kicking, "but I can't get out of these stupid restraints!"

Meanwhile, Jackie was fighting Tohru, the tall, burly man with black hair.

While dodging punches, Jackie had caught a fish from one of the boxes in mid-air.

"Bad...day!" I grunted, then finally managed to break free of the restraints.

"You go Macey!" Jade hollered, moving her stomach. The restraints began to lift off her. "Whoa! I'm moving things with my...stomach?!"

I suddenly remembered seeing something in her food. It was something thick and circular….

I gasped. "Jade, did you swallow the…" what was it that Jackie was obsessed with? "Did you swallow the talisman?!"

"That must have been it!" Jade's eyes widened. "That must be why I could fly. And why I can move things with my stomach!"

"Jackie," I yelled, "I think Jade swallowed the talisman!"

"She what?" Jackie stopped mid-stance, his fist lifted in the air.

"The talisman must have fallen in my soup while I was eating!" Jade said almost excitedly.

"You should have chewed your food!" I yelled.

"It was soup," Jade whined.

"You have tele...tele…" Jackie tumbled over his words. "You can move things with your mind!"

Jade finally was able to get out of the restraints, but Jackie wasn't having much luck with fighting against Tohru. He got slammed against the floor.

"Owww!"

Jade, much to my amazement, floated in the air across the room and tried kicking at Tohru, but ultimately failed- he flicked her across the room as if she was a fly.

As I looked around, an idea came to mind: a small, frozen fish was poking out of one of the boxes nearby. Cautiously, I slinked alongside the walls, then, after making sure no one was watching, I kicked the box, which was all the way full, over. Thousands of frozen blue fish spilled out onto the floor of the cage-like room.

"Jackie and Jade- look out!"

Jackie managed to scurry off into the corner, pressing himself up against the wall. For the first time I noticed that he had a very broad chest and wide shoulders. Although I trained in martial arts as well, I was built small physically, and with Jackie's heftiness, he'd likely beat me if we were put to a duel. Not to mention he was probably a black belt….

Tohru attempted to escape, but tripped over the wet fish.

I jumped over his mound of a body and tentatively crawled across the sea of fish on the floor.

"I hate fish," I heard Tohru mutter.

Jackie leaned one arm against the wall.

"Are you okay?" I wiped sweat beads from my forehead and took off my sweatshirt, revealing that I was wearing a tight black tank top, and tied it around my waist.

Jackie turned to face me. "Of course I am okay," he confirmed, smiling. "You saved my butt. Without you I would still be stuck in there." He gestured to the table where he'd once been held captive.

"I'm sure you would have found a way out." I laughed.

"That was so cool." Jade grinned at me.

"Next time, you must promise to stay in your room," Jackie said to Jade firmly.

"But you let Macey come along!" Jade pouted, her lower lip jutting out slightly.

"That's...that's because Macey is my partner!" Jackie put a hand on my shoulder.

"Who said she was?" Jade crossed her arms over her chest and stared challengingly up at Jackie.

"I said," Jackie told her. "Next time, you stay in your room. Got it?"

Jade only shrugged. "She hasn't been hired yet."

Jackie sighed. "Then I will hire her."

"Whaa?" I stared at them in amazement. Was an eleven-year-old girl really suggesting that I work alongside Jackie Chan?

"Jade, that's crazy," I hissed, kneeling down next to her. "You don't know what you're suggesting! I'm not as skilled as Jackie-"

"Yeah, but you're fast, right?" Jade retorted.

"Yes, but-"

"And you know kung fu, right?"

"Karate, but that's-"

"So then you'll be great together!" Jade proclaimed. "Jackie, you need help getting out of stuff. Besides, you invited her to come along!"

I felt like I was the kid that always got picked to be in the middle of "monkey in the middle."

"Jade, it isn't your decision," Jackie said calmly. "Macey has to choose this for herself."

"I...have to?" I laughed nervously.

"Macey, it is your decision," Jackie told me gently. "Would you like to go home, or stay here, and work alongside us?"

He meant "me", but he'd use more professional terms, I suppose.

I took a deep breath. "Alright, I'll stay."

Jade pumped her fist. "Yes!"

"In return, I'll clean for you and make meals-" I began, but Jackie interrupted.

"You are still our guest, even if you work with me."

"No, it would be too much trouble if I just stayed-"

"Macey, we are doing this because we want to," Jackie assured me. "Not because we have to."

"Alright." I nodded. "But I'm still gonna repay you."

"Good luck with that," Jackie said with a grin.


	5. Episode 3: The Mask of El Toro (part 1)

**A/N I had writer's block for awhile (that's why the last chapter seemed so choppy and bad) but thankfully it's disappeared, and I'm feeling more confident now and I'm putting down another chapter.**

" _I can't see no reason to fight, I'm living for giving the devil his due"- Blue Oyster Cult, 'Burnin' For You.'_

Chapter Five - Episode 3 (part 1)

 _The Mask of El Toro Fuerte_

From a distance, the Dark Hand could see Jackie Chan and his new partner entering the pyramid.

"They're in the pyramid," Finn whispered. "Let's move."

Novince cringed noticeably. "Uh, don't pyramids have mummies inside them, sir?"

"Only in Egypt," Finn answered nonchalantly, not wary of his conrad's fears.

"Why don't we just let Chan find the talisman?" His fear was growing more noticeable now- the rest of the gang threw amused glances at each other, then at Novince.

Finn leaned forward. "Listen, new guy," he commanded. "We don't know what power this ox talisman has. Chan might come busting out of there 50 feet tall with laser eyes."

Novince's eyes widened. "I don't want to fight giant laser eyes," he whimpered. "Everyone after him! Now now now!"

I glanced over my shoulder, seeing no one, besides the trees and padded green rocks surrounding us. Satisfied that no one was nearby, I opened the pyramid door and stepped inside, Jackie following.

We were in Mexico, in the Aztec pyramids. Jackie was convinced that the talisman was there, lodged in one of the walls. I decided to keep all this from my parents- who believed I was working at a local pet store near Chinatown. (Where I would have been working when not writing, had I not decided to join Jackie.)

"Are you positive that it's here?" I asked tentatively, not very happy with our surroundings. The pyramid was musty and dark, and it smelled almost like wet dog; which was more than likely mold. I secretly wished that I had brought a mask.

"My gut tells me it is." Jackie didn't look over his shoulder as I followed him through the weaving tunnels that were beginning to seem endless.

I tripped, nearly colliding with Jackie.

He turned on the light on his hat, and, when my eyes adjusted, I saw a big brick wall ahead of us. It had a small hole in one of the sections.

"Stay close," Jackie warned as a small rat scurried past us.

I shivered. "No problem there."

He exhaled suddenly, and I turned around. "What? What is it?"

Jackie panned the light on the section.

"It's not supposed to be empty, is it?" I proposed.

He shook his head.

The talisman was gone.

"Hand over the talisman, Chan," a familiar voice growled, and we both turned around to see the Dark Hand approaching us.

I sighed. The fools never knew when to learn their lesson.

"Aye-ah!" Jade Chan came pummeling through, pulling Jackie and I with her.

"Jade!" Jackie exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your butt," she replied nonchalantly.

We managed to escape just as the walls started to cave in.

*JCA*

The street market buzzed with usual chatter. People from all over the world were browsing the streets, examining what was for sale.

Jackie emerged from one of the restaurants wearing a sombrero, and carrying one more. "They had your size," he noted sheepishly as he handed one to Jade.

We were in the city to see if the talisman was somehow there. I scanned the shop tables, hoping to catch a sign of the object that was starting to become more or less an obsession.

A little boy came running up to us, holding a flyer.

"Good evening, _mis amiga_ ," he greeted, approaching Jade.

Jade scrunched up her nose. "Eew," she squealed. "Are you asking me out?"

The boy laughed. "No," he assured her carelessly. "I'm Paco. I'm a fan of El Toro Fuerte, the wrestler."

Jade scoffed. "Everyone knows wrestling is fake."

Paco gasped. "El Toro is _not_ fake," he defended, as if she'd dishonored his family. "He's the greatest wrestler in the world." He handed me the flyer, which had an image of a muscle-toned wrestler in a red mask. "He's having a big match tonight and he needs an opponent."

Jade shrugged. "Wrestling is fake," she repeated, unmoved. "Jackie is the greatest." She jerked a thumb in Jackie's direction.

"Bring him to wrestle against El Toro," Paco said, sounding a bit skeptical.

"Okay." Jade nodded.

"Thanks!" Paco beamed, and the little boy took off just as quickly as he'd arrived.

"Jade," I chided, grabbing her by the shoulders, "what were you thinking? Jackie and I don't have time to do this!"

"Don't have time for what?" Jackie came to my side.

"Jade just signed you up for a wrestling match," I told him tiredly.

"I told this boy that you were the best wrestler in the world," Jade defended. "You have to prove it!"

"Jade, one should not fight for the sake of fighting," Jackie reprimanded cautiously, "but only when one has no other choice."

Jade considered this. "Makes sense," she agreed, tilting her head to one side. "When you get in the ring and this El Toro guy starts wailing on you, you'll have no other choice!"

"You have an interesting mind, Jade," I sighed as Jackie and I looked at each other, amused.

"You and Macey have nothing better to do tonight," Jade whined.

"Oh?! We don't?" Jackie retorted.

"How about 'search for the ox talisman'?" I suggested.

"But you said yourself, it could be a million miles away," Jade pointed out.

"She has a point, Jackie," I said decisively. "Who knows? Maybe it could turn up at the wrestling match."

"What would a talisman be doing at a wrestling match?" Jackie challenged apprehensively.

I took the flyer from Jade, examining it out of curiosity. If you looked closely, you could see the dark talisman circle on the wrestler's mask.

"Hey." I nudged Jackie. "Look at this."

Jackie notices the talisman lodged into El Toro's mask.

"This must mean he's using it to make himself stronger," I thought out loud.

"That proves wrestling is fake," Jade proclaimed in a self-satisfied tone.

"Poor Paco." I frowned, imagining the look on the child's face when he's going to be told that his hero is fake.

"You and Macey have to go," Jade pleaded.

"The talisman is there," I said carefully. "So, we really don't have a choice."

"You're right," Jackie said. "I'm going to need your help." I nodded. "You may need to create a diversion."

"I thought you were going to the wrestling match," Jade piped up.

"We are," Jackie and I said in unison.

"But," Jackie continued thoughtfully, "we both know the Dark Hand will be there. While I fight El Toro, you can distract the Dark Hand."

I grinned. "Awesome."

Jackie looked at his watch.

There were exactly four hours and counting till the match began.


	6. Episode 3: The Mask of El Toro (part 2)

_**A/N School starts back up again tomorrow...bleh. I'm not exactly thrilled. ;-; But I finished my other story so now I can finally focus (for real) on this one. Remember, I am coming up with a backstory for Macey. This isn't going to be one of the stories where the female OC is saved by the male canon character. It's unrealistic, not to mention unoriginal E and done by so many Disney princess films. As for flaws, she gets anxious easily, has a short temper, and tends to be hot-headed. The backstory is more deep than you think, and she's not exactly air-heady like some OC's are. I'm trying my best not to make her a Mary Sue! ***_ **shudders***

" _I try to keep her on a short leash, I try to calm her down_ "- Veruca Salt, "Seether."

Chapter Six - _The Mask of El Toro Fuerte_ (completed)

"Hmm," Finn hummed, leaning back in his seat. "I didn't take Chan as a sports fan."

"What sport?" Ratso looked miffed. "Wrestling's fake. Everybody knows that."

*JCA*

We were seated in the crowd at the wrestling stadium, awaiting our turn.

"Jackie, are you gonna fight em?" Jade looked up at her uncle with almost hopeful eyes.

"I'm not planning to wrestle the 'greatest wrestler in the world'," Jackie told her. "I'm finding the talisman."

A look of disappointment clouded Jade's eyes, but she said nothing in return.

"Jade!" The young Hispanic boy, Paco, came running, holding tickets. He handed tickets to both me and Jade.

I sent Jade a reassuring smile. "We'll find the talisman and get out of here." I wasn't too comfortable with being in large crowds. I got anxiety- and when I was nervous, my hands sweat. A lot. I wasn't great in loud settings.

I looked up to see what I recognized by now the Dark Hand approaching us.

"Uh-oh," I murmured, a motherly instinct coming over me as I put a protective arm around Jade.

Jackie stepped back, only to stumble into the ring. El Toro took a swing at Jackie, but he dodged it, holding his hands up to protect himself.

"Jackie!" I didn't know if there was something I could do to help- until a hand almost nailed me in the face. I dodged it quickly, grabbing Jade and ducking.

Meanwhile, in the ring, Jackie steadied himself, preparing to fight. The Mexican wrestler swung a kick at Jackie- and the said man fell to the padded floor, the forceful kick causing his unconsciousness. I set Jade down and leaped up into the sport ring, helping Jackie stand.

"Oi...where am I?" He regained his footing tentatively.

"You're in a wrestling ring." I looked around frantically. "I think we need to get outa here!"

I leaped back out of the wrestling ring, Jackie following suit. I knew Jade would be disappointed, but better disappointment than dead.

"He was stronger than I expected." Jackie scratched at his neck. "While knocked out, Uncle told me in a dream that each talisman possesses a different power. The Ox's is superhuman strength."

My eyes widened. "Jackie- wouldn't that be going against-?"

He shook his head. "I have no other choice, Macey. He is too strong."

Jade came up from the sidelines. "You lost!?"

"Each talisman has a specific power, Jade," I explained to her what Jackie had previously told me. "The Ox talisman's is superhuman strength."

"Really?" Jade perked up like a puppy that had been given its favorite toy. "That's so cool!"

That had at least saved her from disappointment.

*JCA*

Backstage, Jackie, Jade, and I slunk against the walls. The show may have been over, but El Toro was still there. One of the big doors had a picture of El Toro- I assumed that was his room.

Tentatively, I reached up, knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" A deep, accent-laced voice rumbled behind the wood.

"Uh…" Jackie fumbled for an explanation. "Room service."

A pause. Then, "I didn't order anything."

Busted. "Uh, we need to, clean El Toro's mask," Jackie offered lamely.

"El Toro never removes his mask!"

"Do you have a plan B?" I whispered to Jackie.

He sent me a nervous. "Heh...there are always 25 more letters of the alphabet?"

My palm made contact with my forehead. "Oi…"

*Outside*

The Mexican wrestler had been called outside. A young boy with shaggy brown hair was awaiting him, a paper held in his hands.

"You're the greatest." Admiration colored the boy's voice as the wrestler scribbled his name on the autograph.

A chubby, burly man with black hair was approaching El Toro.

"El Toro, meet Tohru. Tohru, meet El Toro."

Tohru pushed his partner aside. "The mask!" A frustrated snarl laced his voice.

El Toro stuck his nose up. "El Toro never removes his mask," he cooed arrogantly.

Tohru let out a huff of frustration. "Then I will remove it for you!"

The burly man reached up to take the talisman from El Toro, attempting to remove the wrestler's mask. In response, El Toro slammed his entire weight against the said man- which normally wouldn't knock out a squirrel, but because of the Ox talisman, he was a million times stronger without it.

The Shadowkan then attacked, pinning down El Toro and removing the mask easily.

Paco watched this all go down with a mixture of fright and fascination.

Grabbing the opportunity- literally- the Dark Hand yanked the talisman from El Toro.

Paco, upon seeing this, started to cry and ran away.

His hero _was_ fake.

We stood outside of the wrestling stadium, staring at the fiasco unfolding ahead of us.

I started to say something, but before I could even open my mouth to do so, the Dark Hand yanked Jackie, pulling him away.

"Hey!" I yelled. I was caught up in another kidnapping, and they were gone before I could do anything to help. Guilt immediately racked my mind. _If Jackie gets hurt, it's all my fault_. My gut twisted at the thought.

"You've gotta help me find Jackie," Jade was pleading with El Toro, who was keeling down on the ground, his facial expression unreadable- other than disappointed.

El Toro muttered something about being a disappointment to his fans.

"Listen, you've gotta help us find Jackie and the talisman." I was more worried about Jackie than the talisman. A talisman could survive, a man on the other hand, was more vulnerable, kung fu skills or no. "If we don't do something to help, it could be too late." Tears obscured my vision, threatening to spill, but I wiped them away, refusing to be weak in a situation such as this.

El Toro looked up, a determined glint in his wide eyes.

Without a word being spoken, I knew we were going to save Jackie and the talisman.

*JCA*

We walked quietly across from the stadium, our eyes peeled. Jackie was nowhere to be seen, and silently I began to wonder if it was too late, but reminded myself that thinking like that would make it worse.

"Look!" Jade pointed a finger at something only she could see. However, when my vision adjusted (it was totally dark out now), I saw a white plane ahead of us.

"I bet that has something to do with the Dark Hand." If my suspicions were confirmed correct, we weren't too far away from Jackie.

We ran toward the plane, pausing outside of its doors.

"Jackie?" I called softly, not wanting to alert the Dark Hand of our presence if they were, indeed, around.

"Macey?" A familiar voice caught our attention. "Is that you?"

"Yeah! It's me." Relief consumed me. "Where are you?" I peered inside to see Jackie tied up against the plane.

"The talisman is in the cockpit," Jackie said frantically as I untied his restraints and helped him stand, Jade and El Toro climbing in behind me.

"Why are you here?" Jackie looked at Jade. "You're supposed to be back at the hotel doing your homework!"

"Lucky for you, I raced through," Jade boasted. "Tohru was gonna bust you like a piñata!"

"Thank you." Jackie half-smirked. "But don't finish your homework early again. It's too dangerous."

I felt the weight underneath my feet shift, and my stomach lurched- the undeniable sensation of being lifted into the air.

"I hope you don't have a problem with flying!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Uh…." My stomach lurched once more. "I didn't have one until now!"

"What?"

"Never mind…"

"Jackie!" Jade exclaimed as Jackie gripped onto the walls of the plane, eventually sliding outside onto the sides of it.

I peered outside of the plane, gripping the walls so I wouldn't be included in Jackie's situation. I reached out, using the hand to grab Jackie's. "Grab on!"

But my hand slipped. _Dammit. If only I had the talisman, then maybe I could_ -

"Jackie," I yelled over the din of the wind, "I'm gonna get you out of there. But I need to get the talisman, then I'll come back!" If the strength of the talisman was true, I could probably pull Jackie in without a second thought. "Hang in there, okay?" He was still hanging off the side of the plane, his hands red from holding onto the plastic sides.

"I'm definitely hanging!" Jackie looked annoyed.

"Right..." I darted back into the plane, hoping I could get to the talisman before Jackie slipped out of the plane for good.

El Toro and Tohru were wrestling, each man's mind on one thing: the talisman.

"What's so special about a talisman anyhow?" I muttered under my breath, then scrambled into the cockpit.

I saw strands of black hair, and I looked up to see Jade controlling the plane.

"Jade!" I called, rushing over to the small girl's side. "What do you think you're doing? That's too dangerous. Besides, you don't even know how to fly a plane."

"It's the only thing...that'll work…" Jade grunted, struggling to maintain control of the aircraft.

I was about to reprimand her, but then remembered the talisman and Jackie.

I saw something brown yet shiny in the corner of the cockpit. The talisman! "A-ha!" I swiped the talisman from the dashboard and slipped the sacred item into my pocket.

"Be careful Jade," I murmured, before heading out to the side of the plane. Jackie was pulling himself up to the door, and I reached over.

"Jackie! Guess what!"

"Macey, now is not the time for guessing games," he muttered, but his eyes widened when I reclaimed the talisman and my hand and held it up.

"How did you-"

"It was in the cockpit with Jade. We'll chat later. Come on!" I pulled Jackie up, feeling a muscle pull in my arm. I grimaced as Jackie finally managed to climb back into the plane, while I rubbed the pulled muscle, trying to berid my arm of the uncomfortable sensation.

"Do you know of any pilot?" Jackie turned to me.

"The only person controlling the plane is Jade," I told him, running toward the cockpit.

The plane began to sway, and I fell back against the walls from the impact. "Whoa!"

Jackie slid into the cockpit, leaning against the wall and trying to maintain his footing. Out of instinct, I automatically grabbed his hand, as it was the nearest thing to grasp onto.

The plane slowly began to fall.

*JCA*

The aircraft landed on the ground, the sound of glass breaking echoing in my ears.

I covered my ears, looking around. Jade stepped out of the cockpit, brushing imaginary dirt off her hands.

Jackie holds up his hands in fists again, and I noticed Tohru and some of the Dark Hand standing in the plane.

"El Toro!" I turned to the wrestler. "Here!" I tossed him the talisman. Though morally wrong, morals weren't what I was concerned about right now.

El Toro tossed the talisman back to me, and I clasped it in my hands, looking at him in surprise.

He smiled. "I would rather with dignity than win by deception."

"That's a good motto, I guess?" I gave him an awkward thumbs up.

"My hero," I heard a familiar child's voice say. Paco was standing nearby, looking at El Toro with admiration.

A booted foot nearly made contact with El Toro's face, but a smaller leg collided into Tohru.

"Jade?" Jackie and I said in unison, and the girl looked up, smirking and holding the talisman.

Tohru was on the ground passed out. If awake he would have been writhing in pain.

Paco looked up at the stunned wrestler with hopeful eyes. "Can you teach me the ways of the wrestler? You're the best!"

El Toro chuckled.

"Jackie is the best," Jade challenged, and Paco looked over at the spoken girl.

"No, El Toro," Paco returned.

"Jackie."

"El Toro."

"Jackie."

"El Toro."

"Jackie."

Their debate continued, with no backup whatsoever, as Jackie and I looked at each other with amusement.


	7. Chapter 4: Enter the Viper (part 1)

**A/N My wifi's deciding to be an arsehole, it's infuriating, especially since I have to get something done...bleh... But in other news...writer's block has vanished! Over the next few days you're probably gonna get a lot of updates. And I'm still thinking about Macey's backstory (you're gonna find out a lot in this chapter!) and how to make flaws- thank you to those who are being patient and sticking with me! I have a feeling this story is going to be successful. Not in a narcissistic way, of course.**

Chapter 7: Enter the Viper (Episode 4, Part 1)

" _I cannot help if it if I think you're funny when you're mad"-_ The Barenaked Ladies, "One Week."

*JCA*

I woke up from a weird dream, feeling someone shaking me by the shoulders.

"Macey."

"Mhnnn…" I mumbled, my voice muffled by the pillow.

"Macey, wake up. We have to get going." I blinked open my eyes to see Jackie standing next to my bed.

I sat up halfway. "Where are we going?" My voice was still thick with sleep, and my vision was still a bit blurred.

"New York City."

I was wide awake after hearing that. I shot up, my head nearly colliding with the low ceiling. "Wh...why New York City? Did I do something wrong?" I'd probably done a lot wrong, but I doubt it was anything so drastic that I'd be sent back home.

"Oh, no, you've done nothing wrong." Jackie shook his head. "One of the talisman is in New York. We're still going to need your help."

I did a mental 180. "Okay, let me ask you one thing first," I said, rubbing my sleepy eyes. "What time is it? And why did you choose me to help you? You have Uncle and Jade. Why me? Not that I don't enjoy it or anything."

"Let me just say this: Uncle is not exactly reliable," Jackie admitted feebly. "And Jade is young. She gets into trouble more than helping out. You are a guide. And that was two things."

"A...guide?" I managed to clear my throat. "So, kind of like a guardian angel, right?"

"Exactly," he confirmed with a smile.

"But you're, like, the best kung fu guy ever." I was starting to sound like Jade. "You can beat up Tohru. Or a guy bigger than him."

"Even someone that is skilled needs someone to guide him along the way," Jackie replied.

Ooo-kay then. "Uh, alright. When are we leaving?"

"Any moment now. While we are in New York City, perhaps we can visit your parents."

"Sure?" The question mark lingered. My mom was okay. But I'd never exactly gotten along with my dad. He'd always wanted me to go to law school instead of having writing as a career. He deemed writing a "waste of time" and throwing away a good career. What _ever_. Stephen King is a millionaire- hell-ooo! Not to mention of some of his novels have been turned into pretty decent films. So I don't see why I couldn't write. Okay, so maybe I couldn't be a millionaire- at least not yet, that is.

"Get dressed." Jackie brought me out of my stupor. "We can get breakfast along the way."

I needed my hoodie.,

*JCA*

After getting a quick McDonald's box, we headed to the airport.

"You said you have a problem with flying?" Jackie intoned as we waited in line. Jade rocked back and forth on her heels, examining the crowd.

I winced. "Only if you're being surrounded by those Dark Hand guys."

"Point made," Jackie agreed with a chuckle.

"Macey, are we gonna get to meet your mom and dad?" Jade looked up at me.

I didn't want to burst her bubble. It had already been busted too many times. "Maybe."

"Jade, don't pry." Jackie tugged at his niece's sleeve.

"It's alright." I gave him a grim smile. "Uh...maybe we will. Anyways…" I looked down at my shoes.

"Jade." Jackie put a hand on Jade's shoulder. "You go get a drink."

"Yes sir!" Jade saluted, military-style, before darting over to the nearby vending machine.

Sensing my discomfort, Jackie turned to me. "What is wrong?"

"My dad isn't necessarily a nice guy." Jackie stared at me. "I mean, he's not mean or anything. He just...expects too much from me, that's all. He always wanted me to go to law school. Let's just say he doesn't like the idea of me being here. He doesn't think it's safe for a 'young lady'." I scoffed at the latter.

"I see." Jackie nodded with understanding. "Well, once he meets Jade and I, I'm sure he will understand."

I smiled and nodded. "Maybe."

I only hoped he wouldn't cause a scene as our plane lifted off to New York City.

*JCA*

"Breaking into a museum?" I whispered as Jackie picked at the lock. "Classy. I'm sure this hasn't been done before."

"So, whatcha gonna do?" Jade watched as Jackie struggled. "Sneak into the museum before the bad guys do and steal the talisman yourselves?"

"Steal?!" Jackie turned to face his niece. "What?!"

"That's crazy, Jade," I hissed. "You're crazy!"

Jade appeared bored. "You totally are gonna steal it!"

"Heh…"

Jackie grunted from the effort as he finally managed to pry open the door.

"You got in!" Jade cheered. "You guys are so cool."

"We're not cool, Jade," Jackie whispered. "We're breaking the law."

Jade's gaze landed on me. "Uh-huh."

"This will not look good on my college application," I murmured as we walked in.

We were now standing in a wide, almost-empty room, except for several pictures on the walls and objects lined on podiums.

We walked (as quietly as possible) down the hallway. Our footsteps reverberated against the walkway.

I suddenly stepped on something. It made a crunch noise underneath the weight of my Nikes.

"Zoinks," I said out loud, holding the object up. It was completely destroyed.

"Uh, Jackie?" I questioned, and the addressed man turned around.

"Yes?"

"I hope you have a million dollars." I grimaced, showing him the broken object.

He began to say something, but then let out a gasp as he bumped into something. "Oy! I'm so sorry!" A hooded figure was standing in front of Jackie, blocking his way. "We broke your spy camera."

"Spy camera?!" I cried, looking at the object in my hand.

"Chan!"

"You, uh…" Jackie pointed a figure outward. "Dark Hand guy!"

"Smooth, Jackie," I murmured. "Very smooth."

The hooded figure darted quickly over to one of the glass cases, lingering slightly.

Glancing over at me momentarily, the hooded figure broke the glass with a swift punch and pulled an object out. The alarms went off.

"Jackie," I called nervously, "uh, I think we're in big trouble." I looked at the hooded figure. "Is that Ratso?"

In response, the figure in question pinned me against the wall.

 _Great_. Wincing, I kicked Ratso in the stomach, causing him to careen into one of the podiums. Jackie grabbed Ratso, only managing to pull off his jacket. Ratso darted away and out of sight. Of course, the talisman was gone.

"Jackie, what are we gonna do?" I was almost panicking. "The talisman is gone..it's probably my fault…" I looked down.

"Don't put yourself down." Jackie put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "You tried your best."

Sniffling slightly, I smiled. "Thanks, Oprah."

I heard a vibration coming from inside the jacket. Frowning slightly, Jackie pulled out the vibrating object. A flip phone was now in his hand.

"It's probably the leader of the Dark Hand," I speculated. "Whoever that is, anyway."

Jackie answered. "Hello?" He lowered his voice to imitate Ratso. "I see...yes...alright…" After a few seconds, he hung up, pocketing the phone.

"Well?" I stared at him.

Jackie sighed. "The Dark Hand is planning to steal the Pink Puma at midnight. I will definitely need back-up for this one."


	8. Episode 4: Enter the Viper (part 2)

**A/N I just got done dyeing my hair blueish green and it looks awesome! You probably just want me to get along with the story though. But anyways, here's the rest of Enter the Viper. I know there's a lot of dialogue, but it's kind of important in this chapter. It will feature a slightly sad Jackie and a very sarcastic Macey. It's not gonna be one of those fanfics where the main male canon characters saves the girl, I promise. There is gonna be more Jackie and Macey interaction, though, since it's been Jackie, Jade, Uncle, and Macey lately. What, are you guys allergic to reviewing or something? And to Omnitrix 12, who did kindly review: I have yet to read Sherlock Holmes. Thank you for the recommendation! It was great to hear from you again. While I'm at it, I'll check out any stories you've written!**

" _I'll make it on my own, I've gotta prove them wrong"-_ Simple Plan, "Me Against the World."

Chapter Eight _\- Enter the Viper_ (Episode 4, completed)

"No, for the last time, you cannot come along!"

We were back at the hotel, Jackie frantically searching for supplies to take back to the museum. We were leaving around 11:30 P.M., hoping to arrive as quickly as possible at midnight. I hoped I wouldn't fall asleep during the break-in, which was possible.

"But I always help!" Jade protested, gesturing wildly as Jackie pushed more supplies into a duffel bag.

"That is why I have Macey." Jackie was grunting as he struggled to shut the duffel bag.

"Uh...Jackie…" I exhaled. "I think I forgot to tell you guys something important."

Both heads snapped toward me.

"I, um…" I took another deep breath. "I kind of have this, er, condition."

"What sort of condition?" Jackie perched on the bed next to me, and Jade looked at me with some curiosity.

"It's not fatal or anything," I assured them quickly. "It's asthma."

"Why didn't you tell us this?"

I squirmed. "Well...I didn't think it'd be a big deal. Plus I really wanted to go with you guys." I lie down on the hotel bed, rubbing my fingers against my forehead. "That's kinda why I was scared of flying too."

"Well, if you have asthma, how are you breathing?" Jade countered, plopping down next to me on the bed.

"Jade…" Jackie chided.

"She's fine." I gave her a grim smile. "Asthma doesn't keep you from breathing all the time, Jade. It comes in quick, sudden spells. And I have an inhaler. I haven't needed it lately, but I still keep it with me just to be sure." I finally looked over at Jackie. "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner…"

He shook his head. "Don't apologize. All that matters is that you're alright."

I buried my face into the pillows, not wanting to leave my cotton fort.

"Now, it's time for us to leave."

*JCA*

Our footsteps resounded against the hardwood floor as we headed down the corridor I was now growing familiar with.

"You know, if we get arrested," I whispered, slinking against the wall, "this is going on my job application."

Jackie tapped my shoulder, and I looked over to see the same hooded figure standing by one of the glass safes. They were wearing an all-black uniform- definitely fit for a robbery. She moved with balance and determination: she obviously knew what she was doing. Thankfully, I'd quietly swiped the Pink Puma from one of the cases as soon as we entered the building.

"Wow!" Jade, who had somehow managed to sneak along with us, whispered in awe, "when I grow up, I wanna be just like her!"

"A criminal?!" Jackie whipped around to face Jade.

"No." Jade shook her head. "A female Jackie Chan!"

Jackie turned to me. "Are you humming...Led Zeppelin?"

I stopped humming _Rock and Roll._ "It calms me down." I tried to breathe normally but ended up hyperventilating. I was feeling more anxious than I thought, but couldn't pinpoint exactly what was causing it.

The hooded figure leaped foreward, pinning Jackie against the wall. He held up both fists, pushing the perpetrator away.

Suddenly, the hooded figure pulled off their disguise to reveal long, black hair and feminine features.

"You're a girl?!" Jackie gasped in surprise.

"What?" I laughed. "Surprised girls can rob museums, Jackie?"

Jackie fumbled over his words. "You are under arrest!"

The girl looked annoyed. "You do realize all three of us go to jail, right? I'm Viper, by the way."

"Thanks for the introduction." Sarcasm riddled my voice.

"We are not crooks!" Jackie defended. "She's a writer and I am an archeologist!" In his muddled protests, Jackie stumbled back, managing to knock over a vase. The alarm rang in my ears.

"Way to go," Viper and I said in unison as we were surrounded.

*JCA*

The police station was hectic yet calm all the same. Jackie and I had been handcuffed, along with Viper.

"Jackie!" Uncle's voice reverberated against the speaker. "Why did you steal the Pink Puma?! There is no puma in the Chinese zodiac. It has NO MAGIC!"

"I know, Uncle." Jackie sighed, his shoulders slumped, and looked over at me. "It's complicated."

"One more thing," Uncle started, and I put my palm to my forehead, "you are a criminal! You are a very bad influence on Jade!"

I recalled Jackie saying the same about Viper to Jade. Yeah, okay, so she was cool and a lot like James Bond. She was breaking the law, too.

"I know, but-" Jackie took a deep breath. "That is why we need you to take the next flight here and-"

"No no no!" I yanked the phone away from Jackie and put it to my own ear. "You don't know- we're only allowed one phone call!" Click.

"We're screwed," I groaned, plopping down next to Jackie. If my dad found out about this, I'd be dead before I turned twenty-four.

"I'm not exactly sure you know how much trouble you and your buddy are in." I looked up to see a police officer, who was an older guy with a shaggy haircut, standing by the door.

"Oh, we have the least bit of an idea." I decided to use sarcasm with this guy. It would only lighten the mood.

"Are you gonna tell us your real name?" The cop tapped his booted foot on the floor.

"I told you." I rubbed my face. "It's Jocelyn Chan."

"What?" Jackie gave me a confused look.

"Uh… I'm his…" I swung an awkward arm around Jackie's shoulder. "I'm his twin sister!"

"Sister?" The police man raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah," I retorted. "Can't you see the resemblance?"

Jackie let out a sigh. "Where do you come _up_ with these things?"

"Are you sure you're not his girlfriend?" At this remark a blush formed on Jackie's cheeks, and I tossed my head back and laughed.

"He only _wishes_."

*JCA*

By some weird twist of fate, Jackie and I's cells were aligned next to each other.

I was leaning against the wall and humming "Prison Blues" and drumming my fingers on my knee, while Jackie paced around in circles aimlessly. Although this wouldn't look good for college, it was fun messing with the police.

"Jackie, would you sit down?" I complained. "You're making me dizzy."

"Hey, bro." Ratso was now standing outside of Jackie's cell.

Jackie leaned foreward toward the glass. "What do you want?" There was a hard edge to his voice that I'd never detected before.

"What rock…" Ratso raised his voice, a smirk forming on his lips, "is the legless reptile under?"

"What are you talking about?" Jackie blinked.

"Where does the sleeping lizard lie?" Ratso challenged.

"What?!" Jackie and I exclaimed in unison.

"WHERE'S THE SNAKE TALISMAN?!" Ratso demanded.

"Don't you read newspapers?" I wiggled my fingers in Ratso's direction. "We took the Pink Puma."

Ratso lifted his hand, and I saw he was gripping a small, beeping object.

"See?" Jackie gestured to the object. "No talisman. Like the gizmo says." He turned his back to Ratso. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my delicious _prison_ food is getting cold." Jackie was capable of being sarcastic when he wanted to.

There were more footsteps, more strided and determined ones, at that.

"Viper?" Me and Jackie's gasps were in sync. The said woman was dressed in tight black clothing, with her hair cascading down her back.

"What do you want?" I refused to look at her, not forgiving her for getting us in prison. If she had gone to prison, I wouldn't have had a problem.

"It's not what you think it is," Viper told me, her voice hesitant. She held up a pink diamond. "I'll bust you out of prison, if you let me."

My eyes widened. "You're kidding."

"I'm not." She shook her head. "I'll trade this for the talisman."

"Give you the talisman?" I crossed my arms over my chest in refusal. "I don't think so, chicka. Nope."

"Are you sure?" The diamond twinkled in Viper's smooth hand.

Jackie wavered, and I was becoming less hesitant. "Alright, but only if you promise not to-"

She vanished- literally.

But on the bright side, we were let out of jail.

*JCA*

"Macey!" Jade's little arms wrapped around my waist so tight I couldn't breathe. "Are you okay? What happened? Where's Jackie? Did you get the talisman?"

"Not so many questions at once, Jade," I laughed, patting her head. "I'm fine. Jackie's on his way." Just as I completed this sentence, Jackie exited the prison doors.

"Jackie, I think I-" before I could finish, Jackie wrapped his arms around me.

"Uh, Jackie?" I was suddenly taken aback by this anewed physical contact. "What...are you doing?"

"I'm just so glad we are out of prison."

"Me, too," I confessed with a grin as we pulled out of each other's embrace. "I thought I'd _rot_ in there."

Jackie held up the new talisman in his hand.

"Wait…" I examined the pink-tinted talisman "this isn't worth anything. It's a fake."

"Viper pulled a viper on...Macey!" Jade blinked.

"Old proverb: there is no honor among thieves," Jackie commented, and I squeezed the fraud pendant in my hands.

"Jackie, I think I got it!" I looked up at him. "The snake talisman is magic!"

Jackie and Jade stared at me with equally puzzled expressions.

"He-llo?" I waved the fake talisman in Jackie's direction. "Invisibility." I smirked knowingly. "That's how Viper got away so quickly in the prison." I looked around. "She's not anywhere near."

"We have a mystery on our hands," Jackie speculated.

"Rooby-Dooby-Doo," I agreed.

*JCA*

The Thanksgiving Day Parade was already at a booming start by the time Jackie, Uncle, Jade, and I arrived.

"Something doesn't feel right," I muttered.

"What do you mean?" Jackie looked at me with concern.

"Uh…" I pointed my index finger toward the parade. A group of black hooded figures were crawling atop one of the balloons. Their fists were in the air, dodging at….nothing?

"Does that feel right?"

"Jade! No," I heard Jackie say, and looked up to see Jade crawling on top of the balloon.

I facepalmed as Jackie and I ran toward the balloon.

"Wait...Jackie...it's Viper!" I stopped.

"What's Viper?" He stared at me from over his shoulder.

"She's invisible, and she's using the talisman to fight those guys!" I gestured to the Shadowkhan.

"And she's taking advantage of…" his eyes widened with realization. "Good thinking!"

A bucket of paint suddenly landed on one of the shadow fighters. Jackie grabbed for the talisman, which landed on the balloon. I scrambled for the object, gripping it in my hands. "I'll bring it back later, thank you!"

Something began to vibrate under my feet.

Great. Because now's perfect timing for an earthquake.

There was a loud bang, oddly similar to that of a bomb, and the machine carrying the balloon stopped abruptly, ripping only slightly. I uncovered my eyes to see that we'd somehow run into the Statue of Liberty.

"Well…" I shrugged. "At least we have a nice view?" I tittered.

The Statue of Liberty vanished. Literally. Somehow, our balloon still managed to stay up.

"Whatever you do, don't look down," Jackie whispered.

I automatically looked down and let out a squeak of renewed terror.

*JCA*

"Freeze!" Instantly we were surrounded by blaring lights and loud police officers.

"It's okay!" Jackie used his free hand to show the police officers the REAL talisman. I glanced down and realized he was holding my right hand in his as we stood on the sidewalk. "I have it! It's yours!"

"Real good," the same police officer who'd asked if I was Jackie's girlfriend earlier pressed. "Now, tell us what you did with the Statue of Liberty."

The island where the Lady Liberty once was was empty.


	9. Episode 5: Project A, for Astral (part 1

**A/N My inspiration is blooming once more! Not to mention I have a project for my Asian studies class all week...ugh...but I have a partner so that'll at least make it bearable. This story will begin to shift with different POV's, but it won't be too confusing- I'll clear things up a little at the beginning of each chapter. We'll start off with Jackie's view,...starting now!**

Chapter Nine - _Project A, for Astra_ (Episode 5, part 1)

" _I might be a little young, but honey, I ain't naive"-_ Guns N' Roses, "Rocket Queen."

 **Jackie's POV**

The silver, green-tinted talisman glinted against the wall. Reaching out a hand, Jackie Chan pried the shimmering object out of the bricks.

"Jackie had a little lamb," he murmured, stuffing it in his pocket. However, his triumph was short-lived- the Shadowkahn had appeared at the entrance of the cave.

 _Think fast!_ "It's not here!" He waved his hands in the air for proof. "Can you believe it?" Jackie let out a nervous titter as the group approached him.

"Jackie!" A female voice brought him to his right. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that Macey, who had become his assistant in the shop and "partner" with outside work, jogging toward him. Although short in stature and innocent-appearing, the girl was reliant enough, and Jackie had been more than surprised when she told him she'd been trained, at least for a short time, in martial arts. With her flexible figure and fast pace, she'd make a fine enough partner.

"Did you get it?" Macey panted as she came to his side. Ever since he'd been informed of her condition, Jackie had worried for Macey's safety, but decided not to mention it. An inhaler was to help, right? As any medicine would help would help any illness.

"I got it," Jackie answered in a low voice. "But I don't think I am the only one after it." He gestured hesitantly to the Shadowkahn.

Macey rolled her eyes in exasperation and dodged a kick from one.

"We need to work on your combat skills," Jackie yelled as the two fought the Shadowkahn.

"I didn't think I'd be training to be in the army…" Macey muttered, taking a swing at Tohru and missing by just a mark.

"A wise man once told me, why fight, when you can run?" Macey looked at Jackie and gave a nervous shrug, before darting off past the cave entrance.

Jackie followed suit, but was picked up by the shirt collar by Tohru. The sheep talisman fell to the ground, and the thug took it, throwing it into the air.

Jackie and Macey looked up to see a helicopter circling the area.

The Enforcers immediately took hold of the talisman, disappearing into the copter.

Jackie turned to Macey. "Do you trust me?"

Macey stared at him. "Is that a trick question?" She was breathing heavily, whether from nervousness or her condition, Jackie couldn't tell. Maybe a combination of both.

"You trust me? Yes or no?" The time was ticking. He had to get into the helicopter, or the talisman wouldn't make it back to Uncle's Rare Finds.

Macey hesitated, but then nodded. "Yeah...yeah, I do…"

Without a word, Jackie managed to climb into the copter, and held out a hand.

Her eyes widened. "You expect me to climb up...there?!" Her voice vibrated against the wind like when you put your face up to a fan.

"Just jump!" Sweat beads formed on Jackie's forehead. Macey took a deep breath and leaped up, missing by just a second- Jackie grabbed her hand, pulling her inside.

The train tracks beneath them crashed to the ground.

"Whoa," Macey murmured, taking a step back into the helicopter. She peered over the edge. Rocks crumbled beneath the helicopter, train tracks spilling out onto the ground.

The Dark Hand watched this all in shock, unable to comprehend what they'd seen.

Ratso spoke the groups' thoughts out loud:

"No way he's human."

*JCA*

 _Valmont's hand came down with a resounding slam on the wooden table. The rest of the Dark Hand shuddered visibly. Valmont definitely induced fear into his followers, especially with his knowledge and power._

 _But the words of fury emitted not from Valmont, but from a large, green dragon-shaped statue on the wall: "Chan possesses yet another talisman while I have none? You are weak, Valmont!" The addressed man seemed only annoyed. "And your men are fools!"_

 _At this Finn pulled out a handgun. "That's it, I ain't takin' no more lip from a statue," he seethed, clearly irked. "Besides, Chan wasn't the only one there. There was a girl with him, too."_

 _"Chan? A girlfriend?" A smirk ghosted across Valmont's lips. "And what does she owe to him?"_

 _"I don't know, sir," Finn admitted half-heartedly, taking a step back. "All I know is that I saw a girl walkin' in with him. They went in together and left together."_

 _"Hmm," said Valmont thoughtfully, drumming his fingers on the table._

 _"I am no statue." The statue's eyes glinted, and a hiss curled around its words. "You stand in the presence of a Demon Sorcerer. I once held dominion over a vast empire, but my subjects betrayed me! They cast a Chi spell which imprisoned me in this pitiful icon, where I have remained for 900 years!" Disdain ruled his voice. "The twelve magic talismans, from which I drew my power, were scattered to the winds."_

 _There was a moment of silence between the Dark Hand._

 _"Whoa," Ratso responded at last, blinking._

 _"You got jacked," Finn agreed incredulously._

 _The statue's eyes gleamed once more, this time with more malice. "Acquisition of all the talismans will allow me to free of my confinement and walk the Earth once again."_

 _"At which point," Valmont noted with a sigh, "we will be rewarded the lost treasure of Ching-sui Hai. Well worth taking a little 'lip', don't you think?"_

 _Ratso and Finn gave each other equally as chastened looks._


	10. Episode 5: Project A, For Astral (part 2

**A/N Does anyone else watch Supernatural? I've become obsessed with it lately and been writing a few fanfics. ^^ But anyways I was was watching it yesterday and noticed some similarities between Jackie Chan Adventures and Supernatural. Hmnn..would a crossover work, or nah? I'm sorry for cutting the chapter off so quickly, I just didn't know where else to stop. TT_TT There is going to be a ton of interaction between Jackie and Macey in this chapter, since there hasn't been much between the two lately. I'm planning on fitting in Macey's parents sometime soon. Please continue to review, those make my day! *^_^***

Chapter Ten - _Project A, for Astral_ (Episode 5, completed)

" _Keep the targets in your sight, know the cards you're dealing"-_ Ozzy Osbourne, "A.V.H."

 **Macey's POV**

We arrived at Uncle's Rare Finds a few days later. I was sore and tired, and I was pretty sure I'd bruised a couple of ribs in the whole fiasco. All in all it felt good to finally be able to sit down.

Jade, who Jackie insisted stay behind on this venture, jumped up vigorously from the plastic chair in the corner. "Take me to Melvin World!"

I tilted my head toward Jackie. "Melvin World?"

Jackie sighed, letting his arms drop to his side. "Amusement park. Before we left I promised Jade I would take her."

"So can we go?" Jade kicked her feet back and forth, gazing up at her uncle eagerly.

"I am very tired," Jackie told her. "I will rest first. Then we can go to Melvin World."

"Could Macey take me?" Jade shot me a hopeful glance, and I had to smile at the child's peppiness.

"I have bruised ribs, Jade," I explained. "I'm not exactly sure I'd be much fun to ride on a roller coaster with."

Jade hung her head somberly, but agreed to let Jackie and I rest before heading to the desired amusement park.

*JCA*

"Ayye!" Uncle cuffed Jackie on the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"You research talisman!" Uncle barked, wagging his finger at Jackie.

"Uncle, I'm very tired," Jackie said pleadingly. I did notice his eyes were beginning to droop and that he swaying.

"You research first, then sleep!" At first I was amused at Uncle's constant nagging, but now I didn't find it so funny. My ribs hurt, and I was pretty sure I was hyperventilating.

Jackie sighed and sat down at the desk, and I followed suit.

"One more thing….," Uncle started. "Stay awake! You break many antiques when sleepwalking?"

"You sleepwalk?" I had a difficult time imagining Jackie Chan sleepwalking.

"I don't sleepwalk," Jackie protested through a yawn.

"So you break my antiques for fun?!" Uncle glared at Jackie, tapping his foot impatiently.

"No, Uncle." Jackie looked over at me, sighing theatrically.

I gave him a grim smile. "Let's get this over with." I picked up one of the books from the shelf.

Uncle scoffed and barged out of the room, muttering something unintelligible under his breath.

As Jackie leaned toward the computer, I studied him. "Has Uncle always been this...well, like Uncle?" The elder never seemed to speak of his past or personal life.

"No." Jackie smiled, shaking his head. "Uncle used to be full of life and excitement. He trained in martial arts as well."

That I wasn't surprised to hear, but somehow I couldn't imagine Uncle teaching a kung fu session. "So...how'd you end up living with him, anyways?"

"He offered to teach me martial arts, and I accepted and came to live with him for a year, much like Jade." He opened one of the books and began leafing through the worn pages.

"Hmm..so, it's the sheep talisman, right?" I leaned over his shoulder, peering at the book in his hands. Thankfully, the book was in English. I knew a couple of Chinese words, but beyond that, my Chinese was hopeless.

"Yes. I'm not exactly sure what power it holds, but I have a feeling it is not good." Frustration colored his voice.

I flipped through the pages, landing on one that had a picture of a wolf and a sheep. "You ever hear of 'wolf in sheep's clothing?'"

"Of course." Jackie frowned thoughtfully, gazing over at the page I'd opened.

"It looks like this talisman seems to have a theme of 'wolf in sheep's clothing'. Once, it was owned by a Noble Sheep in the Chinese zodiac. An evil spirit named Shendu drained its power and used it for himself. However, when Shendu was turned into a statue, the power was separated from him and was scattered."

"But what power does it hold?" Jackie drummed his fingers on the wooden surface of the table almost impatiently.

I squinted at the small, almost unintelligible text, which was beginning to fade against the yellow pages. "'The sheep talisman allows its user to become invisible, move through walls, and project oneself out of his or her body.'" Jackie and I looked at each other. "So, it's almost like an out-of-body experience. I don't see why this Shendu guy wants it so badly- it doesn't really have any tools to help you fight or anything. But it could definitely be dangerous if given to the wrong hands." A pile of dust flew out from one of the pages as I closed the book, and I sneezed, feeling it tickle my nose. My hay fever would begin to act up if I stayed around this dust for too long.

"Lemonade for my elders?" Our heads snapped toward the doorway, where Jade was standing on the threshold, holding three cups of lemonade with cold ice.

"Thank you, Jade." Jackie stared at her, obviously surprised at the gesture as he took the lemonade from her, taking the other and handing it to me.

"I would like to go to Section 13 now." Jade stared up at us with wide, almost cat-like eyes. If something didn't seem right, Jackie didn't sense it. Uncle ambled into the room, taking the third glass of lemonade from Jade.

"Jade wants to go to Section 13," Jackie told Uncle, standing, "so I'll just-" he withered under Uncle's glare- "call and get her a ride."

I smirked to myself, knowing Uncle would not allow Jackie to leave the shop until research was done. Captain Black agreed to pick Jade up and bring her to Section 13 as I opened the book again.

"'Astral bodies cannot be seen or heard unless they enter someone's dreams,'" I read aloud. "So, that means-" a soft snore cut me off.

Jackie's head was face-down on the table, resting his chin on his elbow for support. He was fast asleep, his broad chest moving up and down with steady breathing.

"Must be nice…" I muttered, slightly envious of how quickly he could doze off. Shaking my head, I organized the books, something I'd originally applied to do at Uncle's Rare Finds to get paid for.

When I looked back over my shoulder, I saw Jackie was gone.

"Jackie?" Had Uncle been right about Jackie sleepwalking? Frowning, I pushed the books aside and walked into the kitchen to put my empty glass back.

Jackie was standing upright, holding a mop and moving almost robotically. His eyes were still closed, and he seemed to be completely asleep.

I snickered, setting the glass in the sink.

"Jackie." I stood in front of him. "Hey Jackie, wake up." I waved my hand in his face, but to no avail. The man was standing, sleeping, and doing chores. Multi-tasking was definitely a natural to him, I thought with a smirk.

He started to walk again, heading out to the front of the apartment. I let out a startled gasp and ran after him. If he fell from the rooftop while sleeping (or otherwise, but especially sleeping) it wouldn't turn out well. And I really didn't feel like making a trip to the emergency room.

"Jaaackkiie!" My voice sounded high-pitched, almost childish, as I ran out, nearly tripping over my own two feet.

He was standing outside on the roof, snoring still, and almost tilting off the balcony.

If he fell it would definitely be my fault.

I tapped his shoulder. "Jackie, wake up." No response. Slightly frustrated, I grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back onto the balcony. His eyes snapped open, and he yelped as he fell to the ground. Or should I say roof.

Jackie sat up, looking at me quizzically. "Where am I?" His voice was still thick from sleep.

"You were sleep-walking." I hitched my thumb on my jeans and studied him. "You do sleep-walk. Have a nice nap?"

Jackie rubbed the back of his neck. "Jade came to me in a dream. She told me that she was possessed by Shendu." His eyes widened, realizing what he'd just said. "Wait...Shendu?!"

"Crap!" I specialized in reading and writing, but exorcism was definitely not my thing. "Are we gonna have to call a priest?"

"No." Jackie shook his head. "She told me that she activated the sheep talisman and her soul left her body-"

"And that means Shendu must be controlling her," I finished, paling. "Call Captain."

"What is he going to do?" Jackie seemed rather exasperated.

"He won't do anything." I pulled Jackie toward me and fished around in his pockets.

"Hey-!" Jackie sputtered, reddening slightly as my hands brushed against his hip.

"Ah-ha!" I pulled out his cell phone. "I hope you have Captain Black on speed dial."

*JCA*

 **Jackie's POV**

The sound of the dial rang in my ears.

"Hello?" The familiar voice of Captain Black erupted out of the hand-held device.

"Jade is evil!" I yelled into the phone, desperate to get through to him. If we didn't move fast, Section 13 could very well be destroyed. Shendu was too greedy and evil to think otherwise.

Captain Black only chuckled. "I know she's a handful, Jackie," he quipped hesitantly, "but evil?"

"No!" I sputtered. "Shendu...talisman….sheep...ehh!"

A low, gravelly voice came through the speaker. "I will soon devour your soul."

In my shock I almost dropped the phone. "See? Evil!" I grabbed my free hand to stop it from shaking. Maybe I was more tired than I imagined.

Captain Black came back through the phone: "I'll see you later, Chan." Click. He had ended the call.

I let out a grunt of frustration and pocketed the device, willing myself not to react with too much anger.

"Where's Melvin World?" Macey pulled me aside.

"Uh…" I was suddenly tongue-tied, my stress causing a mental block.

Macey sighed. "Listen, I can take you to Melvin World after we talk to Uncle. I'm sure he has some sort of spell that can get Jade back to her normal self."

I let out a deep breath, nodding. "The Chi spell. It will free the evil spirit from Jade and return her to her natural self."

"Come on, then." Macey tugged at my sleeve, and I allowed her to drag me back into the apartment. If I had fallen, I would have likely broken several bones, or at least gained a concussion….

I swayed at the thought of hitting the concrete.

*JCA*

 **Jackie's POV, continued***

The amusement park swam with young children and their parents heading from ride to ride.

Macey gripped my shoulder as we walked. "Which ride do you think she's on?"

Screams from a roller coaster echoed in my ears. "Uh…" I turned around, pointing at the green-tainted roller coaster. "There!"

We jogged toward the ride, waiting in line. I looked around, wondering if she had gotten off yet. A couple wandered by, carrying a young boy in their arms.

"Ah." Macey nudged me, and my attention snapped back to the ride. "There she is." Her sentence was confirmed when I spotted Jade, sitting next to Captain Black, on one of the rides. She didn't appear happy, her facial expression neutral, a frown tugging at her lips.

"That is definitely not Jade." My head was beginning to hurt, and my stomach churned at the thought of the evil spirit possessing her. I suppose that is what I get for not watching her more closely.

Now was not the time for self-pity. I snapped out of my guilt-ridden state and darted toward the ride, climbing into the cart next to Jade successfully as the roller coaster zoomed by. Macey, although terrified, had managed to climb in after me, her face pale.

"Captain Black-" I struggled to catch my breath. "Get away from her!"

"Whoa there, Jackie." The addressed captain held up his hands. "She's not really Jade!" I yelled over the wind. "The Talisman's magic has turned her into a sheep!" As the roller coaster sped down the tracks, several of the Shadowkahn were already surrounding us.

"Jackie…" Macey began tentatively, wavering.

"I know," I murmured back, my eyes fixated on the Dark Hand.

Captain Black stared at me with obvious confusion.

"Uh…" I glanced around. "Uh, no, I mean- look, I'll prove it!" I leaned toward Jade. "What's the moose's name?" I called in her ear. "The name?!"

Jade glared at me, letting out a low growl.

"You can't name it, can you?" I felt a soar of triumph. "Evil! You're evil!"

"You really should get some sleep, Jackie," Captain Black suggested sympathetically as the ride came to a stop.

I felt like pulling out my hair. Before I could do anything else, I felt something vibrating in my pocket.

Macey dug into the side of my pants, and we nearly fell over. "Here!" Macey exclaimed, pulling the phone out and holding it to Jade's ear. Uncle began to chant, and I realized he was describing the Chi spell.

A shriek split the air as the spirit left Jade's body. She slumped down in the seat, her eyes no longer narrowed.

"I'm so sorry, Jackie." The voice emerging from her body was back to my niece. "Now it's my fault the talisman is with the Dark Hand."

I let out a sigh of relief. "But it is also thanks to you that we are all safe."

"Can we go again?" Jade looked up at me with wide eyes. "Please?"

"Yeah, Jackie." Macey leaned over, nudging me in the ribs repeatedly. "Please?"

"I don't see why not," I said with a smile as the roller coaster started up again.


	11. Episode 6: Shell Game (part 1)

**A/N I had school off due to a religious holiday. (Not my religion, but a Jewish holiday.) But this gives me a chance to write! It may seem a little choppy but that's because my depression is back at full throttle this time, but I'll write just for you guys. About the whole song quotes thing...yeah...there are some bands that don't mind you using their stuff, but some have other ideas. I'll be careful!**

" _So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling_ "- Nickelback, "Gotta Be Somebody."

Chapter Eleven - _Shell Game_ (Episode 6, part 1)

"The breath flows to the finger tips, then down to the toes…"

We were back at Uncle's Rare Finds, Jackie offering up kung fu lessons. (At Jade's request, of course.) Kung fu had a lot of yoga involved, something I also did not know. Who knew a sport so rough could be so peaceful, too?

"Then the toes go up…" Jade high-kicked, "...the bad guy's nose!"

I almost fell backwards. Standing still was not my best forte, as I was very clumsy and distracted easily. I'd been told as a kid that I tripped over my own two feet. This definitely wouldn't be easy. I'd forgotten most of the lessons I'd taken as a kid already, and lost my balance completely when Jade kicked.

Jackie hooked his fingers on his jeans, giving Jade a stern look.

"What?" Jade stared back at her uncle in return. "He was asking for it!"

Jackie sighed. "Discipline, Jade."

"But I wanna be a lean, mean, Jackie Chan machine!" She punched the air, and I had to smirk at her enthusiasm.

"Don't be in such of a hurry!" Jackie scolded gently. "Slow and steady wins the rest."

"Chinese proverbs, right?" Jade sighed, allowing her hands to fall to her waist.

"Greek, actually," I corrected, recalling the philosophy class I'd taken in high school. One would think that fairy tales wouldn't be useful in life, but that has definitely turned out to be wrong.

"The story of 'the Tortoise and the Hare'," Jackie stated, kneeling next to Jade. "Once upon a-" Jade had already begun to ignore him, turning to go. "Where are you going?"

"Breakfast," Jade replied, an "obviously" tone to her voice. "Race ya!" She darted into the kitchen.

Jackie sighed audibly, running a hand over his face.

"She's a kid," I pointed out reassuringly. "I'm sure she'll grow out of this soon."

"She acts with impulse. I'm worried it will get her into trouble," Jackie admitted exasperatedly.

"'Get?'" I repeated, putting a hand on my hip. "Probably not anymore than she already has."

"You're right." He allowed himself to smile. "Let's hope it is not anymore than this. I apologize if she's been a bother."

"She's cute," I replied. "It's alright."

"Jackie!" Jade darted back into the foyer. "Come look!" She tugged Jackie into the living room, and I followed, intending to ask what she was so excited about.

However, by the time Jackie and I were able to make it into the living room, the TV had switched to a new cereal ad.

"Hmm, cereal," Jackie hummed, squinting at the TV. "We'll get that next time."

"No!" Jade moaned in exasperation, tugging at his tank top. I could see his broad chest closer now, with muscular, wide shoulders. "The rabbit talisman. It was on one of the turtles at the zoo!"

"How do you know this, Jade?" I remained skeptical. "You better not be fooling around…"

"I'm not fooling!" Jade's palm made contact with her forehead. "The turtle was on TV and the talisman was in the back of its shell."

"Jade," Jackie began, but I cut him off.

"Are you sure it was the talisman?" If Jade's suspicion turned out to be correct, we'd have to go to the nearby zoo and somehow pull the talisman out of the turtle.

"Of course I'm sure." The child looked at me with annoyance, similar to the looks she'd throw at Jackie.

"How on earth are we going to get it?" I stared down at Jade. "Go into the zoo and say 'Hey, there's a rabbit talisman that might have dangerous mystical powers attached to your turtle and we need to have it so we can pull it off of his back'?"

"Yes," Jackie answered simply, as if this was actually logical assumption.

"That sounds like a great plan," I shot back, "but some of us aren't exactly kung fu masters. Not to mention some people don't believe in otherworldly dangers." I didn't. At least, not until now.

"You may be right," Jackie intoned thoughtfully, shoving one hand into his pocket, "but you also may not be. We never know until we try."

"Chinese proverb?" I quipped flatly, giving him a blank stare.

"No." He shook his head, smiling. "Just advice from an old friend. By the way, the rabbit talisman holds a rabbit demon."

He said it so casually that I almost choked on the water I was drinking. "Whuu? How's a rabbit turn into one of those?"

I must have had a weird look on my face, because Jackie chuckled earnestly at my odd reaction. "No one knows."

"I guess that rabbit ate too many carrots," I commented tiredly, sitting back in the nearby chair.

Worst comes to worst, we didn't return in one piece.

I wasn't about to be destroyed by some rabbit demon, either.

Not on my watch.


	12. Episode 12: Shell Game (part 2)

**A/N Been a rough week with loads of depression and anxiety- that's why I didn't update for awhile- but on the bright side I'm almost done with my Asian studies project. *wipes sweat bead off of forehead* I want Jackie and Macey to interact more, but I don't want it to seem rushed or forced either. I need advice on how to make my character and story better!**

Chapter Twelve - _Shell Game_ (Episode 6, completed)

" _We won't waste another day, with all these silly things in our way"-_ Crossfade, "No Giving Up."

"...so there I was, flying the plane all by myself, no co-pilot!" Jade gestured wildly as her story began to unravel. "And Jackie's hanging out the back, flopping around with no parachute either!" Recalling the situation in itself was causing Jade to grow frequently more excited, as talking about her adventures with Jackie and Macey always did.

"Yeah, right," Drew drawled through a yawn. "I bet the Snake Lady was there, too."

"Viper?" Jade shook her head. "No, that was in New York."

Drew only rolled his eyes in response, unphased by Jade's dramatic account of what had really happened in New York. Although enthralling, the tale was unbelievable in itself, and Drew refused to budge, not falling for a little kid's story.

"Jade?" Miss Hartman's clipped tone brought Jade back to reality. "Is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

The students huddled in the nearby desks snickered, eyes on Jade, murmuring amongst themselves. They had grown used to Jade's tales of adventure and malice, but were still amused at her enthusiasm.

"No, Miss Hartman," Jade mumbled, allowing her chin to hit the desk dramatically, heaving a sigh.

Jade hated Mondays.

*JCA*

 _Three powerful businessmen stood crowded around a wooden table, one white-haired man sitting on the desk, his arms crossed over his shoulder._

 _"You know, Shendu," Valmont sighed, tilting his head toward the addressed statue, "these Talisman expeditions- let's just say, are raking up some hefty out of pocket expenses." His rich voice was colored with irritation. "And as of yet, there's nothing coming back into my pocket!" Why were his men taking so long for one talisman? After all, it wasn't a hard artifact to find. And once Jackie was defeated, the Dark Hand could take over, collecting all of the talismans as they pleased. The very thought caused a malicious smile to ghost Valmont's lips._

 _"When and only when your men acquire all twelve talismans-" Shendu's raspy tone emerged from the statue- "the Lost Treasure of Ching-sui Hai shall cover your….expenses….ten times over."_

 _Valmont nodded. "The reputed lost treasure," he confirmed, self-satisfied._

 _"Ahh." Shendu let out a sigh of discontent. "So we have a skeptic."_

 _A black figure appeared, a golden, twinkling goblet resting in its hands. The figure lifted the lid, revealing gold and other sparkling jewels._

 _Slack-jawed, Valmont stared at the gold, stunned._

 _"Patience, Valmont." The sound of a tongue clicking emitted from the statue. "Slow and steady...wins the race."_

*JCA*

 **MACEY'S POV**

A line of children waited in front of Aesop the turtle, eyes widened and hands pressed against the glass.

Despite the tourists and passerbys- and the cute animals- Jackie and I were here for other reasons besides the turtle.

"A-ha," I murmured, yanking the talisman directly out of the turtle's shell. The turtle inched back, its head enclosing into its shell.

"Aww, poor thing." I patted its shell reassuringly. "Don't worry. You'll get out of here soon enough." I shuddered, imagining how boring and lonesome it would be to sit in a glass tank all day.

"Hiya, Jackie! Hey Macey!" At the sound of Jade's voice we looked up.

"Jade." Jackie frowned at his niece. "What are you doing here?"

She held up a piece of paper and pencil in response. "Research," she confirmed. "I have a project of my own."

Jackie rolled his eyes, but I nudged him, dragging him out of the tank. Jade followed suit, grasping her pencil and paper and staring almost longingly at Aesop.

We slinked out of the glass tank, emerging in the nearby hallway, walking out onto the nearby pier. A river surrounded us, water beginning to turn dark from the sinking sun.

"Gentleman." A husky voice drawled out from nearby, and Jackie gasped, pulling me behind one of the cardboard boxes.

"Hey!" I pushed his hands off my shoulders. "What the-"

"Shh!" Jackie pointed afront. On the edge of the peer, two men dressed in suits stood. One of them was wearing a velvet, red-colored jacket, appearing to be very wealthy.

"Are you….Carl Kniver?" I recognized one of the voices from the Dark Hand and felt myself begin to glower. Of course the Dark Hand had to be involved in this somehow. Then again, when were they not involved?

"Nivore," the said man corrected, a British accent lacing his rich voice. "Dr. Carl Nivore, in the flesh."

"Why are villains always British?" I murmured to myself, gripping the sides of the cardboard.

"Who's this Nivore guy?" Jade whispered, peering over my shoulder.

"Shh!" Jackie and I hissed in unison, pushing her back against the wall. The girl was likely to get us discovered if she raised her voice any higher.

Nivore knelt down, his hands resting on his knees. "And this fellow," he crooned, tapping something hard, "must be the merchandise of which my friend Valmont spoke." A sigh rippled through his words as he spoke. "Mm, yes. You're a fine specimen, aren't you? Aren't yoouu?" He leveled his voice as if he were talking to a baby or dog.

An annoyed bellow interrupted the greeting. "The money!"

"Norris." Nivore sighed theatrically, and a chef appeared, holding the money. "Pay the man."

Tohru took the briefcase, a cold glare in his eyes, and said nothing.

"Care to join me for dinner?" Nivore turned back to Tohru.

"Thank you." Tohru turned down the offer, shaking his head. "No."

"But we're having quite the delicacy." He licked his fingers, dampening them. "A dish so rare, you might say...it's endangered." He pursed his lips. "Turtle soup."

A gasp escaped Jade's own lips. "Eew," she squealed. "They're gonna eat Aesop." Her eyes widened, then her face fell, a solemn expression in her eyes. "They're gonna eat Aesop…" Her tone grew more sullen.

"Jackie, we have to do something," I whispered, realizing they would not only put the talisman in danger, but the turtle as well.

"Are you sure?" Nivore's silky voice brought my attention back to the two men. "Hmm?"

Tohru nodded, humming, "Y-yes….we uh...uh…" He raised his palm and coughed into his hand. "I must deliver this to Valmont." I realized the twinkling object in his hand was the Rabbit Talisman.

"The talisman!" I exclaimed, and Jackie pulled me back down behind the box again, shushing me.

"Careful!" Jackie yelled, and I slapped his shoulder. Both of the men's attention were on us now, their steely eyes boring into our direction.

"Uh...that one turns you into a chocolate bunny," Jackie blurted out, and I pulled him back by the shirt collar.

"Shh," I hissed, still gripping his shirt collar tightly, the thick material rubbing against my thumb.

"Jackie, we have to save Aesop." A flicker of panic registered in Jade's eyes.

"Talisman first," Jackie began automatically, but Jade shook her head.

"No, Jackie- they're gonna _kill_ Aesop!"

"Turtles are an endangered species," I whispered. "If we don't do something, he'll be another turtle to add to the list."

"Borris, that blazed manatee you prepared last week was absolutely exquisite," I heard Nivore purr approvingly, "and the grilled American condor on a bit of fava bean…." He slurped. "To die for. Don't forget the carrots."

The addressed chef nodded, ducking his head, and went out of sight.

"Why don't we get the talisman while we save Aesop?" I suggested, pulling Jackie down by the shirt collar again. "That Nivore guy has the Rabbit Talisman now. If he's not careful, he'll turn himself into a demon, and he'll become even more powerful." The very thought of a man like Carl Nivore taking control made my gut churn. "It's all tied in one. So we can do both."

Jackie calculated this statement in his head, then nodded. "You take Jade to rescue Aesop. While you're there, you can search for Talisman. I'll distract the Dark Hand."

"They do need distracting," I muttered under my breath as we entered the nearby building, where Borris was beginning to prepare Aesop for a meal.

*JCA*

I ran my hand alongside the wall, feeling for an entrance. The doors to the rooms in this place were hidden- almost like a maze- and the hallways were dark, so we had to feel our way around.

"Ow!" Jade's voice echoed against the wall.

"You okay?" I asked as the child steadied herself.

"Just peachy," she grumbled, holding her head. She poked the wall, and I heard a click noise. "Hey! I found an entrance."

The door opened, revealing a school-cafeteria-like kitchen. A lunch bar was situated near one of the ovens, like one you would see in a high school or middle school.

"That's probably where they're keeping Aesop," I whispered, gripping Jade's shoulder. "Come on." We slunk into the entrance. The smell of carrots wafted through the air, and I inhaled, the strong, sweet scent assaulting my nostrils.

"Where do you think-" I covered Jade's mouth. Just ahead of us, the two men from earlier were gathered in the corner, Aesop hooked on a leash nearby.

"I've gotta stop them!" Jade whispered, and darted ahead.

"Jade, wait-" I extended my hand to stop her, but the determined youngster was already way ahead of me. I sighed, allowing myself to slump against the cool wall. I still wasn't used to this breaking-and-entering stuff.

"Release Aesop, you tortoise-eating creep!" Jade shrieked, directing her index finger at Nivore.

Nivore only smirked. "Such a delightful child," he crooned through a chuckle. "She'll go well with a nice Bearnaise sauce, wouldn't you say, Boris?"

Jade and I gasped in unison. "What?" Eating an animal was one thing, but a human another. But it would make sense if these sick guys were willing enough to eat another human being.

"Only joking, Princess," Nivore assured her, patting her head. "Children are much too common for my sophisticated palette."

"'Sophisticated' my butt," I muttered, sliding more against the wall. Sophisticated was my dad's definition of a lawyer.

"Hey!" Jade's enunciated cry brought me back to the scene unfolding in front of me. "Let me go!"

Nivore had Jade in cuffs. "Not now, Princess." He turned to his chef. "The sooner you find a forklift, the sooner I lift a fork...to my lips."

My gaze darted to my right. The object that had once been resting in Tohru's hands was sitting atop the nearby counter. "The talisman," I whispered, my hand reaching up to grab it.

"I hate to do this, kid," a deep voice erupted behind me. "But you're gonna thank me later."

"Wait- wuhh?" My words were somehow growing slurred.

I heard a loud crack, and my world faded into darkness.

*JCA*

 _"Valmont," Shendu hissed furiously. "Your men are supposed to acquire Talismans, not sell pets."_

 _Aesop had been taken into consideration after being sold once more. The tortoise, only grateful to have not been dinner, perched near Ratso, lazily chewing on a treat._

 _"Perhaps if you'd have given fair consideration to the advance I requested," Valmont protested childishly, refusing to be moved, "none of this would have-"_

 _Valmont was cut off by a bright orange fire ball zooming past the villains at lightning speed._

 _The rest of the Dark Hand stared at Shendu._

 _"Whoa," Ratso murmured. "I did not know he could do that."_

 _The turtle swallowed his treat, not registering the commotion around him._

*JCA*

 **MACEY'S POV**

I was in a deep, deep sleep. I was having a dream that I'd become a writer, one as famous as Stephen King.

7888"Macey," I heard a soft voice probing. "Macey- wake up. We have the Talisman."

I opened my eyes, blinking and coming back into the world slowly. Jackie breathed a sigh of relief, and I yawned, stretching. "How long was I out?"

"A few minutes," Jackie answered. "Everyone is safe. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Although my head did hurt- more than hurt, actually. It felt like Lars Ulrich was drumming "Nothing Else Matters" in my brain, times a hundred. In an arena.

"I hope someone has ibuprofen," I muttered, rubbing my temples. I must have knocked my head on some- oh yeah, that Nivore guy's assistant must have cracked something down on my skull. Jeez. Could he have done it any harder?

"Whoa," Jade said in awe. "How'd you guys get from here to there so fast?" Her gaze traveled to the water surrounding us. Now that my eyes had adjusted, I could see that we were back on the pier, me sitting on a box, and Jackie and Jade standing.

Jackie held up the Talisman. "And we saved the tortoise," he told her softly. "See? Slow and steady-"

"Wins the race," I finished, a sensation of relief coursing through me.

"The turtle is in good hands." Jackie smiled, and I nodded.

"Can I take another nap?" I asked groggily, my eyes drooping, and Jackie and Jade laughed.

*JCA*

Drew groaned. "Come on! A turbo-turtle?"

Jade had been describing how the Rabbit Talisman had been able to whisk Jackie and an unconscious Macey halfway across the water and back.

"Faster than a speeding rabbit." Jade smirked at her play on words.

"No way," Drew muttered, his head hitting the desk in exasperation. His neighbor's exaggerated stories would never stop.

"Way!" Jade insisted, giving him a defiant glare.

"Yeah, right." Drew yawned. "I bet that super strong Ox guy was there, too."

"El Toro?" Jade shook her head, her hair falling over her eyes. "Nah, that was in Mexico, when I was flying the plane!"


	13. Episode 7: Bullies (part 1)

**A/N Agh! I swear you guys are allergic to reviewing….if you review I'll give you….cake...with plenty of whipped cream...so, please? *gives puppy dog eyes* There's gonna be a bit of one-on-one Jackie and Macey interaction in this chapter, since it's been mostly Jade and parental Macey. Has anyone else noticed that in the show Jackie has little to no background? He doesn't talk about his childhood or parents or anything….anyways...**

 **I haven't done disclaimer in awhile so I'll do it again, just for kicks. (Pun intended.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or any of the characters you recognize. I only own Macey and any other characters that aren't originally in the series itself. Nor do I own any of the songs quoted before each chapter, a few mentioned artists are Nickelback, Metallica, Ozzy Osbourne, Simple Plan, Avenged Sevenfold, and a lot more to come.**

Chapter Thirteen - Bullies (episode 7, part 1)

" _We all know that life ain't fair, but there are more of us, we're everywhere_ "- Shinedown, "Bully."

 _The desk in Valmont's office was only growing more and more familiar to the Dark Hand._

 _"Valmont?" The snake-like voice of Shendu erupted through the statue. "Where is the dragon talisman?"_

 _"My men are on it," Valmont answered boredly, accustomed to his boss's temper._

 _"Your men could not find their own shadows," Shendu snarled. "And your incompetence continues to stupefy me."_

 _"Oh?" Valmont snapped his fingers. "I'll stupefy you."_

 _The Shadowkhan appeared, the black figures circling the men._

 _Shendu wavered. "Temper, Valmont…"_

 _The white-haired man growled under his breath, no longer amused by Shendu's antics._

*JCA*

 **MACEY'S POV**

I was packing up books, shelving and organizing, when I heard a thud coming from the foyer.

I squinted, tucking a textbook underneath my arm, and ambled into the entrance of the shop.

Jade was standing by the door, her chest heaving in and out, eyes widened. Her backpack was on the floor next to her feet.

"Jade, what's wrong?" If the Dark Hand had hurt her, I knew I was gonna have to kick some villain butt.

"I got in trouble at school!" Jade jumped from one foot to the other anxiously. "Please don't tell Jackie, please…."

My gaze softened. "What happened?" If anything, she hadn't gotten herself in trouble intentionally. Jade was a handful, but she wasn't the type to start things with other students.

Jade stared at her feet, the floor suddenly becoming very interesting.

"Jade." I put my hand gently on her shoulder. "What happened?"

She finally leveled her gaze with mine. "I'm kind of getting bullied at school. And this one kid-"

"Don't tell me," I said softly. "You punched him."

"He was asking for it!" Jade protested, appearing hopeless.

"That boy may have been a jerk," I said slowly, taking her backpack and hanging it on the hook, "but you shouldn't have punched him. Maybe next time you can find a better way to stand up for yourself."

"Yes, Macey," Jade sighed, turning away from me. I smiled sadly after her.

"Are you...are you gonna tell Jackie?" The question emerged squeaked.

"I have to," I told her. "But I won't get you in trouble."

Jade breathed a sigh of relief and wiped her forehead. "He'll understand, right?"

"Of course he will." I smiled reassuringly. "Listen, Jade, I was bullied in school, too. But you know what I did?"

"What?" Her eyes widened.

"I learned to ignore them." I patted her head. "The more you ignore them, the more they leave you alone."

"Okay," Jade agreed a little less enthusiastically. "Maybe I'll try that."

"Good girl," I said, and she grinned, bounding into the living room. Her energy had returned, and I laughed softly, turning up the radio nearby. Jackie and Uncle hadn't even known they'd had a radio until I found it sitting in the back room, dusty and rotting away. After cleaning it up and finding some decent stations, it was as good as new.

" _Every rose has its thorn, just like every night has its dawn, just like every cowboy sings a sad, sad song_ -" The song was cut off by a fuzzy, annoying sound. Another station tuned in.

"What the…" I muttered, adjusting the signal.

" _I get knocked down, but I get up again!_ " Once more, the signal was cut off.

"Forget it!" I exclaimed, slapping the radio off and shoving it aside.

Just as I began to organize again, I heard footsteps. "Macey?" It wasn't Jade.

Jackie was standing on the threshold, appearing tired.

"I got a call that Jade got in trouble at school," he sighed. "What's going on? And what happened to the radio?"

"Uh, it just quit working." I pushed it back onto the desk. "And Jade," I said slowly, looking up, "is getting bullied at school. She tried to defend herself, but not in the best way possible."

Jackie rubbed his face. "She hit the bullies, didn't she?"

I nodded tentatively.

"I was afraid this would happen." He scratched the back of his neck, a habit I was beginning to notice. "Violence is never the answer. You should only fight when you have no other choice."

"She probably felt like she had no other choice." I set the books aside and sat on the edge of the desk, my legs swinging and hitting the wall. "Maybe the boy likes her and doesn't know how else to express it." _Or maybe he's just a little jerk._

"I was bullied in school as well," Jackie said softly. "But I did not react with violence."

"You? Bullied?" _Yeah, right_. "No way." I could hardly picture Jackie getting picked on by a group of school imbeciles. He definitely did not fit the image of a bullied kid.

"It's true." He gave me a sheepish smile. "You could say I learned to cope."

"How?" I opened a book and leafed through it aimlessly, squinting at the Chinese handwriting and symbols.

"Discipline," Jackie answered simply. "And a lot of patience."

I looked down, unsure of how to respond to this statement. Maybe he had a rougher past than I thought.

A cell phone buzzed, and I glanced up. Jackie held up a finger, then pulled out his flip phone before answering. "Hello?" His facial expression darkened. "Yes...I see….we'll be there as soon as we can. Thank you." He hung up and slipped the phone into his back pocket.

"What happened?" I closed the book and shelved it.

"Captain Black has been hospitalized." His face contorted with worry. "It doesn't look good…"

"Crap." I stiffened. "Do you want me to come with you?" Maybe he needed back-up. The Dark Hand never gave up, even if an injury was involved.

"If you like." Jackie sounded defeated.

I frowned.

Was this job taking more of a toll on him than I realized?


	14. Episode 7: Bullies (part 2)

**A/N My life is making writing seem like a chore at the moment. However, I am enjoying it, and writing this story has definitely been fun. I'm glad so many people are entertained by it! And to my reviewer: You can ask me a question, but it depends on what kind of question it is.**

 **For this chapter there will be a little off-camera and off-show plot to it, such as my character's background and extra conversations, but it will focus a bit more on Jackie. Scenes will be a bit changed up, but it will still follow the won't be much Jade in this chapter, but I'll bring her back toward the end. I thought I'd mention, for visual purposes, that Macey's voice actress would most likely be Mandy Moore, who voiced Rapunzel in Tangled.**

 **Here's the continuation of episode 7… "Bullies."**

" _You sealed your demise when you took what was mine"_ \- Bullet For My Valentine, "Waking the Demon."

Chapter Fourteen - Bullies (episode 7, completed)

"How did this happen?"

We were standing outside of Captain Black's hospital room, waiting to hear for visitor's permission. Hospitals made me uncomfortable- the fact that I was surrounded by rooms where people had died unnerved me, even more so than being around contagious illnesses. But for Jackie's sake, I had to suck it up and swallow my discomfort. He'd been through enough and, despite his protests, I probably wasn't making things any easier.

There was a solemn glint in his eyes as he spoke. "He was injured during a robbery involving Valmont."

"Valmont?" I'd had yet to be updated on the villain world. Had a new thug come into the picture, and I'd just not noticed?

"He's the….leader...of the Dark Hand." I noticed a hint hesitation in his voice.

I frowned. _Does he not trust me? Or is he just too shaken up by the news?_ I'd only known him for a couple of weeks, so it would make sense if he didn't completely trust me. I tried not to show my annoyance- I could be overthinking things, after all.

"Could anything demonic or supernatural be involved in the robbery?" I pondered aloud, leaning back and putting my foot against the wall for a krutch. "If the Dark Hand was with Captain Black during the robbery, why wouldn't there be? He could be using a talisman to control all of this." I was beginning to think like Jackie. I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. "What's the next talisman?"

I didn't get a response. He was staring into space, looking at seemingly nothing, his eyes slightly widened.

"Jackie." I waved my hand in front of his face. "Jackie Chan?" Still no response. He must have zoned out and forgot to zone back in.

"Earth to Jackie!" I slapped him upside the head to get his attention. I was starting to act like Uncle, but it had to be done.

Jackie let out a surprised yelp, snapping back to reality. "Huh..wuuh?!"

I sighed. "Never mind… any notes on this talisman?"

"The Dragon Talisman causes mass destruction," Jackie said in a hushed voice. "That must have caused the building where the robbery took place to explode."

"Lovely," I muttered.

"Mr. Chan and company?" We looked up at the sound of the female nurse's voice. "You can visit Mr. Black now. He's awake and well." The blonde gave us a curt smile, gesturing to the door.

Jackie breathed a sigh of relief, and I smiled, stepping forward. "Come on, Space Cadet."

He rolled his eyes at this remark but followed me inside.

The special agent was propped against a pillow in bed, his leg in a cast and poised upright in a sling. He looked tired, unshaven, and all in all not well. Not exactly what the nurse had said. But at least he was alive.

"Jackie!" Captain Black gave his co-worker a big smile. "Come on in, sit down."

"Uh...alright." Jackie glanced around, examining his surroundings carefully as he sat. I followed suit, taking my place in the chair next to him. Through the window, I could see cars and trucks speeding down the interstate, and the sound of a distant firetruck siren.

"Are you alright?" Jackie leaned toward Captain Black, a look of worry written on his face.

"I'm fine, Jackie." The addressed agent turned to me. "And who is this?"

"Oh, this is my...friend, Macey," Jackie introduced. "She's been staying with me… us...Uncle and I...the past couple of weeks."

"Are you sure she's just a friend, Jackie?" Captain Black winked at me, and I glared at him.

"Of course." Jackie's gaze darkened. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you having a girl around ya all the time is bound to attract attention," Captain Black pointed out, sitting up and grunting from the effort. "People are going to think you're together."

"Together?" Jackie's eyes widened. "As in, together...together?" A pink shade tinted his cheeks.

I burst out laughing, and Jackie rubbed his face in exasperation.

"No, Captain Black," he murmured. "She's been working with me, that's all."

"Working?" Captain Black was definitely paying attention now. "What sort of work?"

"Just...helping." Jackie gave him a thin smile.

"Mhm." I knew Black's one-worded statement was obviously sarcastic, but thankfully he didn't press more on the issue, instead eyeing me curiously. "Are you sure it's okay for an outsider to be working with us, Jackie?"

"Hey!" I folded my arms across my chest defensively. "I'm not an outsider. Uncle hired me to work at the store, hell-o?"

"You know what I mean," Captain Black said darkly.

I was a bit annoyed, but turned to Jackie for help.

He cleared his throat and spoke up, "She's been wonderful help. She's saved my butt more than once. She knows martial arts as well."

Captain Black's attention snapped back to me. "What?"

"Uh...I'm not very good." I gulped. "But I know enough to defend myself. I'm clumsy, that's all! I'm not some little girl who needs to be saved."

"Whoa, we weren't saying that, Macey." Captain Black raised a gauged hand in surrender. "I just meant not many people know about our work."

"Yeah," I said flatly. "It's not exactly a day job."

"Tell me about it," Jackie murmured, running a hand across his face.

"Well, we'll just have to see how much we can trust of you." Captain Black looked at me not unkindly. "I mean that, Macey. You keep it up helping Jackie out, as he says, and you could be of good use to Section 13. Just don't get killed."

I laughed dryly. "I'll try not to."

"Until then," Captain Black sighed, resting an arm on the bedside, "I wish you two the best of luck."

I rolled my eyes. "If he's well enough to be a smart-aleck, I'm pretty sure he'll be fine."

Jackie smirked at me knowingly. "You could be right."

"I'll see you two later." Captain Black winked at me, and I stood, ignoring this gesture.

"Let's go, Space Cowboy."

Jackie groaned audibly and followed me.

"Good luck, Macey," Captain Black called after us. "Maybe you'll be able to keep Jackie in line. And Jackie?"

Jackie paused, his hand on the doorknob, glancing over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"Don't take this too...personally." Captain Black smiled. "You don't have to get involved in it this time. I was the one caught up in the robbery."

Nodding solemnly, Jackie stepped out, me taking the lead, and closed the door behind us.

*JCA*

The only sound in the car was "The Joker" by Steve Miller Band playing softly on the radio.

Jackie drove, while I sat shotgun, leaning against the window and watching the highway speed by in a blur.

Unable to stand the awkwardness between us any longer, I coughed. "Uh, Jackie? You okay?"

"Just dandy…" he muttered, his gaze fixated on the road.

"Obviously not." I sighed, sitting up to face him. "What's-"

"I have to do something," he said quietly.

"Jackie-"

"The Dark Hand was able to steal the Dragon Talisman from me." Jackie avoided my gaze. "And now he used it to steal money from the United States Mint."

"I'm guessing that's a bad thing," I said flatly.

"Very bad!" He nodded. "I don't know what to do about it."

"Well…." I mentally recalled the crime shows I used to watch, such as NCIS, Criminal Minds, BONES, and even Supernatural.

"If you're looking to get the talisman, why don't we just pretend to be FBI agents?"

"FBI agents!" Jackie's gaze snapped to me. "Macey, that is a crime! We cannot even think about doing that."

"Really?" I gave him a blank, unamused stare.

"What?" He stared back at me.

"Jackie, the road!" The car swirved, causing an angry driver to honk at us in return.

"You're an agent already," I reminded him. "Why not make it authentic?" Even if it wasn't, at least he'd have a cool badge to show.

"But I'm an archaeologist, not a criminal!" His face reddened with either embarrassment or frustration.

"Come on," I moaned.

Jackie steadied his grip on the steering wheel and swallowed. "I….I...I just…" he sighed, regaining his composure. "I suppose it could work. But where on earth are we going to get fake FBI badges?"

I grinned maliciously. "I know just the place."

Jackie paled visibly.

*JCA*

"There ya go!" I slid the fake FBI badge toward Jackie. It had our real identities on it, but fake names.

"You better not lose that," I warned as he slid the badge in his pocket. "That thing took me twenty minutes to get." After this, I was never going to the DMV again. After hassling with the guy behind the counter and then going through several years' worth of paperwork and identification, I finally managed to wrestle a couple of fake (but realistic as they were) FBI badges from the main office.

"This will make it easier for us to bust the Dark Hand and get more talismans," I said, climbing into the back seat.

"Wonderful," Jackie muttered, starting the car up again.

"What was that?" I raised my voice purposefully.

"They already know about us!" He narrowed his eyes. "FBI badges will not matter with the Dark Hand."

"True enough," I agreed thoughtfully, "but it'll help us get more talismans. We can get the job done quicker then."

Jackie was flustered.

*JCA*

A hiss and snarl combined curled around Valmont's voice. Either way, he was clearly ticked. "The arrogance of that over-sized lawn ornament!" Although amusing, the annoyance behind the reference to the dragon statue was genuine.

"Valmont!" Finn grabbed Valmont's attention by holding up the twinkling, red object.

Valmont gawked at the talisman in Finn's hand. "You actually did your job? Imagine!"

"You're not stoked?" The thug looked up at Valmont with a mixture of hope and disappointment, like that of a child who wanted to please his parent.

"I'm absolutely giddy!" Valmont bellowed. The white-haired villain yanked the object out of Finn's hand and threw it against the wall, causing it to explode.

The rest of the Dark Hand stared at their leader in shock.

"Valmont, you are the bomb!" Finn cheered. "Pun totally intended," he added playfully, with a smirk.

"He-hey, ain't ole' dragon breath gonna start wondering where his rock is?"

"Pity," Valmont muttered, recalling the heist interrupted by Captain Black."It's doing wonders for our cash flow."

"One more heist, Big V?" Finn proposed, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Valmont bit his lip, partially hiding a smirk. "One for the history books."

*JCA*

 **JACKIE'S POV**

The building in front of Jackie was bigger than he had expected, with towering windows and a height unthinkable.

"Is this where that dragon guy is?" Jackie jumped at his niece's voice.

"Jade," he said crossly, turning around. "Where's Macey?"

"Nice to see you too," Jade retorted sarcastically. "I thought you might like this." She held up the desired object: the red Dragon Talisman.

Jackie's eyes widened in surprise. "Jade-! How did you get that?"

Jade shrugged. "Talent. And a little help from a friend!" She stepped aside, allowing Macey to appear. The blonde-haired girl was sweating, a strand of hair sticking to her forehead. Her black sweatshirt was slightly wrinkled.

Jackie smirked. "Macey," he said simply.

"Jackie," she mimicked in a mocking tone. She took the talisman from Jade. "This should put a hole in that dragon guy's chest. He's immortal, but somehow it's so powerful it'll work."

"What?" Jackie stared at her, puzzled.

"I know," she replied. "It doesn't make sense to me either. Valmont had had it infused in his hand- which had to hurt, by the way- but Jade and I managed to pull it out."

"How-" Jackie sputtered, staring at Macey and Jade, aghast.

"Well, I took it out," Jade boasted, leaning against Macey. "She just helped."

Macey looked at Jackie and gave a sheepish shrug.

"You really go for the gold, Chan."

Jackie turned around, facing his enemy. He felt a sense of anger overcome him- the same anger that had arisen upon finding Captain Black injured. This was the criminal that had injured his friend/co-worker.

Jackie glanced at Macey, who appeared somewhat worried, but spoke to Valmont. "You know, Valmont? I was wondering, what is one of these worth?" He held up the gold brick.

Macey gasped. "Jackie- where'd you come by something like that?!"

"I'll explain later," Jackie hissed, then turned back to Valmont.

"An all expenses paid trip to Melvin World?" He tossed the brick into the nearby river.

"You'll pay for that!" Valmont growled, fury obscuring his face.

"What about these?" Jackie chucked more gold bricks into the water. "A new Ferrari?"

"Chan!" Valmont yelled, at the same time as Macey, "Jackie!"

"A summer home?" Distaste rode Jackie's voice. "Your own private island to build it on? A robot butler for that home?"

"Jackie, calm down!" Macey's eyes widened.

Valmont screamed as Jade threw the Dragon Talisman, blowing up both Valmont's ship and the building.

Macey pulled Jackie out of the way, avoiding the rubble by just a hair, the two cascading across the ground and finally coming to a stop. Jackie and Macey laid against what was left of the building, Macey gripping onto Jackie's shirt collar and gawking at the sight in front of them.

"Blast," Valmont snarled.

 _Literally_ , Jackie thought dryly.


	15. Episode 8: Tough Break (part 1)

**A/N I have a three day weekend so you're gonna see a lot more updates coming from me, starting now. Hey, I need constructive criticism on character development. I'm still working on background, so stick around and you'll find out. I thought I'd do a disclaimer: I do not own "The Joker" by Steve Miller Band, which is referenced a couple of times in the previous chapter, one playing in the background, and the other when Macey calls Jackie "Space Cowboy." There will be more bantering/playfulness/friendship between Jackie and Macey in this chapter.**

 **Anyways… Sit back, grab a Krabby Patty, and enjoy the ride!**

" _Better leave her behind, the kids are alright"-_ The Who, "The Kids Are Alright."

Chapter Fifteen - _Tough Break_ (Episode 8, part 1)

It was clear that Jackie was exhausted. He was slumping on the couch, his head resting against the side and using his hand as a pillow. I smiled. Awww. Sleeping Jackie was so sweet.

"Hey! Macey!," I heard a whisper behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Jade holding a feather in her hand.

My eyes widened. "Oh no." I'd experienced this prank at sleepovers- an innocent sleeping teenager became a victim of the-hand-in-water prank, followed by an unexpected, frantic trip to the bathroom, or smearing whipped cream all over the couch. (I'd gotten sent home from Laura Inkles's house after that one- her $100 leather couch had been ruined.)

An evil smirk tugged at Jade's lips. "Oh _yes_ ," she said in a low voice, and I covered my mouth to keep from laughing. "You take the feather, I get the whipped cream."

"Oh, Jade, don't," I hissed as she scurried into the next room. "Where's...Uncle." I sighed, looking down. Jackie breathed in, his chest (which was huge- Jesus Christ) moving steadily with the motion. A few seconds later, Jade returned grasping a bottle of whipped cream. I don't understand the hype about whipped cream- why was everyone so obsessed with it? I preferred sugar...anyways I missed my point.

As Jade poured whipped cream on Jackie's dangling hand, I tickled his nose with the feather. His nose twitched like a bunny's, and he automatically reached up, rubbing the irritated area with clear annoyance- only to smear whipped cream on his nose.

While Jade burst out laughing, Jackie shot up, touching his nose in curiosity.

"Jade- whaa?" Surprised Jackie was even more endearing.

"It was...her!" Jade was kneeling back in laughter, pointing her index finger in my direction.

Jackie's gaze darted to me, and I backed up, my hands in surrender. "I didn't do anything!" I began in protest. "I swear…"

Jackie swiped at his nose, sniffing, only to get more whipped cream on his pants.

He looked at me. "That's right," he said lowly, "you didn't do anything." Before I could defend myself again, he had me on the floor, tickling my sides. I tried kicking at his chest, but he was too broad and strong for me to release myself.

"Okay, okay!" My sides and under arms were each very ticklish. But I hated being tickled- it made me feel...vulnerable, I guess?

"Okay, Uncle!" I exclaimed, panting.

Jackie looked around. "Where?" I took this opportunity to crawl out from underneath him, hopping onto the couch.

"The floor is lava!" I looked over my shoulder, expecting Jackie to be angry with me, but instead, he was lying on the floor, laughing.

"Jade, I expected to participate in prank...but _you_ start a prank?" He clutched his sides as he laughed.

I looked at Jade, who shrugged, and my gaze darted to Jackie. His laughter was contagious- I couldn't help but start laughing, too.

I finally broke our giggling fit and extended my hand, helping Jackie up. He took it and gratefully stood.

"Well, we should...get ready for bed?" I suggested, seeing as it was beginning to grow dark out, the only light the twinkling, silver stars.

As Jackie and I scrubbed what was left of the whipped cream off the couch, I said, "So...you're not mad at me?"

Jackie looked up, fixated on me. "Angry? No. Actually, I thank you."

"Uh...why?" Any normal human being would be slightly annoyed that their sleep was interrupted, especially after blowing up a building and going into combat with an ancient dragon villain. But then again, things had not been as ordinary since I came to Chinatown.

Jackie smiled. "Thanks to you, I've had the best laugh I've had in awhile. You have made me feel better about this whole thing."

I smiled. I couldn't have been that great.

But it was nice to know you made someone feel good.

* **JCA** *

I awoke to hear Jackie scolding Jade about something already. I was still in my sleep-ridden state, so it was difficult to tell if I was dreaming or if this was reality.

Still trying to figure out what planet I was on, I groggily walked into what turned out to be Jade's room across the hall, nearly tripping over something. "Ow," I said sleepily, looking down at the offending object. A Lego was on the floor.

Rubbing my eyes, I looked up to see Jade playing with a monster toy in the corner.

"...CRASH!" She made a sound effect noisily as the two toys collided with each other.

"Another train wreck, Jackie?" Jade glanced up, her eyes appearing innocent. Indeed, he did appear tired and scruffy, with dust marks on his shirt and a hole in his khaki pants.

"I was going to ask the same thing, Jade," Jackie replied tiredly. "Do baboons live here?"

"Jackie, can I get another toy?" Jade held up the monster plush. "If I get another Gnome-"

"You already have a Gnome," Jackie said flatly.

"What's a Gnome?" I was wide awake now, my blurry vision clearing up.

"All the kids collect them- But if I get another Gnome, they can fight each other!" Jade looked up with hopeful eyes. "Please Jackie, please?"

"No," Jackie said affirmably.

"Hurricane Jade strikes again, leaving no survivors," I said flatly, leaning against the doorway. My airways were slightly blocked- I was having a tough time getting air through my lungs to my nose. Maybe I needed my inhaler more than I thought. I usually had a tough time breathing after I slept too much, though…. What time is it, anyways?

"Very funny," Jackie muttered, giving me a weird look.

"You really should pick up your things, Jade." I knelt down, plucking the murderous Lego off the floor and throwing it in her toy box. "It keeps people from getting hurt. Not to mention maturity."

"Chinese proverb?" Jade blinked at me, unamused.

"Nope," I said with a grin. "Advice from Macey. Now, clean up your-"

I heard Jackie let out a resounding yelp, followed by a CRASH.

I covered my eyes with my fingers. "That did not...sound good."

"Gnome? Jackie!" Jade dropped her toy and ran to her uncle. "Are you okay?"

I opened my eyes. Jackie was lying on the floor beside Jade's toy, clutching his leg and moaning in obvious pain.

I put my palm to my forehead.

Looks like we had to take a trip to the ER.


	16. Episode 8: Tough Break (part 2)

**A/N First off, I would like to apologize for going so long without updating. I've been feeling down lately, and I have had writer's block and no inspiration to write whatsoever. I've also been quite busy with school, with new projects every week. I thought I'd elaborate more on Macey's appearance and/or personality: as for appearance, she has shoulder-length blonde hair (think of Reese Witherspoon's hairstyle), and usually wears black T-shirt and jeans. That's pretty much all for description, not to mention that she's Caucasian and American, originating from New York, New York. I will introduce her parents in a few.**

Chapter Sixteen - _Tough Break_ (episode 8, completed)

" _I'm looking out for the two of us, I hope we'll be there when they're through with us_ "- Foreigner, "Long, Long Way from Home."

* **JCA** *

"Run down the side of an exploding, no problem!" Uncle was laughing hysterically, standing next to Jackie's hospital bed. "But step on a child's toy, break your leg. Sounds like Chinese proverb!" He howled with laughter again.

"This really isn't funny, Uncle." I sighed, sending him an irritated glance. Okay, so the situation was kind of funny- since working with Jackie, I'd never seen him break a single bone in his body, even falling off an exploding building. But it wouldn't help to rub it in his face.

"Yes, thank you, Macey," Jackie sighed tiredly. He was sitting up in bed, his leg propped up and gauged- kind of like how Captain Black was a week before. What was it with the men in this town? Was everyone accident-prone?

"Uh, Jackie." Jade looked up at her uncle. "Miss Hartman wants to contact you."

"Your teacher?" I asked, immediately sensing trouble.

"Oh, it's nothing bad!" Jade waved her hands in the air in protest. "She just wants you to come to this parent-teacher-conference thing."

"Jade, we will have to wait until Jackie is healed." I put my hand on her shoulder, knowing Jackie already has enough to deal with.

Jade averted her gaze. "I'm so sorry, Jackie," she whispered, guilt overcoming her. "It's all my fault you're hurt."

"Now, now," I said, leaning against the railing of the hospital bed. "It isn't all your fault."

"But this will teach you to take better care of your things," Jackie added gently, smiling smally.

"I guess you're right." Jade gave a solemn nod.

After Jade and Uncle left, (Jade had already missed the first thirty minutes of school) I sat down on the chair across the room from Jackie.

God knows I needed the rest until Jade decided she wanted to start mischief again.

* **JCA** *

It was weird seeing Jackie in a wheelchair, but it was something he had to use until he healed completely. At least we'd get a break. Uncle even said I'd receive a paycheck this week.

While Jade was becoming more cautious with her cleanliness, I was still tripping over those stupid toys. I'd tripped over one in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom, causing it to utter a loud, unexpected noise, in a guttural, emotionless voice:

"Gnome cop!"

On the inside, I wanted to throw the offending toy in the trash, but I knew it mattered too much to Jade to throw it away. I sighed, putting it on the nearby desk.

Now, Jackie was sitting in his wheelchair, leafing aimlessly through the pages of a book. Although the boredom had begun to sink in, it gave Uncle more of an excuse to put Jackie to work with research and household preparations.

"Gnome cop!" I looked up from the book I was shelving to see that Jade's toy had appeared in the room.

I frowned. "Great, it walks, too." Now I really wanted to throw it away. Could I get away with it while Jade was still at school?

"Gnome cop," the toy repeated robotically. It was a scruffy, fur-covered robot that resembled something out of Star Wars.

I hooked my thumb on my jeans pocket and tilted my head at the Gnome. "You're a strange little thing, aren't you?" I said to no one in particular.

The toy turned and jumped on one of the shelves, knocking over the books I'd just finished shelving.

"Hey!" I swiped at the toy, but it dodged out of my reach, leaping up to the tallest shelf. "If you're intelligent enough to knock that over, you can clean it up, too." Now I was really going bonkers; talking to a doll. Besides, I don't think Uncle would take the doll as an acceptable excuse for not cleaning up myself.

"That's it!" I turned around, ready to face the doll, but it had disappeared.

I groaned audibly and peered over the shelf. "Hey-!" I yelped as I felt a non-too-gentle "thwack" on the back of my neck. I turned around. The toy was scurrying away, waving its offending paw in the air.

"Hey! Get back here or I'll-"

"Macey?" I turned around. Jackie had wheeled himself into the room, the expression on his face a mixture of amusement and puzzlement on his face. "Are you threatening a doll?"

My cheeks felt hot, and I knew I was reddening. "Hey, it pissed me off, okay?!" My neck was still stinging from the hit.

Jackie stifled a laugh. "Jade does need to work on picking her things up…"

I felt a hand tap my shoulder and jerked around. "Hey-"

Jackie pointed his index finger ahead of me. "Right there."

The said toy had crawled out of a pile of books and inched its way out of the woodwork. "Gnome cop!" It looked over at me with its beety eyes.

"Something is not right about that toy," Jackie commented, leaning his arm on his wheelchair's arm rest.

"Ya think?" I wrinkled my nose. "Let's just take the batteries out so we don't have to deal with this little creep anymore."

"No, I mean-" Jackie shook his head, seeming a bit puzzled. "It doesn't seem like...a toy. It seems like it's…"

"Possessed?" He nodded. "Great. What's the talisman this time?"

"The Rat Talisman," Jackie answered slowly. "Jade must have-"

"How does Jade have anything to do with the Rat Talisman?" I tilted my head at him.

"When a motionless object absorbs the Talisman, it comes to life," Jackie said thoughtfully, wheeling himself to the nearby desk. "So that means-"

"Jade must have dropped the talisman into the toy," I proclaimed, leaning over Jackie's shoulder at the book he was studying. "So now we have Chucky 2.0 over here." Anyone knows me knows I hate dolls. The glass eyes just stare at you blankly, and their mannerisms in general creep me out.

"Jackie! Macey!" Jade bounded into the study, her eyes wild. "You've gotta help me stop Gnome cop!"

Jackie and I glanced at each other. "No kidding," I confirmed, my hands resting on my hips. "Did you, at any chance, happen to see a Rat Talisman? And if so, what did it look like?"

Jade dropped her backpack. "Yeah, I did have it-"

"And how did you come to possess it?" Jackie addressed his niece firmly but quietly.

"When you came home from your train wreck!" I snickered at this description. "I thought it would be cool to see Gnome cop alive. But you're missing my point! Gnome cop escaped!"

My eyes widened. "Escaped? As in, escaped the building?"

"Yes!" Jade tugged at Jackie's sleeve anxiously. "I don't know what to do!"

I immediately felt sympathy for the child. "What do you want us to do, Jade?"

"We have to stop it," Jackie said softly, turning to face Jade, "before it becomes out of hand."

"Becomes?" I scoffed, blowing air through my nose.

"But how?" Jackie looked at me hopefully.

Jade's face brightened. "I have an idea," she proclaimed. "Jackie, remember that second Gnome cop I wanted…?"

* **JCA** *

Jade was a smart kid, especially for her age. We were waiting in line at the mall's toy store, where kids swarmed in hopes of getting the next Gnome cop toy. Jade speculated that if we used another possessed Gnome cop against another, we could stop the original Gnome cop.

"You know, this makes sense, in absurd illogical way," I remarked, as Jade pulled one of the toys off the shelf.

"I told you it's gonna work." Jade shot me a knowing grin.

"I hope so." I frowned, kicking at one of the many boxes on the floor. "That little sucker hit me."

"You're angry with a child's toy." Jackie chuckled, covering his mouth when I glared at him.

"Again, it freakin' _hit_ me! Hey, you ready, Jade?"

"Yup!" Jade nodded, sidling the plastic box under her arm.

We hurried over to the cash register, where a bored-looking middle-aged woman with spectacles sat behind the counter.

We paid up, and I wheeled Jackie out into the hallway of the mall.

"What now?" I squinted at the normal Gnome cop in the box.

"There!" Jade pointed, and Jackie and I looked up. The possessed Gnome was scurrying past, its evil eyes widened.

"Ah-ha," I murmured, starting to walk toward the toy.

"Wait!" Jade struggled with the box before pulling out the normal toy. "Here!" She thrusted the toll at my chest, and I caught it.

"Got it," I assured her, and she nodded.

"If it's anywhere near the talisman, it'll come alive," Jade said, gesturing to the normal toy.

"Do you want me to come along?" Jackie offered, his eyes shining with concern.

 _Aww_. "Thanks, but no thanks." I tucked the toy under my arm. "This one's on me. This little jerk is just asking to be caught."

Jackie full-out laughed this time. "I cannot believe you're holding a grudge against...a toy!"

I frowned at him."You're gonna thank me after. Meet you at the food court?"

Jackie nodded, and Jade gave an enthusiastic thumbs up.

I grinned mischievously before running in the direction in which the evil toy was once seen.

* **JCA** *

I crept around the corner James Bond-style, secretly wishing I was carrying a weapon of some sort. (Why did I have to be so unprepared?) Then again, it was just a toy. It's not like it could kill me or anything. But then there's Chucky…

I waited for passerbys to make their way around me before slinking across the carpeted hall again.

"Gnome cop!" I jerked around. Evil Gnome cop was peeking around the corner, glaring listlessly at me.

"Hm." I chuckled half-heartedly. "There you are. I knew you'd turn up again, you little creep."

It ducked its head, as if offended by my insult.

"You can run but you can't…" It slipped through my feet, knocking me over in the process. "-hide. Hey!"

"Gnome cop!" The Gnome cop looked around panickedly, then over at me.

Thinking fast, I set the toy on the floor. "I have a friend who'd like to meet you." Coaxing enemies so one could corner them often worked. "Don't worry, it's not gonna hurt you," I added (which was so totally a lie) as the Evil Gnome cop tentatively crept toward the normal toy.

Evil Gnome poked the seemingly normal toy curiously, like a child would test its new favorite item before deciding its worth.

It crept forward, attempting to pick up the toy. The new toy growled, its eyes blinking and coming alive, pouncing on the new enemy. The two wrestled on the floor.

Taking the chance, I swept both toys in my arms. Evil Gnome cop let out a shriek of surprise, but I reached into its opening, pulling out the batteries. "Evil Gnome is no more!" I declared, stuffing the batteries in my jeans pocket. "Now, for the talisman…" I kept my voice low, just in case there were anymore enemies nearby. Satisfied with my surroundings, I dug around in Evil Gnome cop's fur, pulling out a grey, rough object.

It was shaped like a circle, and in the center was carved a rat.

I smiled to myself, gripping the talisman with my sweaty palm before turning to walk down the hall.

"Macey! Did you get it?" Jade and Jackie were heading in my direction, Jade breathing heavily as she jogged.

"Yup!" I nodded. "Right here." I held up the talisman for proof.

She breathed a sigh of relief, wiping a visible sweat bead off of her forehead.

"And Evil Gnome is no more." I smiled, handing her the now normal toy. "It's no longer Chucky-who-wants-to-kill-me."

Grinning, Jade clutched the toy to her chest. "You can keep the other one!"

"No thanks." I winked at her. "I think I've had my fair share of Gnome cops for one day." I noticed Jackie's hair was dripping wet. "Heyyy, you take a swim?"

Now it was Jackie's turn to be smart. "No kidding," he grumbled, attempting to squeeze the water out of his hair. "I sort of fell into the pool."

"The pool- ohhh." I realized he was referring to the mall's fountain. "Well, color me surprised." Even in a wheelchair, Jackie Chan could still manage to get himself into sticky situations. "How and why?"

He grimaced. "Let's just say the Dark Hand was involved," he admitted feebly, finally letting go of his hair.

"Again, nothing surprises me anymore," I noted. "Hey, I'm beat. Let's go home?" Jade and Jackie nodded. "Good job today, Jade," I praised, touching the said girl's shoulder.

"I didn't do anything." She looked up at me, confused. "You were the one who found the talisman and single-handedly destroyed Evil Gnome cop!"

I laughed. "You looked after your uncle, and that says a lot. Now, let's go home, before we find another Chucky."


	17. Episode 9: The Rock (part 1)

**A/N As you can tell, I kinda lost my muse with this story for awhile. But I'm back, and I hope to be for awhile. I really need a good time to introduce Macey's parents….I just don't know when. I also haven't been updating much because of school. *sighs* Last weekend I went and saw the new Jackie Chan movie! It was awesome...but I still like the cartoon better. Thanks for sticking around to read even with my slow updates. God, you guys are patient!**

Chapter Seventeen - _The Rock_ (episode 9, part 1)

" _Superman where are you now, when everything's gone wrong somehow?_ "- Genesis, "Land of Confusion."

* **JCA** *

 _Finn shivered. "Big V, d-do'you think you c-could turn up the h-heat?" Being used to the warmth, Finn was struggling to remain alert in the room with the cold distracting him._

 _"Allow me." The dragon statue breathed fire in their direction, the orange light reflecting on their face._

 _"That's plenty!" Finn gasped, alarmed at how hot it had suddenly gotten._

 _"Much o-obliged," agreed Ratso through clattering teeth, rubbing his arms vigorously._

 _"Careful, Shendu." Valmont sighed. "If you charbroil the help, they'll never find the next talisman."_

 _Shendu scoffed. "The next talisman is insufficient, Valmont," he proclaimed. "I need all twelve to shed this petrified form, and regain my true powers." Shendu wanted nothing more than to reign again, with no one in his way, and these imbeciles were making it almost impossible. Shendu was truly surprised at why Valmont hired the men in the first place- they were foolish, impulsive, and easily distracted. It was like working with children, and Shendu was beginning to lose patience._

 _"We are working on it, Shendu," Valmont promised, his eyes averting to the said statue. Although Shendu was considered his boss, Valmont was not frightened of him, by any means._

 _"With your customary ineptitude, once again," Shendu snarled, his frustration audible, "this...Chan….has snatched a talisman from your so-called professionals!" If the word "professionals" even belonged in the same sentence as those idiotic men, Shendu couldn't help but think scornfully._

 _"Too bad Chan ain't workin' for us…" Ratso drifted off, frowning._

 _Valmont smirked, a sign that an idea was coming to his maleficent mind. "Perhaps he can be persuaded."_

 _An expression of curiosity scattered about the Dark Hand's faces as they awaited their next orders._

* _JCA_ *

The stairs clamored noisily under my feet as I bounded down the steps after Jackie. He'd taken awhile to heal (8 weeks, exactly), but now that his cast was off and he was out of the wheelchair, he was back to his energetic self. But something was bothering Jackie - even I could tell that. It probably wasn't my business anyways.

As we rounded the corner to Section 13 (I'd become a regular there alongside Jackie (even though Captain Black was still suspicious of my intentions and didn't seem to like me very much, but made an exception because I was working for Jackie), I heard the all-too-familiar clicking of the touch-screen security system.

Jade was standing near the computer, furiously typing. I was still rather impressed with Jade, as she knew things most kids her age wouldn't dream of thinking. Or doing, for that matter.

"Jade!" Jackie immediately pulled the addressed child aside. "It's not polite to hack into security systems that don't belong to you."

At this I burst out laughing.

"I saw a seven!" Jade exclaimed, looking over at me.

Jackie and I stared at her blankly.

Jade sighed. "Never mind," she mumbled, allowing her curtain of black hair to fall over her eyes.

"I have translated the inscription on the back of the talisman!" I jumped at the sound of Uncle's booming voice.

I groaned. "Can't you just say 'hello' like a normal person?" Then again, Uncle wasn't exactly a 'normal' person.

"Apparently not," Jackie said jokingly, taking the parchment paper from Uncle. I leaned over his shoulder, peering at the Chinese writing, which I was still having trouble figuring out. I can see now why people say Chinese is one of the hardest languages in the world to learn.

"'If activated, the noble Horse expels all alien forces within'," Jackie translated, folding the paper up and handing it back to Uncle.

"I bet those 'alien forces' fly out and latch onto human brains and turn people into mind-control zombies to conquer the world!" Jade exclaimed excitedly, and Jackie, Uncle, and I all stared at her quizzically.

"Uh, alien forces signal the Mother Ship to launch an invasion?" She stated this as if the whole thing were obvious.

"This...isn't the Martian talisman?" A mixture of both confusion and disappointment tainted her voice. I smiled at her hunger for adventure.

"There is no such thing as Martians!" Uncle told her, giving her an odd glance. "The talismans are magic."

"That explains everything," I said sarcastically, squinting at the computer nearby. Just two weeks ago I wouldn't have thought magic was real, either. I pulled my inhaler out of my pocket, sucking in some air. I'd become more out of breath lately with all the running I'd been doing with Jackie, but I didn't let him know, in case he made me stop working. I wasn't going to let one little asthma attack (okay, maybe a big asthma attack) stop me from doing my job, which I was enjoying more than I probably should have.

"So, what are we gonna do this time?" I discreetly pocketed the inhaler, my hand cupping the area, but then decided covering it would do more than harm than good. I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my Puma sweatshirt.

"I'm going to need your help." Jackie looked over at me, a look of worry conjuring him.

"Uh, why?" I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Are you afraid of small spaces?" Jackie proposed, and I froze up. "You are?" I nodded. "Scratch that." I'd been afraid of small spaces ever since I was little. I'd been playing hide-and-go-seek with my next door neighbor, a boy named Kaden, who forced me to hide in small spaces since I was so petite, insisting I should be the one to do the tight spaces work. One time, he forgot about me, and I was locked in a hot, stuffy closet that smelled like moth balls and cat litter for an hour. The door had been jammed, so I couldn't get out from the inside even if I tried. I'd refused to place hide and seek or crawl into tight spaces ever since.

Now, whenever I had to go to small spaces, I got clammy and felt sick to my stomach, causing my hay fever to act up. So, I avoided the possibility of an asthma attack by avoiding tight spaces altogether.

"Why are you scared of small spaces?" Jade asked, and I reddened. "They're just small areas."

"Jade," Jackie chided gently, sensing my discomfort. "Sometimes, we all have fears, even if we can't explain them."

"Like how I'm scared of thunder, and how Drew is scared of the dark?" It all clicked into place for Jade- hopefully I wouldn't have to explain the background of my unnecessary fear.

"Exactly," Jackie confirmed with a smile, giving me a reassuring glance. I nodded, understanding.

At least he'd noticed my feelings.

Were they becoming more noticeable than I thought?


	18. Episode 9: The Rock (part 2)

_A/N Agh, I'm terrible at updating. I just need more ideas, I was still kinda stumped for awhile, but I've managed to come up with something. How am I doing with character development?_

" _Though his mind is not for rent, don't put him down as arrogant_ "- Rush, "Tom Sawyer."

Chapter Eighteen - _The Rock_ (episode 9 completed)

*JCA*

 _That'll be the last one._ I shelved what I hoped would be the last book, and sat down on the chair, reaching over for my bottle of water.

Jackie had been gone for a couple days now, off somewhere in the black hills of South Dakota. I'd opted to stay out on that mission, willingly working to earn my paycheck. If I wanted to get into a good college, I at least had to work hard. Whatever money I earned at Rare Finds would pay for my college scholarship, and I could pay off the rent from the room I occupied.

I heard a _creak_ -like noise, and assumed it was Jade home from school.

"Afternoon, Jade." I kept my gaze down, leafing aimlessly through one of the books and trying (unsuccessfully) to make out the Chinese inscriptions.

"It's not Jade," a familiar soft voice denied. I looked up, shutting the book abruptly. Jackie was standing in front of the desk, looking exhausted. His hair was unkempt, and he appeared as if he hadn't gotten a proper amount of sleep in days.

"Another train wreck, Jackie?" I gave him a grim smile, sliding off the desk and approaching him.

"You could say that." He sighed, leaning against the nearby chair for support.

"What happened?" I inquired.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." At this my breath hitched in my throat. "While searching for the talisman, I was injected with poison."

"Poison?" He nodded. "How?"

"The Snake Talisman," Jackie answered tiredly. "Valmont injected the venom in my arm using the Talisman's opening." He peeled back his sleeve, and I gasped. There was a gaping wound that looked more like veins snaking (no pun intended) up his arm and into his shoulder.

"That looks awful." I paled, suddenly nauseous. "Jackie, you're not gonna die..are you?" My heart skipped a beat at the thought of losing a new friend. Although I'd only known him for a few weeks, Jackie had become a good companion, a comfort, you could say.

"Something worse." His face fell, and he fixated his eyes with mine. "I will turn to stone slowly."

"To stone?" I paled, swaying a bit. "I thought that wasn't possible! Is there any way to stop it?"

"Unless Uncle can invent a new antidote within twenty-four hours, I doubt it," Jackie replied glumly, slumping down in the velvet chair.

"There has to be! Jackie, I don't want a statue for a friend, and Jade doesn't want a statue for an uncle!" I pleaded, tears welling in my eyes.

"I am sorry, Macey." Jackie sounded defeated, his usually strong shoulders sagging. "Sometimes, things happen for a reason."

I began to pace. "I don't think so," I scoffed scornfully. "I don't think World War 2 happened for a reason-"

"Macey, don't try anything stupid when I'm gone." Jackie's voice emitted firm but comforting.

"Who's gonna stop me?" I glared at him, coming to his side.

"Jackie! Macey!" I heard Jade come in through the foyer. "What's going on?"

"Jackie is turning to stone, that's what!" I cried, whipping around to face the girl.

"To...stone?" Jade's voice dwindled to a whisper, and I nodded. "How?"

I sighed. "He was injected with poison by the Dark Hand," I murmured, glancing over at Jackie.

"But...I don't want a statue for an uncle!" Jade protested, her voice wavering.

"That's what I told him," I agreed.

As much as Jackie protested, there had to be some way to save him from his agonizing fate.

I just had to figure out how.

* **JCA** *

Jackie's condition was only growing more noticeable. His left arm had slowly developed a stone-like look, the surface hard and unable to break.

"This sucks," I declared, pacing around the room.

"Have no fear!" Uncle's brash tone erupted from the doorway. "I have a new antidote."

I perked up like a puppy who'd just been given his favorite slipper. "What is it?" Although I'd given up hope that Jackie would make it, I still had a little twinge left.

"Jackie, he-" I looked over at Jackie and gasped. His face had completely grown into a green, Hulk-like lizard.

"What?" Jackie stared at me. "What is it?"

"Nothing!" Jade and I sputtered in unison.

"Don't look in the mirror," Uncle urged, eyes widened.

Jackie turned around, facing the said mirror, and let out a shriek of surprise.

"We told you not to look in the mirror!" I slapped him upside the head, and he groaned, rubbing the spot where I'd nailed him.

"I'm a lizard!" Jackie cried, grasping his head. "I will become a stone lizard!"

My heart sunk. There really was no hope left. Breathing in, I turned to the bookshelf, hoping to find at least some way to save him at the last minute, like in the movies.

"I have a new antidote," Uncle announced, spraying something musty that felt a lot like bug spray in the air. "This may sting."

The force of the spray was so strong that it sent Jackie spiraling into the wall, leaving a hole in the wallpaper.

"Great," I sighed, and I knew what people meant when they said their heart sunk. Mine fell to the very pit of my chest.

What if it really was too late?

* **JCA** *

 _Jade crept out slowly from behind the wall, clutching a bag against her chest. Several of the talismans were inside the bag. Jade had schemed up a plan: to save Jackie by surrendering to the Dark Hand._

 _Tohru and Finn awaited a bit impatiently outside the shop, each looking slightly irritated._

 _Jade held out the bag, and Tohru pulled it away from her, peering into the opening. He gasped, "One is missing!"_

 _Jade paled. "No way," she whispered. "I cleaned out the vault!" She gasped. "I forgot the horse one at Uncle's!" She pivoted slightly, peering nervously over her shoulder. "Um, if you give me the antidote, I really for sure promise to get you the other one." She crossed her fingers over her chest. "Scout's honor?"_

 _Finn and Tohru glanced at each other, their faces clearly showing they did not believe the child's lie._

 _"Tch," Finn scorned. "Like she's a scout."_

 _Something fell out of Tohru's hand, soaring to the ground with a clatter._

 _"No!" Jade cried, her eyes filling with tears. "Why?"_

 _Tohru sneezed. "Because Chan makes me sick," he declared bitterly, rubbing his reddened nose._

 _"Jackie…" Jade whimpered, all hope gone._

 _"Don't worry, Jade." Jackie stepped out from behind the shop, placing a hand on his niece's shoulder. "Uncle will come through."_

 _Jade felt a lump form in her throat. Turning to the villains, she exclaimed, "We don't need your stinking antidote!"_

 _Finn and Tohru exchanged puzzled glances. "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do without it?"_

 _A smile tugged at Jade's lips._

 _She had a much better idea in mind._

* **JCA** *

"So, the talisman obviously turns people into stone." I flipped through the pages of the book. "But I don't understand this."

"Don't understand what?" Jade peered over my shoulder, squinting at the inscriptions.

"Jade, I'm not good with Chinese," I admitted, slumping in defeat. "But I know you still remember some from Hong Kong. Can you translate this for me?" I pointed my index finger at the letters.

"Absolutely, Macey." Jade grinned at me, happy to have been given a job, and leaned forward, trailing her finger along the words as she translated verbally: "The noble horse expels all alien forces within'."

"All alien forces," I frowned, fixating on the image of the Horse Talisman. "But what does the Horse Talisman have anything to do with-" My eyes widened with sudden realization. "Jade, it doesn't mean aliens within the talisman, it means aliens within the sick person holding the talisman!" I swelled with renewed hope, realizing we could save Jackie with the Horse Talisman. "You know what this means?"

"We can finally save Jackie," Jade smiled.

"High five." We slapped palms, and I jumped off the desk. "Let's go save your uncle."

* **JCA** *

We stepped out of the shop, Jade grasping the Horse Talisman in one hand.

"Remember, it will only work if held by a sick person," I said in a low voice, holding out my hand. "Give it here. I have an idea."

"What is it?" Jade stared at me, still clutching the needed talisman.

I sighed, "You'll see."

Shrugging, Jade handed over the talisman, and I rubbed my nose, intentionally scraping the sides.

I felt the familiar tingle of a sneeze exit my nose, and the purple talisman came to life, twinkling in the air.

Jade gawked. "Wow, good thinking."

I grinned, pocketing the talisman. "All we gotta do is find Jackie."

"Macey? Jade?" We looked up to see Jackie ambling toward us. He was almost all stone now, and that made walking very difficult. "What are you doing?" He sounded more exhausted than ever.

"Jackie, we found a cure for your...dilemma!" I held up the talisman in his face.

He stepped back. "You didn't do anything-"

I put my hand on his shoulder. "I promise we didn't do anything stupid, Jackie. Just a little...research."

Jackie stared at the Horse Talisman. "What's it do?"

I grinned. "Think it only works on sick people?" I tossed the talisman up in the air, then caught it. "I activated it. It'll cure your stone...sickness."

Jackie smiled. "You really...care that much for me?"

I hooked my finger in my jeans loop. "You really have to ask that?"

"Chan!" A deep voice barked, and my moment of excitement was shattered.

"Great." Finn, Chow, Ratso, and Tohru were approaching us, the villains immediately catching on that we had the talisman, the way a dog senses food.

Jackie was now trembling, falling to his knees.

"Jackie!" I exclaimed, kneeling down beside him and putting my hands on his shoulders.

"The Dark...Hand...will never have all twelve!" Jackie barely finished his sentence before combusting into a stone statue.

"Jackie!" Jade yelled, collapsing next to me.

I stared at the now-stone Jackie. "He was a good man," I said sadly, tears welling in my eyes. The shop wouldn't be the same without him, and I wouldn't go on anymore adventures….

I wiped my eyes, my palm clammy with sweat and tears.

Ratso cackled. "A dollar says his hand will snap right off!"

"Deal," Chow agreed, a smirk forming on his lips.

Anger coursed through my veins. "You imbeciles!" I yelled, raising a fist.

"My cold is gone!" Tohru exclaimed in awe, rubbing his nose. "Like that!"

"The noble horse expels all alien forces within," I murmured, looking down at the talisman on the ground.

What are you waiting for? A little voice sounded in my head. If the talisman worked on the Dark Hand, it could surely work on Jackie.

Gritting my teeth with renewed determination, I scrambled to my feet, scooping the Talisman off the ground. "Jade- remember, the Horse Talisman is the healing Talisman! We can save Jackie!" I took a deep breath, gently lifting the Talisman to Jackie's shoulder and activating it once more.

"Come on...work, piece of junk…" I groaned with the effort.

It took a couple of seconds. Just as I thought it we'd lost him for good, all of the stone crumbled to the ground, revealing a human Jackie, still wearing his blue shirt and khaki shorts.

"Jackie!" I squealed, dropping the talisman and throwing my arms around him in a hug.

He beamed with relief, pulling me against his chest. "It's good to see you, too." He chuckled. "I should turn to stone more often if I am to get this sort of greeting!"

I laughed as Jade grabbed Jackie, hugging his knees.

"We were gonna put you in front of the shop," I chuckled, wiping at my eyes.

"I am just fine." Jackie smiled at me.

"Thank God," I breathed a sigh of relief, putting my arms around him again. The feel of his heart against mine was oddly comforting.

"Group hug!" Jade announced, piling in between us, and Jackie and I laughed.

I squeezed his hand, enjoying the renewed physical touch, and didn't let go.


	19. Episode 10: Jade Monkey (part 1)

**A/N Good grief. It's been, what, three weeks since I last updated? I'm so sorry! I've just been busy with school shiz and like I've probably stated before, it makes writing feel like a chore. (What a poet I am.) I'll probably post a double update this weekend to make up for my extended absence.**

" _Nobody hears the things I say, I guess no one cares, my head's so full of things I set my mind free_ "- Ozzy Osbourne, "Breaking All the Rules."

Chapter Nineteen - Jade Monkey (episode 10, part 1)

*JCA*

Jade Chan slumped at her desk, her head tucked between her arms, only partially listening to Ms. Hartman's lesson. A daydream was already creeping into her mind.

 _It was Career Day for Ms. Hartman's class. Most parents would come in droning on about their boring days in an office cubicle, but not for Jade. Today, Jackie Chan and his assistant were going to amaze Ms. Hartman's students with his kung fu skills._

 _"Hey, Jade." Drew leaned toward Jade. "Is your Uncle Jackie gonna 'wow' the class about the secret agent business?" He added a low, sarcastic chuckle._

 _"You bet, Drew," Jade boasted in a game-show style voice. "And the truth is gonna blow your mind."_

 _Drew sneered, "Oh, so you mean the truth about ninjas, magic talismans, that four hundred pound giant Tofu?"_

 _Jade darkened. "His name is-" She was interrupted suddenly by the sound of rocks crumbling. She looked up, gasping at the gaping hole in the classroom wall. "Tohru!"_

 _The burly thug had Macey Chabert and Jackie Chan in his grasp, the latter both bound and gagged._

 _"Jade." Tohru's deep voice caused Jade's eyes to widen. "Hand over the talisman's."_

 _"Or we chop down your family tree," Finn added, entering the room._

 _"You guys are the ones going down!" Jade stood, her raised fist clenched._

 _Drew stared, aghast, at the scene unfolding before him. This couldn't be real! "I'm sorry I doubted you, Jade!"_

 _Ms. Hartman stepped in, her hands raised in the air. "No homework for the rest of the year!" She declared, adjusting her glasses._

 _The whole class erupted in wild cheers._

Jade snapped back to reality, lifting her head off of the wooden desk. Ms. Hartman was staring down at her, her gaze disapproving.

"If you're through daydreaming, could you tell us the capital of Italy?"

Jade's grin was sheepish. "Uh….pizza?" She chuckled nervously.

Today was Career Day. Which meant, even though I wasn't a pro quite yet, I still had to tag along with Jackie to Jade's school.

It wasn't a problem, as I loved little kids.

Ms. Hartman's class was your usual elementary class, decorated with block letters, maps, and graphs. Desks were lined up in the old-fashioned way; diagonally, so there was a boy-girl seating arrangement.

Jade sat up, waving at me frantically as soon as Jackie and I entered the room.

"Macey, hi!" She scream-whispered, wriggling around in her desk.

I smiled. "Hello, Jade." Hopefully she wouldn't get off track or reveal anything about the Dark Hand.

Ms. Hartman was an older woman with bright red hair and tortoise-shell glasses that sat on the very bridge of her nose. "Hello, Mr. Chan." She shook hands with Jackie. Her gaze, turning quizzical, traveled to me. "You must be-"

"Macey Chabert, Jackie's assistant." I quickly shook hands with Ms. Hartman, waiting for the awkward moment to pass. "I'm a journalist."

Ms. Hartman's expression softened. "Welcome to the class."

After Ms. Hartman finally managed to get the students to settle down, Jackie began a speech about archeology. (Of course he wouldn't reveal anything about the secret agent business- although that would have been a fun career to discuss.)

Jade's hand shot up in the air, waving.

Jackie looked over at Jade. "Uh, question?"

"Jackie, tell us about the time you and Macey whooped a bunch of Shadowkhan on the roller coaster at Melvin World!"

I cringed inwardly, knowing this wasn't to go down well.

"That's a bit...off-topic, Jade," Jackie said hesitantly, smiling at me nervously.

The boy next to Jade scowled and muttered something unintelligible.

I gave him a silencing glare, and the boy scrunched back in his seat, looking down at his hands.

"Now, once an artifact is unearthed-" Jackie began once more, but Jade interrupted.

"Really! They both tanned their Ninja hides!"

"Jade is very adventurous," I told Ms. Hartman quickly. "She likes to play pretend."

Jade gave me a surprised look- shocked that I didn't take her side, I guess. I felt a pang of guilt. Maybe I'd talk with her about it later.

"He's got amazing reflexes! Watch!" Jade dug in her lunch box and retrieved an apple, throwing it at Jackie.

Jackie, however, missed it completely, wincing as the apple hit his arm. "Ow!"

"Smooth," I muttered, picking the apple up off the floor.

"Jade has quite the imagination, doesn't she, Mr. Chan?" Ms. Hartman asked lightly, smiling.

"Yes, she does," Jackie replied with a hesitant chuckle.

"And a good throwing arm, too," I added, noting the bruise that was now visible on Jackie's arm.

"Macey, tell 'em about the time you totally kicked Tohru's butt!" Jade pleaded, and I put my finger to her lips.

The girl sighed, slumping back in her seat.

I'd definitely have to make it up to her later.


	20. Episode 10: Jade Monkey (part 2)

**A/N Well I'm freakin pissed- google docs decided to be an ass and somehow delete this whole story, so I've had to start the whole document over again with a new chapter. Which is fairly difficult because sometimes I have to look back on the story and see where I'm coming from. Ugh, this sucks. But at least I've got my muse back. I hope it stays. This chapter will focus on a lot of Jackie and Macey friendship bonding, since it's mostly been Jade and Macey.**

 **I also feel like my writing has improved since I began this story.**

 **I thought I'd do disclaimer again since I haven't in awhile…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures. All characters you recognize belong to the creators of the show. I only own my character, Macey Chabert. (Which is a derivation, maybe, of the actress Lacey Chabert.)**

" _Did you see it in my eyes?_

 _Was I that naive?_

 _Did I simply compromise the things that I believe?_

 _But now that I'm aware of it_

 _I'm gonna turn it around_ "-

Joan Jett, "Turn It Around."

Chapter Nineteen - _Jade Monkey_ (episode 10, completed)

The stingy, salty aroma of ocean water assaulted my nostrils as the boat pulled away from the docks.

"Ugh." I plugged my nose between two fingers. "Why do we have to be in the ocean, in the first place?"

"No reason. I just thought you'd like…" Jackie paused to sniff the air. "The sweet smell of rotted fish."

I felt my stomach lurch. "Very funny." Okay, so I almost opted out on this one. I wasn't scared of water, but sea water was a whole different story. What? I'd seen Jaws way too many times. But I had to do a report on what my stay with Jackie Chan had been like, if I wanted to get a head start on my new book. I'd already been rejected by a couple of publishing companies, but Uncle said he'd try to help me get in. ( _Yeah, right._ )

Besides, Jackie was after a new talisman, and I wasn't gonna be the one to let him down.

Suddenly, the boat lurched to a stop, scraping against something rough and rigid.

"What the-" I turned around, facing the edge of the boat. (I forget what it's called, but it's definitely got a name.)

Jackie's eyes widened. "Macey, whatever you do, don't look down."

I couldn't help it. I looked down. And shrieked. We were pressed up against a sandy island, in the middle of the ocean.

Jackie pulled me back. "I told you not to look down!"

"I can't help it!" I wrenched free of his grasp, facing away from him and crossing my arms over my chest stubbornly. "Do you have any idea where we are?"

"No clue," Jackie replied, appearing just as puzzled as I was.

"Great." I groaned, my forehead making contact with my palm. "This is perfect."

"Guys!" Jade tugged at my shoulder. "Look!" She pointed, and I narrowed my eyes in the said direction. A giraffe stood on a sandy ground, munching on leaves by a grove of trees.

Jackie's eyes widened in shock. "We sailed all the way to Africa?!" (Cue 'Africa' by Toto.)

"Nooo, we sailed to Antarctica," I scowled, kicking at the side of the boat.

Jackie crossed his arms over his chest. "Macey, now is not the time to be sarcastic."

"Right." I tried to keep any snide comments to myself. "We need to find a way to get out of here. Fast." I was already nauseas from sea sickness, and my anxiety wasn't doing me any favors. "This is your fault! If you had gotten the directions-"

"M-my fault?!" Jackie pointed at his chest incredulously. "If you had let us know we were-"

"I didn't have a map!" I stuck my nose in the air.

"You know what your problem is-"

"Oh, thanks, Oprah-"

"Macey! Jackie!" Jade came between us. "You guys are fighting like an old married couple."

"We're not fighting!" Jackie and I yelled in unison, but our glares stated otherwise.

Jade sighed. "Coulda fooled me," she muttered, grunting. "Look, we're searching for the Monkey Talisman, right?"

"That's news to me." I glared at Jackie, who chuckled sheepishly, stepping away from me. "Okay, Mr. Smart Guy. What's the power of this talisman?" I was hot and sticky. I could already feel perspiration running down my neck and dribbling down my shirt. I regretted wearing a sweatshirt and jeans. Thankfully, I had a short-sleeved T-shirt underneath the hoodie.

"Shapeshifting." Jackie's glare died down to a sulky-like expression.

"So, like, werewolves?" I wasn't superstitious, but since I arrived in Chinatown, things had gotten really weird.

"No. More like-" Jackie turned around, his broad back to me. "Ja-Jade? Jade!"

Jade was nowhere to be seen.

"Jade!" I called, cupping my hands around my mouth. "Jade, where are you?"

"Great!" Jackie threw his hands in the air. "Now Jade is missing. And it's my fault…"

 _Uh-oh_ , I thought.

I put my hands on both his shoulders. "Jackie, it isn't your fault. She's a curious kid. She probably just got distracted and went to explore." I only hoped the Dark Hand wouldn't get distracted by her.

Jackie looked at his shoes. "I know, but I still let her get away. If she gets hurt, it's my fault."

"Listen, you probably believed in Santa Claus for eight years," I told him slowly, stepping back. "You can believe in yourself for, like, 8 seconds."

He looked at me. "You're right, I guess," he said quietly, smiling smally. "Thanks."

"Just think," I said as he hopped off the boat, landing gracefully like a cat on both feet, "if you were Jade, where would you be?"

Jackie leaned against the side of the boat. "If I were Jade, where would I be…." he repeated in a low voice, appearing thoughtful.

I jumped off the boat, attempting to mimic Jackie's action, but fell face-first into the sand.

Jackie chuckled. "You may want to work on your coordination skills, Macey."

I swatted at him playfully, but the annoyance was genuine.

"Jade!" Jackie tried again, looking around frantically.

"Clearly, yelling for her repeatedly isn't working." The heat was making me grumpy. "Let's go into the jungle." I didn't necessarily want to know what else was lurking in the dense brush that lay ahead of us; but in any case, whatever I was scared of, would more than likely get Jade, too. The thought caused my skin to bristle.

A dense shrubbery surrounded us, thick leaves brushing against my clothing. The path was dark and laced with palm trees, among other trees I wasn't sure were called.

We had a long day ahead of us.

*JCA*

 _Jade Chan was terrified. But she knew she had to keep pushing through. Breathing heavily, she bounded through the thick African jungle, nearly tripping over a stray limb._

 _"Ow!" She cried out in a mixture of pain and surprise._

 _Something crackled under Jade's feet. Frowning, she bent down, reaching into the leaves and pulling out a small, grey object. The object was shaped like a circle and had the engraving of a monkey on the front._

 _Jade gasped, "The Monkey Talisman!" She glanced over both shoulders. No sign of the enemy. Breathing out, Jade pocketed the object, and picked up her pace into a jog._

 _She felt herself transform. But into….what?_

 _She let out a startled squeal when she felt a none-too-gentle hand grip her by the shoulder._

 _"Gotcha," a deep voice drawled, lifting her from the ground._

 _Jade began to hyperventilate, and, upon looking down, she saw she had no longer human feet, but the paws of an animal._

*JCA*

"Jade!"

"Jade!"

"Jade?"

"Jaaaade!"

Our useless calls soared through the forest.

"It's no use." Jackie sat down on a nearby rock. "We'll never find her."

Sweat dribbled down my forehead. "Don't say that." My confidence was dwindling as well, but I hid it, for Jackie's sake. "We just have to keep looking, that's all. She could be looking for the talisman, too." Jade loved to "help" us on missions, even if the help wasn't necessarily wanted or needed. She just wanted to feel included. I felt bad for all the times Jackie and I had to yell at her.

"I'm sure we can-" I realized I was talking to air. Jackie had fallen asleep (you read that right, asleep) on the rock, slumping slightly.

"Wake up!" I slapped his chest with my palm, and immediately regretted it- his chest was as firm as a freakin' rock.

While I nursed my throbbing hand, Jackie stirred. "While I passed out," he muttered, rubbing his neck and sitting up, "Uncle told me in a vision that Jade had the talisman."

My heart swelled. "That's good news, right?"

"But then, he said bad guys have her." Jackie stood, almost tripping, but then regained his footing. "We have to save her!"

"Jackie, wait." I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him. "I want to find Jade as much as you do. But shouldn't we consider-"

We were interrupted by the sound of scuffling. Jackie and I glanced up to see a tan monkey darting through the thicket, shrieking noisily. All other animals in the jungle had gone silent. Anyone who's watched horror movies knows that the woods going silent is never a good thing.

"Jade!" My voice shook with apprehension. "Jade! We're over here!" Maybe if we stayed in one spot she'd come back easier. I tried to remember what my Girl Scout leader had told us in the third grade. If you're lost, find a tree and hug it, right?

"Macey," I heard Jackie's gasp. "Look!" He pointed, and I squinted, following his finger. The Dark Hand, all in a group, were running clumsily into the same direction the monkey had ran. Jackie yanked me into a nearby pile of bushes, then crouched down next to me.

"Jade!" I started to climb out of the bushes, but Jackie gripped my shirt sleeve.

"Are you crazy?" Jackie hissed, leaning toward me. "They'll get you!"

"And if they follow Jade, they'll get her!" I struggled to escape from Jackie's grasp, but he pulled me back again.

"What do you want me to do? Say 'stop, or my female friend here will scream'?" Jackie glared at me. "In case you haven't noticed, The Dark Hand is very interested in talisman!"

So far, we hadn't come across any talisman. But it all began to sink into place. "Jackie, Jade is the monkey!"

"Jade? A monkey?" He stared at me blankly. "Macey, she may be a handful, but a monkey?"

I gritted my teeth. "No, I mean, she shapeshifted- ugh!" I gripped my forehead between two fingers. Unable to stand the heat, I ripped off my sweatshirt and tied it around my waist. It was still scorching, but at least I wasn't dying of heat exhaustion anymore. "She got the talisman and somehow shapeshifted into a monkey."

Jackie paused, considering this, then nodded. "And if she isn't? Then what do we do?"

I hadn't thought that far. "Uh….then we keep looking, I guess."

Jackie grinned. "I have a better idea."

*JCA*

Jackie and I had somehow managed to put together a trap- one that would save Jade, but defeat the Dark Hand. We sunk a net into a hole in the ground in the middle of the jungle, the hole covered with leaves. Jackie and I waited in the trees, and when the time would come, we'd pull the string.

It was so hot that I was unable to take it anymore. "Do you think they're com-"

"Shh!" Jackie nudged me so hard that I almost fell out of the tree.

"Are they gonna-"

"Be quiet," Jackie hissed, pointing to the ground. My breath hitched in my throat. Both the monkey and the Dark Hand crashed through the trees, sending leaves sailing.

"Now!" Jackie whispered, and I nodded, pulling the string. The monkey squealed in surprise, but somehow dodged the hole. The Dark Hand, on the other hand (pun totally intended), weren't so lucky.

"A-ha!" Jackie and I leaped down from the tree. Luckily I didn't fall face-first this time. "Let's see who the real guy is behind all this." I knelt down beside the monkey. "Jade, do you have the talisman?" I felt stupid talking to a monkey, but I had no other choice.

The monkey in question hooted in acknowledgment and outstretched her arm. In her paw was the Monkey Talisman.

I gave the monkey a high-five, then took the talisman from her. "Let's see what-"

I felt arms around my waist. "Macey!" Jade's familiar voice sent relief through me.

"Jade!" Jackie joined us in a group hug. "Thank goodness you're okay."

"I looked all over for you," Jade said as I handed the talisman over to Jackie.

"We did, too." I gave her a noogie, and she laughed, pushing her hair back into place. "What was it like being a monkey?"

Jade shrugged. "It was okay, I guess."

Jackie looked at me sympathetically. "Macey, I'm sorry I yelled at you-"

"Yeah, I know…." I sighed, "me, too."

"Let's go home." He smiled, and I nodded as he put his arm around me. The trip seemed to have brought us closer together, as friends and as partners.

But no way was I going on a safari any time soon.


	21. Episode 11: Dog and Piggy Show (part 1)

**A/N My depression is setting in AGAIN, which makes writing seem like...well, bleh. But I'm gonna try my best, for my faithful readers. I apologize for such slow updates. I have my first therapy appointment tomorrow, so hopefully that will help. In a couple days I'm going to clean up and edit this story so it doesn't seem so damn messy. Thank you for standing by.**

 _"A company always on the run_

 _A destiny, oh it's the rising sun_

 _I was born a shotgun in my hands_

 _Behind the gun_

 _I'll make my final stand"-_

 _Bad Company, "Bad Company."_

Chapter Twenty-One: _Dog and Piggy Show_ (episode 11, part 1.)

Uncle's Rare Finds was so quiet that I jumped when the phone suddenly rang.

I lifted my head off the desk and picked up the phone. "Hello?" My voice was still scratchy from sleep. What? I'd barely gotten any sleep last night because of weird dreams, mostly consisting of talismans, great, they were making their way into my dreams now, too) and the shop was basically empty, so I took a little rest.

"Macey, did you fall asleep?" On the other end of the phone, Jackie's voice was tainted with a mixture of amusement and curiosity.

"No!" I immediately grew defensive. "I mean, maybe just a little…," I drifted off, my yawn giving me away.

He chuckled. "Is Jade nearby?"

"Yes, she is." My gaze drifted to Jade, who had ambled over to the desk, curiously. I put the phone on speaker.

"You're on speaker now," I warned, smirking slightly.

"Jumping Jackal? It's me, fearless hyena!" Jade leaned toward the phone.

"Jade-" Jackie began, but was cut off by an energetic Jade.

"Shh! Wise old goat roams near!"

If this was an inside joke, I wasn't apart of it. I was beginning to nod off again, but Jackie startled me awake, again.

"What?" His question reflected my confusion.

"Ancient rabbit has very long ears," Jade insisted, appearing irritated.

"What are you talking about?" Jackie and I exclaimed in unison.

Jade frowned. "It's Uncle's birthday! Where are you?"

Jackie groaned. "My flight had a layover in Bavaria." His tone grew more annoyed, "If I never see Bavaria again…"

Jade took the phone from me. "Jackal, this isn't about you!"

I laughed at the fact that she kept calling him 'jackal.'

"Don't worry, Jade," Jackie reassured her, and I could hear the sound of airport noises in the background as he lowered his voice, "My plane will arrive in plenty of time for Operation Surprise!"

"Cool!" Jade rocked back and forth on her heels, glancing at me warily. "So, whatcha' get him?"

"Uh…" Jackie hesitated.

"Jackie, don't tell me you didn't get something for him," I chided, taking the phone back from Jade.

"What can I say?" Jackie said sheepishly, "I've been...busy."

I shook my head. "Oh, Jackie," I sighed. "Lucky for you, we've got your back."

I heard the sound of an airplane number being called on the other end.

"That's my flight," Jackie announced. "See you later."

"Bye!" Jade and I exclaimed at once, hanging up the phone.

I was completely stumped.

What would Uncle want for his birthday?

*JCA*

Trying to concentrate on writing seemed a difficult task, at least when loud rap music was being blasted through the apartment.

"Jade! Jade! Jade!" The rap music was interrupted by Uncle's usual yelling.

I pinched the bridge of my nose between two fingers. I could feel a migraine coming on.

I opened my bedroom door and peered out of the crack. "Can you keep it down?"

"Sorry," Jade apologized with a grin. "All of the kids at school listen to it."

"Great," I said flatly, eyeing Jade apprehensively as she turned the music down- just by a couple of notches.

"Uncle!" Jade put her hands on her hips, pivoting to face Uncle. "You scared me!"

Uncle glared at her. "And the rock and roll noise is scaring away the customers," he scolded firmly, wagging his finger at Jade.

Jade clucked her tongue. "Tch, it's hip-hop, _duh_!" As if this was obvious to everyone. "Come on, Uncle Coolio, I'll teach you some moves!"

"My hip does not hop," Uncle sighed, reaching down to pick up a book off the floor.

"Neither does mine," I muttered, massaging my temples.

"Sure it does," Jade persisted, grinning wholeheartedly. "You just move with the Grand Master Groove!"

Her enthusiasm was cute, I had to admit. But how was a woman supposed to write a report with all the racket? _Maybe I should start working at night instead._

Uncle had picked up a vase, but as he moved, it fell out of his arms and shattered. "I am like that vase," he said flatly, not bothering to pick up the glass shards off the floor. Guess who's doing that later. I sighed.

"Uh...valuable?" Jade suggested, looking down at the said vase.

"Old, and brittle," Uncle replied bitterly, and I immediately felt sympathy for Uncle. He was probably tired. Maybe I _should_ pick up some things around the house for him instead of moping around.

"I will do research now." Uncle turned his back to Jade, kneeling to clean up the glass.

"But Uncle, we have cake!" Jade tugged at Uncle's shirt sleeve, ever persistent. "We have to celebrate!"

Uncle looked at her wearily. "When I am another year younger, then I will celebrate." He turned and walked down the steps, disappearing into the shop.

Jade and I looked at each other.

We knew something wasn't quite right.

*JCA*

Jackie arrived a few hours later, thankfully before night began to fall. Jade and I were helping him unpack his things.

"Jackie, has Uncle always been like all...you know, Uncley?" Jade asked as she picked up a stray shirt off the bed, studying it.

"No, Jade." Jackie smiled, finishing folding another pair of jeans. "When Uncle was young, he was just like me."

"Does that mean you're going to be grouchy, constipated, and smell like garlic when you're his age?" I snickered at Jade's accurate description of the old man, but then felt saddened, remembering his glum state earlier.

"Respect your elders, Jade," Jackie scolded, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"He seemed kind of...I dunno…" I hesitated, smoothing out a jacket. "Depressed, earlier. Just sad."

"Maybe we can cheer him up with a present and cake," Jackie suggested as I folded the last pair of jeans.

"Jackie, he even rejected the idea of cake," I added, then winced, feeling the same annoying headache from earlier in the day returning.

Something with Uncle wasn't quite right, and we needed to get to the bottom of it.

It was his birthday, after all.


	22. Episode 11: Dog and Piggy Show (part 2)

**A/N MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE EVERYONE! Since I love you guys so much I am going to give you this chapter as a Christmas- or whatever the heck you celebrate- present. Happy holidays everyone! Stay warm!:')**

 **I would also like to say that I don't know much about Germany, so I apologize if I get the description wrong. I will try my best to make it as accurate as possible. I'm not too proud of this chapter as it seems like a filler, but that just may be me and my writer's block. I guess we'll just see where it goes then...**

 _"Acting like he doesn't care_

 _Oh, but he's really the most self-aware_

 _He cut his heart out to be cool_

 _'Cause everybody loves a criminal_ "-

Sundara Karma, "She Said."

Chapter Twenty-Two - _Dog and Piggy Show_ (episode 11, completed)

*JCA*

 _Anyone who entered the Dark Hand's lair would feel the anger radiating off of Valmont._

 _"You failed to retrieve the talisman, and you sat on this!" the said villain held up a broken Seeking Device- the wires were tapped, and the machine was emitting a very concerning crackling noise._

 _Shendu appeared just as irritated. "The Seeking Device was forged by magic," he murmured thoughtfully; "Such things are hard to come by."_

 _Tohru remained unmoved. "Apologies, master," he said submissively._

 _Valmont clucked his tongue disapprovingly. "Perhaps the time has come to have a freelancer on future missions…"_

 _"No need, master!" There was a pleading note to Tohru's abrasive voice. "I will do better!" He hoped he could stick with this promise, but Chan and his...partner...were making it harder and harder for the Dark Hand to get what they needed to do done. He was quite frustrated with how things were turning out- and that brought sensations of dissatisfaction and irritability to his being. It was like an itch he needed to scratch…. NOW._

 _"Ah, too late!" Valmont chuckled, lowering his voice, "Tohru, meet Hak Foo…."_

 _The shadow of an ominous villain loomed over the room._

*JCA*

"The Dog Talisman is best friend to man," Uncle hummed, flipping through a book I'd long since bothered to translate, "It restores youthful energy to its holder...and grants eternal life."

"Immortality," I remarked, rubbing at my eyes.

"Indeed," Uncle confirmed, shutting the book. We were all sitting in the cramped room of the shop, surrounded by dusty books and the scent of mothballs. I secretly wished I could go to sleep, as I had been all day, but I knew I had to help Uncle somehow. Maybe a simple birthday present, such as going out for dinner, would cheer him up. Who wants to be glum on their birthday, anyway?

Jade perched on top of the desk. "Something's different about you," she commented, squinting at Uncle. Hmm… he did seem more relaxed, I thought, studying him. His didn't seem as tense, and he was smiling more. Had he pulled himself out of his depressed spell?

Uncle looked at the young girl quizzically. "Like what?"

"Well, for one thing, you haven't said, 'One more thing' since we got here," Jade pointed out, imitating Uncle at the latter.

I bit back a smile, choosing instead to try to translate the Chinese writing on the parchment paper nearby, but to no avail. It was basically...well...Chinese, literally, to me. Jackie was nearby, using a punching bag in the corner to practice martial arts.

"She's right, Uncle," Jackie pointed out, pausing and turning to face us.

I pulled out a box that I'd wrapped the picture of Jade at Melvin World in, handing it to Uncle. He opened it, smiling at the image of a scowling "Jade." She'd been possessed by Shendu at the time- not really a memorable moment, but it was better than nothing.

"Thank you, Macey," he said gratefully, pocketing the gift.

Jade nibbled on some chocolate that I had given Uncle earlier (he had perked up a little at this, thanking me quite enthusiastically. I wondered if that had done the trick), peering at the extra piece on the desk. "Heyy, look!" She pointed to the chocolate, and I leaned forward, studying the piece.

Jackie and I leaned forward, peering at the chocolate piece.

On the center was an engraving of a small dog.

"This must be the Dog Talisman," I calculated aloud, nudging Jackie.

"But why would the Dog Talisman be carved into chocolate?" Jackie's confusion reflected my thoughts.

I rubbed my temples again. "At this point, nothing surprises me anymore." The past two weeks were rushing up to get me- and it seemed my asthma was growing worse as well. Missions weren't as easy as when I first started, and I was beginning to feel like an old woman. The Chinese inscriptions were getting more difficult to translate, and it seemed everywhere I turned I saw a talisman. Was it any wonder I was exhausted?

"I guess we'll find out when we get to Germany." Jackie grinned at me. I had to admit his positivity was contagious.

"The home of the hot dog," I volunteered, that being one of the only facts I knew about Germany.

A loud thump reverberated against the floor, and Jackie and I looked up to see Uncle standing near with a duffel bag.

"I could use a change of scenery," Uncle admitted, smiling.

Jade grinned. "Does this mean I get to come along?"

"Since no one will be here to babysit you, I suppose so," I said, realizing I had to come with Jackie on this one. I'd opted out on the past couple, volunteering to stay home and work. I needed a change of scenery as well. Maybe that's why I was getting depressed. I hated to sound like a sulky teenager, but come on...the life of journalism wasn't as glorious and glimmer-filled as I thought it would be.

Uncle stretched, flexing his muscle-less arms. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" He grabbed his duffel bag and exited the shop, disappearing outside.

Jackie narrowed his eyes. "Something is different about him," he said observantly.

"Is it the fact that he hasn't said 'one more thing' since we got here?" The headache was dwindling down to a dull ache, but I was still irritated. Maybe it was from traveling so much. I've heard traveling for long periods of time can cause crankiness. Should I start going to bed earlier?

"No." Jackie shook his head incredulously. "He's more...youthful."

That was the least relevant term I would use to describe Uncle.

But whatever floats your boat, I guess.

*JCA*

We arrived in Bavaria a few hours later. The flight had been crummy, and my legs were stiff from sitting for so long.

"I guess they call it jet lag for a reason," I complained as we stepped out onto the Germany landscape. It was much different from America, but that goes without saying, I suppose. The landscape was flatter, but the scenery was beautiful, with large grass fields and a crystal clear sky. Tips of mountains were visible from the skyline.

I wouldn't mind vacationing here, if that were an option.

"I hope you like chocolate," Jackie remarked as we walked down the busy street. "We are going to a chocolate factory."

"Cool! I've always wanted to go to a chocolate factory." I'd been to a Hershey's chocolate park as a kid, but that was about it.

Local music began to play from a speaker in one of the restaurants. Uncle and Jade combined hip hop moves that Jade portrayed at home, dancing freely in the streets like nobody was watching.

"I believe I have figured out what is going on with Uncle," Jackie announced to me as we observed Jade and Uncle dancing. "He's wearing the Dog Talisman."

"Yeah, so?" I was getting hotter, sweat beads forming on my hairline.

"So, the Dog Talisman restores eternal youth," Jackie reminds me warily. "That may be what is causing Uncle's...spurt of energy."

"Maybe," I said doubtfully, shifting my weight, "but then again, it is his birthday. What if he's just happy?" Uncle was never happy, so of course this would be suspicious.

"Maybe so...but he isn't normally like this…" Jackie rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully. "We should get going."

*JCA*

The sky was just beginning to darken as we made our way toward the chocolate factory.

"Ugh," I scoffed as we entered the building, "I thought we'd actually have fun. I feel like I'm in the Da Vinci Code."

Jackie slunk against the wall, raising a hand to stop me from walking again. "Shh," he said softly, gesturing forward.

A large, muscular man with a tuft of hair for a hairstyle lingered near the side of the wall, appearing a mixture of both bored and tired.

Jackie attempted to sneak past, but the man's dark, beady eyes shifted toward the sound of his footsteps.

"Seeking a talisman?" The man drawled, holding up the Dog Talisman.

"Where is Uncle?" My heart began to pound at the realization that the talisman had been stolen from the man in question. What if he'd gotten hurt?

The thug smirked. "Only counterfeits here."

Jackie blinked in confusion. "Do I know you?"

"I am Hak Foo," the man said as a way of introducing himself, "the last human you will ever lay eyes on."

It took me about a millisecond to register that sentence. "Jackie, no!" I yelled as Hak Foo kicked Jackie to the ground. He was slung against the wall, collapsing to the floor in a heap.

"Jackie!" I knelt down beside the said man and attempted to shake him awake. "Please don't be dead please don't be dead please don't be dead-" My mantra was interrupted by Hak Foo's boots stomping against the floor, growling as he pressed a foot against Jackie's ribs.

"Don't hurt him!" I begged, my voice sounding small in the large room.

"You! Tiger Man!" A familiar voice erupted suddenly. "Remove your feet from Jackie!"

Jackie's eyes opened only slightly, his voice groggy as he spoke, "What's a Jackie?"

"Jackie!" I put my arms around him. "You're okay!"

"Where am I?" He sat up, rubbing his head and looking around.

"You're in Germany," I informed him, helping him stand. "Let's make like a tree and leave." I wasn't about to stick around and get my butt kicked by Hak Foo. What he could do to Jackie, he could more than likely do to me, times twenty.

Hak Foo lumbered over Uncle and Jade, who were standing in the corner of the room. "Take your leave, or feel the burn!" The threat emitted both annoyed and amused.

Uncle smirked. "You talk the talk," he remarked, tilting his head to one side, "but can you walk the walk?"

Hak Foo answered this question with a hulk-sized fist to Uncle's face.

"Uncle!" I knelt down beside the now-unconscious Uncle. "Jackie! I think he's dead!"

"What?" Jackie whispered, leaning over my shoulder. He pressed his fingers against Uncle's neck, feeling for a pulse. "He's not dead. He's still breathing. Besides, he's wearing the immortality talisman."

"Oh. Yeah." I grinned, relief coursing through my veins. "Uncle! Wake up!" I shook the old man's shoulders as Jade watched nervously nearby.

Hak Foo swung a fist in my direction, only knocking me on the shoulder. I stumbled slightly, my headache returning.

"Wake me up when this is over…," I groaned before collapsing to the ground near Uncle.

Uncle suddenly shot up, gasping for air and looking around wildly.

"Uncle!" Jackie breathed a sigh of relief. "You're okay!"

I sat up and grinned at Jackie. "Yeah, I think he is," I agreed, watching as the old man rubbed his neck.

"See? Lots of garlic is good for you," Uncle drawled, grinning at me wholeheartedly.

"Wow," I muttered under my breath, adjusting my hoodie, "that was random."

Uncle extended his hand toward me, and I realized he was helping me up. I gratefully accepted the offer and pulled myself to my feet, my muscles crackling in protest.

"We must get the Pig Talisman before the big mouth finds it!" Uncle's proclamation reverberated against the chocolate factory's walls.

*JCA*

There was a clock tower just down the road, looming ominously near the chocolate factory. But no one else would guess why Jackie Chan was perched atop the clock, nervously anticipating the long fall that would greet him if he lost his footing.

The cymbals took the form of a pig- that would soon chime, claiming the hour.

Macey Chabert hovered nearby, appearing just as wary as her partner. She would be the one to help Jackie off of the clock tower.

Cold, uncaring hands clamped down on Jackie's shoulder, causing him to cry out in surprise.

"Thank you for revealing the talisman," Tohru's low voice drawled happily.

A loud smack sounded off against the clock, Uncle's fist making contact with both Hak Foo and Tohru. The two villains gasped as Uncle waved the precious Dog Talisman in the air.

"Looking for this?"

The inquire angered both villains. However, only one reached for the Dog Talisman. Just before he could grab it, however, the cymbals on the clock spiralled toward him, sending him flying against the clock walls, eyes burning with fire.

Uncle raises a fist, smacking Tohru off the clock.

"Whoa!" Macey's cry of shock and surprise startled Jackie, causing him to jump. "How- whu- Dog Talisman- bluh?!" Her puzzlement was both amusing and accurate.

"Macey!" Finally freed from the Dark Hand's grasp, Jackie reaches for Macey's hand and pulls her down the slant of the clock, Dog and Pig Talisman in hand.

The two collapse to the ground, entangled with one another.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Jackie looked Macey up and down, concern glinting in his eyes.

Although slightly bruised and breathing heavily, the addressed girl appeared fine. "I'm okay. I wouldn't mind if someone took me out with a sniper, though." Jackie's eyes widened at this, and she laughed. "Jackie, chill! I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

"Uncle!" Jackie hooked his fingers in his jeans loop, glaring at Uncle. "Explain."

Uncle wiped sweat beads off his dampened forehead. "Jackie, thank you for letting me re-experience my youth," he said gratefully, handing the Dog Talisman over to Jackie. "But being young is too dangerous! And exhausting," he added with a sigh. "Uncle needs a nap!"

Macey laughs, putting an arm on Jackie's shoulder. "You earned it, Uncle."


	23. Episode 12: Tiger and the Pussycat (1)

**A/N Starting off the new year right! With a new chapter! We're gonna get a lot of Macey character development in this chapter. I am also going to add her parents soon, and we'll learn more about her past. Don't worry, it isn't tragic- far from it actually!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Jackie Chan Adventures. Only Macey, I promise :')**

 _"Self-reflection disturbs you_

 _Twin perception unnerves you_

 _Split in two_

 _Beautiful brutality_

 _Self-inflicted,_

 _These cuts my company_

 _Opposites sides of this coin_

 _Try both sides_

 _I'm yours you're mine"-_

The Butterfly Effect, "Perception Twin."

Chapter Twenty-Three: Tiger and the Pussycat (episode 12, part 1)

My head began to bob, slowly tilting onto the desk. The wooden surface was cool and inviting to my clammy cheek. My pounding headache dwindled down to a dull ache, but I allowed myself to succumb to sleep-

"Macey!" I was jerked awake just as my eyes began to shut. Irritation immediately flowed through my veins.

Jackie was standing nearby, head in his hands.

I frowned. "What is it?" The past few nights had been excruciating, being plagued with nightmares about Jackie and the talismans, leading to an anxiety attack, then stemming an asthma attack. Last night I finally managed to get about five uninterrupted hours of sleep in, staying up the rest working on a new column. I was in no mood for being pushed around.

"I killed a bug!" He began to sob pitifully, shoulders convulsing violently.

I sighed. "That's….um, tragic for the bug," I said slowly, as if I were speaking to an over-sized five-year-old. "But it's okay."

"No it isn't!" Jackie looked up at me, a wave of fresh tears brimming at the surface. "I'm...a murderer!" The exclamation was both theatrical and dramatic.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not gonna get sucked into this." I headed to the kitchen, fishing around the cabinets for coffee. Actually, I could settle for some alcohol right about then, but drinking myself into a blurry stupor wouldn't help matters. I had a column to finish, anyways. The journalism life wasn't as glamorous as I'd initially pegged it to be.

I finally managed to find some chai tea and started the kettle, leaning against the counter and rubbing my forehead between two index fingers.

Uncle emerged from the living room, an annoyed expression morphing onto his face. "What happened to Jackie? He is such a crybaby!"

"He's such a jerk," Jade scoffed as she followed suit.

"He is in the library, weeping all over all my research!" Exasperation riddled his voice.

"He's in the kitchen, raiding the fridge," I added apprehensively, eyeing Jackie, who was fumbling around in the fridge, muttering curses to himself.

"Jackie?" Jade and I inquired in unison, realization striking.

*JCA*

Uncle shut the book, sliding it onto the desk in front of him. "The Talisman broke," he sighed, adjusting his spectacles, "Jackie's ying, was separated from his yang."

Jade's gaze softened. "Whoa," she murmured. "Jackie-Lite, and Jackie-Dark."

There were now two Jackies- and I mean that literally. "So, this is a split personality thing," I pondered aloud, drumming my fingers on the desktop. "Dark Jackie is an evil maniac, and Light Jackie cries at the drop of a hat."

I was fully aware that Light Jackie was in the room currently, as he burst into exaggerated tears again.

"I am the Dark Side!" Jackie wailed as I patted him on the back awkwardly. "I murdered a bug!"

Footsteps scraping against the carpet were heard, and the Dark Jackie appeared in the doorway, a seemingly permanent scowl plastered on his face.

Jade scowled. "You're the side who ate my candy? EVIL! EVIL!"

"There, there," I comforted flatly as Light Jackie continued to moan in obvious distress.

Jade gasped suddenly, grabbing my shoulder. "Macey! Look!" She jerked her index finger toward the door.

Much to my dismay, the Dark Hand was huddled in a football player-like group outside the door.

I groaned. "We couldn't get a friggin' day, could we?"

"What are we gonna do?!" Panic flickered in Jade's eyes, and my motherly instincts took over once again.

"Don't worry," I murmured, drawing her near. "I'm sure, um, Jackies will be able to stop them as usual." However, with the state Light Jackie was in, it might not have been possible- he'd probably apologize to the Dark Hand, if anything.

"Laugh like circus clowns while they beg for mercy!" Dark Jackie droned, cackling.

My eyes widened as I looked up. "Whoa."

"Run!" Light Jackie squeaked, eyes flicking about.

"Guess we'll never know if two Jackies are better than-" Jade was interrupted by Light Jackie scooping her into his arms. "WHOA!"

Light Jackie's chest heaved up and down as he breathed heavily. "This is no place for children!" he declared frantically.

I sank down into the nearby red velvet chair, massaging my temples.

At this rate, nothing surprised me anymore.


	24. Ep 12: The Tiger & the Pussycat (part 2)

**A/N Good news: I got my inspiration for this story back, and will be updating regularly again. I know I've been horrible about it, but I unfortunately lost my muse for awhile. I may start watching the show again so I can get more ideas on where I can fit Macey and her sub-plot in. I was also wondering, should I do Jackie's POV again sometime soon?**

 **To answer your question, Omnitrix 12: Yes, that line was a Balto reference! I was hoping someone would catch on.**

 **Bad news: I'm sick. :(**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures. All characters you recognize go to the original creators, respectively. I only own my character(s).**

 _"I got no friends cuz they read the papers_

 _They can't be seen with me_

 _And I'm gettin' real shot down_

 _And I'm gettin' mean_

 _No more Mr. Nice Guy_

 _No more Mr. Clean_

 _They say 'he's sick, he's a scene'"-_

Alice Cooper, "No More Mr. Nice Guy."

Chapter Twenty-Four: _The Tiger and the Pussycat_ (episode 12, completed)

 _Tires skidded abrasively against the black asphalt._

 _The Dark Hand, crowded together in the limo. The air was tinged with negative energy and excitement of their latest misadventure._

 _They weren't alone, however- Dark Jackie was trailing close behind them, just a few feet away from the bumper._

 _"He'll never catch us," Finn vowed confidently, as the rest of the gang peered anxiously out the black-tinted window._

 _Chow lifted a finger. "Weren't we supposed to catch him?"_

 _The proposal pricked at Finn's already-heightened senses._

 _"Shut up!" he seethed, as the limo turned another corner._

 _Dark Jackie slammed against the car window, hands screeching against the glass; meanwhile Light Jackie frantically pleaded for them to slow down._

 _The limo skidded to a halt, but not to succumb to either Jackie's requests._

 _The Dark Hand leaped out of the car, surrounding both Dark and Light Jackie._

 _"Get in there," Ratso snarled, gesturing to the car._

 _Light Jackie's gaze averted to the plush leather seats. "Are those seats real leather? Oh, those poor cows," he howled sympathetically, sobbing with his head in his hands._

 _The Dark Hand and Dark Jackie emitted equally exasperated_ sighs.

 ***JCA***

 **MACEY'S POV**

I swallowed my second helping of ibuprofen and downed it with a side of chai tea. The hecticness of today was summoning my headache, but I needed to get Jackie in line. Or should I say Jackies.

Jade appeared in the doorway, worry coloring her face. "Macey, we need to get Jackie Light and Jackie Dark!"

"Both?" _Great_. This would be interesting to write about, for sure. "What happened?"

"They both were captured by the Dark Hand!" Her voice shifted from worried to frantic.

"Jade, you stay here." I grabbed my sweatshirt and pulled on, adjusting the sleeves. "I'm gonna see what I can do about Jackie." I at least had the knowledge of the talismans. Hopefully, this one would put Jackie back together again. It was interesting enough with one Jackie. But two? I don't think I could handle that.

"Both Jackies have the talisman," I remarked aloud, more to myself than to Jade. "If the talisman is cut in half, we'll have to find a way to put it back together."

"Can't I come?" Jade pleaded as I opened the front door.

"No." This mission seemed more dangerous than the ones Jade had insisted upon joining Jackie and I on previously. What if the Tiger Talisman somehow affected Jade, too? The thought caused my heart to race against my chest.

"Why can't I come?" Jade tugged at my sweatshirt sleeve impatiently. "Two in a team is better than one!"

I smiled at her enthusiasm. "You're right. But this is more dangerous than the last time. I will let you know if I need your help. Thank you for your moral support," I added jokingly, and she laughed at this.

"No problemo!" Jade did a goofy salute before darting to the other side of the apartment.

Hopefully she would stick with her word…

* **JCA** *

 _"...and when the fish hit the road, you guys all went 'BWAH!'"_

 _Snide laughter filled the limo as they turned yet another corner._

 _Finn grinned. "You know, Chan, you're all right." Dark Jackie, that is. Light Jackie was a disgrace- a pussycat, for sure._

 _"Too bad we gotta eliminate you," Chow added through loud laughter. Dark Jackie would have made a good ally- if only Light Jackie and that girl didn't exist-_

 _Dark Jackie's eyes twinkled with menace. "Eliminate me?!" The exclamation was both smug and aghast, causing the Dark Hand to burst into evil laughter once more..._

* **JCA***

 **MACEY'S POV**

I jogged down the sidewalk, my boots jarring against the cement. The Dark Hand's limo was just a few feet away, and I assumed both Dark and Light Jackie were in their grasp. Light Jackie wouldn't be a problem defeating, but Dark Jackie was another story. Dark Jackie frightened me, while Light Jackie was slightly amusing.

I knew the Dark Hand wouldn't stop on my request. The talisman was in their grasp, and I had to find a way to get it back.

An invisible light bulb glinted above my head as an idea popped into my mind.

Act as if you have a split personality as well- Dark Macey, Light Macey. I could use Dark Macey as an ally, while Light Macey distracted Light Jackie. If the plan succeeded, the Talisman would be back in our hands in no time.

Of course, I wouldn't actually have a split personality- but the Dark Hand didn't have to know that. Ignorance is bliss, after all. What they didn't know wouldn't kill them.

The limo suddenly screeched to a stop, and I halted mid-stride, gasping.

The door opened, and Light Jackie was thrust out onto the sidewalk, landing with a resounding thud.

"Ow!"

"There she is!" Time for Dark Macey to rise.

I smirked, darkening my gaze and lowering my voice. "Hello, boys," I crooned, doing my best to make my voice as low as possible.

Finn peered at my curiously. "Who're you?" His voice dripped with a mixture of scorn and amused curiosity.

"Name's Chabert, Macey Chabert." Finally! I got to act like James Bond. "I believe I know who you are." I circled the Dark Hand as they studied me.

"You're Chan's sawed-off sidekick," Chow remarked with an eye roll.

 _I'll show you sawed-off_. I bit back the retort. If I wanted this plan to work, I had to act as manipulative as possible, which meant showing little to no emotion. "I believe you have something of mine."

"Oh?" A smirk curled Finn's lips. "And what is that, exactly?"

"The Tiger Talisman." I wasn't proud of what I had to do next, but it was necessary. "I have a master plan in mind."

"So, you've finally joined the Dark Side, huh?" Chow laughed. "Welcome aboard! You'll help us defeat Chan?"

"Now, now, I don't know about that." I smirked at him. "I have my own doings. I need the Talisman in order to conquer the world." This was so unrealistic, but with minds as narrow as theirs, they'd find it believable. Their goal in life, after all, was to please their master and conquer the world. I'd at least be able to help Jackie out in the end.

"Hmm." Finn enveloped his arms over his chest and scrutinized me. "What is it gonna take for us to believe you?"

I hadn't planned this far. "Uh…" I cringed inwardly at the slightly feminine squeak that lingered after. "Valmont needs it for his own doings." Smooth, Macey, very smooth.

The Dark Hand glanced at each other hesitantly.

"If you say so…,"

"Macey! Don't!" Light Jackie reached out from behind and pulled me aside, causing both of us to careen to the sidewalk.

"Ow!" I scowled at him, rubbing my now-bruised behind. Thanks to Light Jackie, my cover was blown and plan shattered.

Frustration immediately colored my emotions.

Finn and Chow narrowed their eyes at me.

Finn emitted a snarl: "Get her!"

Hands grabbed at my shoulders, and I was pulled into the limousine.

"You deceived us," Finn said unhappily, while Chow glowered at me from the corner.

"Dammit!" I struggled against their grasp.

"You know what I say when I feel like swearing?" Finn's voice dripped with sarcasm. " _Fudge_."

"You leave us no choice."

A sharp pain snaked through my head, and before I could protest, my world faded to black.

*JCA*

I awoke slowly, my head spinning.

"Ugh...where am I?" My voice was still slurred from unconsciousness.

"You're with the Shadowkahn. Thank goodness you're awake!" I recognized the younger voice to be Jade's.

I shot up, almost hitting my head on the low ceiling. "Jade! I thought I told you to-"

"Stay home, I know." Jade's eyes rolled skyward. "But you and Jackie were kidnapped, and you were passed out, so I had to rescue you one way or another."

I gave her a grim smile. "I could have saved myself, you know."

Jade grinned in return. "I know. I tried waking you, but you just kept sleeping. It was weird...anyway." She gestured to Light and Dark Jackie, who were standing in the corner of the room.

"These two defeated the Shadowkahn together! It was amazing."

I blinked as my vision finally cleared. "Dark Jackie and Light Jackie? Together?" I missed all of that? _I'll have to start passing out less in the future._

"I know!" Jade rocked back and forth on her heels. "Light Jackie got the talisman, too."

"You have pretty decent chups for such a big baby," Dark Jackie remarked to Light Jackie.

Light Jackie threw an arm around Dark Jackie. "Oh, I owe it all to teamwork," he crooned.

Dark Jackie's eyes narrowed. "Don't touch me," he said flatly, jerking away from Light Jackie.

I laughed halfheartedly at this exchange- they were like children.

"I guess we can put it back together now, huh?" Jade extended a hand and helped me up. Light Jackie timidly handed the talisman over, and Jade held the two grey pieces in her hand. On the front was carved two white tigers in the depiction of yin and yang.

I grinned at Jade. "I say we do this together."

"Me, too." She nodded vigorously, and we raised the two talismans together, clasping the two.

A familiar voice sounded from behind us. "Ugh...Where am I?"

"Jackie!" Jade and I ran to Jackie's side, helping him up.

"Are you okay?" I asked as Jackie leaned against the wall, regaining his footing.

"More or less," Jackie answered, puzzled. "What's going on?"

"You really don't remember anything?" Jackie shook his head. I explained his split personality. When I got to the part about Dark Jackie, his gaze softened.

"Macey, if I hurt you or Jade…" The statement emitted apologetic.

"You didn't, I promise." I smiled and hugged him. "Besides, even if you did, it wasn't you, right?"

"You ate my candy," Jade scoffed, turning her nose up. "You'll have to pay me back for that!"

Jackie and I looked at each other and laughed, relieved that, at the end of the day, that everything was okay.


	25. Episode 13: Day of the Dragon (part 1)

**A/N Good morning/afternoon/night to wherever you are! To answer your other question, Omnitrix 12: (I apologize if I spelled your name wrong) I would love to have an editor! I've been looking for one for awhile now and would be honoured if someone volunteered. Message me if you're interested in editing!**

 _"Who am I, and why am I here?_

 _What's the meaning of life_

 _What's the meaning of it all?_

 _You gotta learn to dance before you learn to crawl"-_

Meatloaf, "Everything Louder Than Everything Else."

Chapter Twenty-Five - _Day of the Dragon_ (episode 13, part 1)

"Macey, wake up! It's an emergency!" Jackie's voice lulled me out of a troubled slumber.

"Huh...wha?" I stirred, sitting up. I'd fallen asleep in the red velvet chair, my neck still sore from the awkward sleeping position.

Jackie helped me stand. "A demon has the talismans, and Uncle cannot figure out who." A flicker of worry flashed in Jackie's eyes.

I rubbed my own eyes with my fists. "What's going on?"

"Uncle and Captain Black are in the office discussing the demon," Jackie replied, turning to go. "Are you coming?"

"Do I have a choice?" I yawned- I am definitely not a morning person. Or a night owl for that matter, it was already dark out and I was still half-asleep. Hopefully they had an espresso- or two- in the kitchen. That would have to wait, I guess.

Jackie and I entered the office, where Captain Black and Uncle were already seated, both appearing as worried as Jackie.

(Was this job taking more of a toll on Jackie than I realized?)

"Did the demon have any specific markings?" Uncle proposed, flipping through one of the textbooks. He didn't seem to notice Jackie and I's presence.

Jackie and I sat side by side on the sofa.

Captain Black's fist made contact with the surface of the desk, causing me to flinch slightly at the abrasive sound. "Red eyes, great big claws, and razor sharp teeth isn't SPECIFIC ENOUGH FOR YOU?!"

"Thousands of demon sorcerers have existed throughout history! I need more information!" Uncle stood, slamming the book down on the desk. "A symbol, a name, ANYTHING!"

I stood, preparing to back out of the room, shakily. I wasn't used to yelling. As a child, yelling or hostile disagreements were almost non-existent in my home. All discussions were held in low, indoor voices and in family meetings, and hostility was out of the question.

Jackie seemed to sense my discomfort. "Uncle, lower your voice," he chided softly, averting his eyes to me.

"Chan!" a low voice rumbled from behind us, and Jackie and I whipped around to see Tohru standing in the doorway, scratches littering his face.

"You look pretty banged up," I commented, finally managing to get my breath back.

"Go away." Jackie folded his arms over his chest and glowered at the taller man. "We have no more talismans!"

"The demon's name…," Tohru took a deep breath as he spoke, "The demon's name is Shendu!"

This was getting too, too much. Breathing heavily, I sauntered into the kitchen, preparing the cup of coffee that I so desperately needed. I needed to work on this caffeine addiction, though.

I tried to calm my racing heart while the coffee ground. I couldn't decipher if it was an asthma attack or panic attack, since I got both in hostile situations.

"Macey?" Jackie lingered in the doorway, worry flashing across his face. "Are you alright?"

I turned to pull a coffee mug from the cupboard. "I am now. It got pretty bad back there. I guess my anxiety isn't quite used to that."

He leaned against the doorway. "You have anxiety?"

I grimaced. "The worst," I answered, smiling at him grimly. "I'll be okay, though."

Once the coffee was brewed, I followed Jackie into the office, gripping my hot mug.

"Shendu's former palace is located near what is now Hong Kong," Uncle told us as we all took our places again. "His vengeance is to begin at the toll of midnight, ushering in the Chinese New Year."

"Chinese New Year?" Captain Black echoed, leaning forward. "That gives us only a couple of days!"

"Less," Jackie murmured. "Hong Kong is sixteen hours ahead of San Fransisco."

"We'll take Section 13's fastest transport," Captain Black added warily.

Uncle stood on his tip-toes, leaning over to the bookshelf. "Finding the demon is not enough. One must have a means of...defeating it…" His words were strained as he reached for a book.

Sighing, I got up and knocked the book into his hands.

"Thank you!" Uncle looked at me appreciatively. "I will come with you!"

"Come with us?" I repeated, biting my nails.

Tohru grunted. "I will come, too."

"Why are you coming?" Jackie and I glared at the thug, certainly not happy about the malicious company.

Tohru stared at us blankly. "I heard Section 13 serves donuts on Tuesdays."

 ***JCA***

I zipped up my suitcase and stood back with finality.

"I do believe I am ready to go," I announced to no one in particular. I had packed my sweatshirt, jeans, and my boots- along with my iPod and cell phone in case I got bored on the flight.

"Do you have your inhaler?" Jackie asked out of nowhere, and I jumped.

"Jackie!" I whipped around, hitching my fingers on my jeans. "You scared me. Yes, I have my inhaler."

Jackie sighed and sat down on my bed, appearing confused and worried.

"Jackie, if you're worried about me, don't be." I sat down beside him, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'll be fine. If things get out of hand I can…," I drifted off, gazing at my hands. I can... _what_? I didn't have a back-up plan in case this whole trip went wrong.

Jackie lifted his head. "You said you're afraid of flying?"

I smiled. "Only when there are a bunch of Dark Hand guys hanging around."

Despite his stress, Jackie chuckled. "Fair enough."

"Jackie, are you scared?" For the first time since I joined him, I realized that all this mess could be scary to him, too. He wasn't just some kung fu guy from a movie, after all.

"Maybe a little," Jackie replied, raising his eyes to meet mine. "But we will be escorted to Hong Kong with the aid of Section 13."

"Cool."

Although my answer seemed satisfied, that reassurance somehow didn't make me feel any better.

 _ **To be continued…..**_


	26. Episode 13: Day of the Dragon (part 2)

**A/N I apologize for not updating sooner. I've been busy w/ midterms, and I tried to write another chapter but google docs deleted it AGAIN. (Which is really, super annoying.) But here we go w/ a new chapter! We'll see a couple mentions of Macey's parents as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures. Any characters you recognize belong to the original creators. I am only associated w/ my OFC, Macey Chabert.**

 _"So many times it happens too fast_

 _You trade your passion for glory_

 _Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_

 _You must fight just to keep them alive"-_

Survivor, "Eye of the Tiger."

Chapter Twenty-Six - _Day of the Dragon_ (episode 13, completed)

I felt a sort of sense of adrenaline rush through my veins as the Section 13 plane lifted off, grazing the ground as it soared into the air.

"I call window seat!" I dived into the nearest window seat as if claiming my territory.

Jackie sunk into the plush seat next to me, crossing his arms behind his shoulders and stretching his legs out. A touch of worry etched his facial expression, and he was beginning to get dark circles under his eyes. _Uh-oh._

"What's up with you?" I dropped the childish demeanor and turned to face him. "You haven't said a word since we boarded. Something wrong?" It was a stupid question, I know, but it was at least polite to ask. Besides, there are no such things as stupid questions- only stupid answers. He was man of few words, but he wasn't usually this quiet.

He shrugged his broad shoulders. "I'm worried about Jade," he admitted softly. "She may get into trouble. I won't be there to protect her if she does…"

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Jackie." I refrained from telling him to just "stop worrying" because what good would come out of that? It's easier said than done. Any person with anxiety would know that. "We called a sitter, remember? Anyway, there's no way she can follow us all the way to China." I tried to imagine Jade attempting to cross the border to China, (even getting to the American airport in the first place) and cringed inwardly. "There's no way she can make it to China on her own."

"I'm not even a parent and I am already worrying over her." He smiled sheepishly, and I couldn't help but laugh, trying to conjure an image of Jackie as a parent.

"I think you have bigger fish to fry besides Jade," I said half-jokingly. "If it makes you feel better, I'll call her once we get to Hong Kong to make sure she's okay."

Jackie automatically looked relieved, and I sat back in the seat, closing my eyes.

"GO AWAY!" Uncle's shrill scream sliced through the air. "I am busy!"

Irked by the commotion, I peeled my eyelids open and sat up, glaring in the direction of the argument.

A black-clad agent lingered near the bathroom door, a narrow, tall grey door in the wall of the plane.

"Uh, you've been in the lavatory since take-off," the agent pointed out.

"That is right!" Uncle's booming voice reverberated against the door. "Laboratory! Do you want Jackie and Macey to defeat evil demon? Yes? Then go away! Let Uncle work!"

I sighed.

It was going to be a long flight to Hong Kong.

 ***JCA***

We landed in Hong Kong just a few hours later, arriving near Shendu's castle.

The castle in front of us was grey and towered to the sky. Ahead of us lie a grassy yard. The sky was already darkening, black and ominous. I felt a sense of dread overcome me, and I scooted closer to Jackie, who grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze of reassurance as he gazed at the castle. Hazy fog circled around the edge of the castle, the view seeming like something out of Bram Stoker's _Dracula_.

"Any last words?" I murmured as a grey cloud rolled overhead, shadowing the grass.

"Don't be silly," Jackie replied softly. "It isn't going to be that-"

A colorful gateway suddenly split in half just on the border of the castle, and small, green dragons piled out like the Red Sea from the doorway.

"-bad," Jackie finished more doubtfully.

"Now do you have any last words?" I felt my heart beat faster and faster against my chest, thumpthumpthumpthump. I pulled out my inhaler and sucked in some extra air, pocketing it in case I needed it for later. "Jackie, I really don't think I'm-" (cut out for the job.)

Uncle sprinkled a bit of potion on our palms, claiming it would break Shendu's skin and help defeat him if we removed the Rat Talisman.

"Good luck, you two," Uncle told us as Jackie and I walked toward the castle, side by side. Without Jackie, I probably would have bolted by now.

A black, intimidating shadow lingered over our heads. I gasped, my gaze raising to the sky. A large, green dragon (identical to the minions, but much, much, bigger) was hovering over the castle.

I immediately felt my stomach drop, and knelt down, my hands clasped against my knees. I suddenly felt something vibrate in my back jean's pocket. (I'd dressed in my black hoodie, skinny jeans, and boots, not knowing what a person was to wear specifically for defeating a demon dragon.)

My cell phone was buzzing. I plucked the vibrating device from my pocket and pressed the "TALK" button, lifting the said object to my ear.

"Hello?" Maybe it was a scammer and I could hang up and get down to business.

"Macey, honey?" My mother's Worried Parent voice emitted through the crackly speakers. "Is everything alright?"

"Uh...yeah, everything's fine, Mom!" I prayed the white lie didn't show through my voice. I was so bad at lying- if I did manage to slip out a lie, my hesitance peeked through my voice.

"No, it isn't." Sure enough, my mother was able to see right through my little facade. "You're in trouble, aren't you?"

"No, no I'm not!" I laughed nervously. "I'm at a work emergency. Can I call you back later?"

"Oh." I couldn't tell if it was disappointment or confusion that muddled her voice. "Oh, well, call me later so I know you're okay."

"Okay gottagoloveyoubye!" I squeaked, switching off the cell phone (purposefully) and slipping it back in my pocket.

Jackie was smiling at me wryly as I came back to his side.

I glared at him. "You shut up."

"I didn't say anything," he protested, stepping back.

"You were thinking it, though."

"Fair enough…," a low rumble interrupted our banter.

"Shendu," Jackie whispered as I timidly crept behind him.

The green dragon leaped down onto the ground in front of us, causing the earth to tremble under his weight.

Jackie, for the first time since I'd known him, looked truly afraid. "Who...what...are you?!" His voice quivered with uncertainty as he spoke.

Shendu's eyes glinted bright red. "I am the keeper of the talismans," he hissed, his sharp tongue snaking out from between his lips. "I am the Apocalypse of which the Legend speaks. And I am, once and for all, your executioner!"

"Let's turn up the heat," Captain Black murmured behind us, and his army lifted their weapons. Lighting sliced through the grey air.

"Forgive me father for I have sinned!" I screamed, dodging the lightning bolt and falling onto my behind on the ground. _Broken tailbone._

Rubbing my bruised butt and wincing, I sat up. "Please let this be a bad dream...please let this be a bad dream…," I mumbled, rubbing my head. But it wasn't a dream, and I knew I finally had to face reality. I stood, my legs trembling, and tried to steady myself.

"No!" Uncle howled, leaping between the army and Captain Black. "Magic must defeat magic!"

"Are you crazy?!" I shrieked as Captain Black groaned irritably.

Meanwhile, the heat was on between Jackie and Shendu, each throwing equally as powerful kicks and throws toward one another.

"Jackie!" I yelled, running toward Jackie and Shendu.

"Think fast!" Jackie whipped around, throwing a talisman- well, several, in my direction. I dropped a couple, but knelt down to retrieve them off the grass.

"Dammit," I spat as I pocketed the grey objects. "How many freaking talismans are there?"

Someone screamed from behind us, and I was suddenly thrown down to the ground.

"Macey!" Jade exclaimed as we untangled each other.

"Jade- how- wha?!" I gawked at her in disbelief. "How did you get here?" This girl was absolutely unstoppable.

"There's a new thing called walking," Jade scoffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Jade Chan, if you don't explain to me-"

"Not now, Macey!" Jade's eyes widened. "Look!"

I turned my head into the direction in which her index finger was pointing and gasped.

Shendu had grabbed Jackie, pulling him by the shoulders and shaking him violently, preparing to throw him to the dragon minions.

"Jackie, no!" I screamed as I ran toward him.

Jade leaped onto Jackie's back, plucking the Dog Talisman from Shendu's grasp, meanwhile Jackie took that moment to wriggle free of Shendu and yanked the Rat Talisman from Shendu, collapsing to the ground.

"That tears it!" Captain Black bellowed, raising his palm in the air. "Men!"

The army prepared their weapons; cocking their guns toward Shendu.

Before they could fire, Uncle clapped his fist down onto Captain Black's shoulder, knocking him out instantly.

Uncle smacked one hand against his knuckles. "Who else wants a piece of Uncle?!" The demand was met with blank stares, followed by the soldiers stepping back.

"Whoa," I murmured. "Go Uncle, I guess?"

"Macey, here!" Jade flung the Rat Talisman at me, and I caught it between two hands.

"Yes!" Grinning with renewed triumph, I clutched the talisman to my chest.

Shendu let out a roar of pure rage, falling to the ground. Jade raised the Dragon Talisman to the air, smashing Shendu to smithereens. In the distance, the castle began to disintegrate, and Jackie grabbed Jade and I, pulling us both to safety.

Nearby, Captain Black was surfacing from unconsciousness, moaning audibly.

"See?" Uncle turned to the wriggling man. "What have we learned?"

"Magic must defeat magic," the agents murmured amongst themselves, as fireworks lit the night sky.

"Happy New Year, Jade! Happy New Year, Macey! Happy New Year, Uncle!" Jackie exclaimed happily, but his moment of euphoria was ruined by Uncle smacking him upside the head. "Ow!"

"You destroyed the demon!" Uncle bellowed crossly. "Yin and yang! Now the world is out of balance!"

"Jade did it," Jackie and I accused in unison, pointing to Jade.

"Hmph…," Jade scoffed, sticking her nose in the air.

Uncle sighed. "Now there is a void for a new, stronger evil to fill! Nobody told you to destroy the demon!"

"Sorry, Uncle," I stated feebly.

Glittery talismans poked out of the earth as the sun slowly began to rise.

We decided to relish the peaceful moment.

Jackie and I held hands as we watched the fireworks, staring up into the now-colorful sky.

"We did it," I said softly, and he gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

Jade stood beside us, gazing into the sky.

"You should visit your parents," Jackie suggested to Jade.

She shrugged. "They might want me to stay with them…," she muttered, her voice strained.

"Why would that be so awful?" Jackie looked down at her.

"Tch… for you…," Jade began to cry, silent tears streaming down her face.

I used my free arm to give Jade a motherly side-hug, knowing shifting houses would be more difficult for Jade than we originally believed…

 ***JCA***

I was near the brink of exhaustion once we arrived back in San Francisco the next day.

"I hope Jade is okay with her parents," I said sadly as Jackie, Uncle, and I walked in through the doorway of Uncle's Rare Finds.

"It's so...quiet without her…," Jackie added glumly, sighing.

"We can always call her, I suppose," I chimed in. "Still-"

"It won't be the same," Jackie finished, appearing as if he was going to cry.

"What are you two talking about?" A familiar voice piped up from the doorway. "I'm right here!"

Jackie and I gasped, both looking up to see Jade lingering in the doorway.

"Jade!" I squealed, running to hug her.

She laughed, returning the gesture. "They permitted me to stay another year! Isn't that the coolest?"

Jackie breathed a sigh of relief, and we all laughed, knowing it was the start of an amazing new year.


	27. (Season 2, chapter 1) A Stronger Evil 1

**A/N I just watched an episode of JCA and let's just say it inspired me to write again. I'm also in a good mood (for once, knock on wood), and that makes it easier to write. Here we begin season 2, where we will learn even more about Macey, and Jackie and Macey will become closer as they defeat evil together! I will be starting the new season as chapter 1- just to clarify that so you don't get too confused.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures. I only own my OFC, Macey Chabert.**

 _"I do the getting rid of_

 _Don't tell me why_

 _Don't need to hear the truth_

 _Don't need the lies_

 _Now pay me quickly now we're through_

 _It brings me great pleasure to say my next job is you"-_

Megadeth, "Killing Is My Business...And Business Is Good!"

 **Jackie Chan Adventures: Season 2**

Chapter 1 - _The Stronger Evil_ (episode 1, part 1)

 _All was quiet in the Netherworld, the demon sorcerers laying low now that Shendu was now a spirit. However, feelings of dissatisfaction were prominent, especially among Shendu and his brothers and sisters._

 _This was visible as a debate was sparked among Shendu's siblings._

 _Shendu practically radiated with anger. "Once I make Jackie Chan pay, I will tear that buffoon Valmont to pieces-!"_

 _The declaration only resulted in more anger from one of Shendu's brothers. "SILENCE," one of them, known as Dai Gui, roared. "The only future you have is here with us, brother."_

 _"Indeed," another, Xiao Fung, agreed. "Let the eternal torment begin!"_

 _Shendu shook with renewed rage. "Torment?!", he screamed. "ETERNAL?!"_

 _"To punish your betrayal, Shendu," Tso Lang chimed in. "You chose to spend your time ruling China."_

 _"While we withered in this bone-dry pit!" Bai Tza seethed, eyes reflecting his frustration._

 _"Bored out of our wits all those centuries, each exactly like the one before it!" Hsi Wu cried._

 _"You never even attempted to free us," Po Kong added sadly, a disappointed glint on his face._

 _Shendu shook with anxiety as he struggled to defend himself. "I….your rescue was in the planning stages, but I became imprisoned in a statue-"_

 _"Excuses!" Tchang Zu bellowed, his fist shaking with rage. "You desired the earthly realm for only you!" He extended his hand, dropping lightning onto Shendu._

 _Shendu trembled with a mixture of fright and pain, charred with lightning and writhing on the ground._

 _"A shame you never learned to share, brother," Hsi Wu murmured glumly._

 _"No, wait!" Shendu struggled to regain his footing, his muscles aching with the aftermath of electrical shock. "I can free you-!"_

 _"Do not toy with us!" Bai Tza spat, glaring at his injured brother. "The doorways can only be opened from the other side."_

 _"The human side," Dai Gui spoke up quietly._

 _Shendu licked his lips. "Precisely," he confirmed thoughtfully, finally mustering his strength. "As the humble spirit you now see before you, I am free to cross over and possess any human I please, enabling me to undo the sacred spells that keep you here…" he hesitated before concluding, "if you deem it."_

 _Shendu's brothers glanced at each other, wheels in their head beginning to churn._

 _A new plan was awakening._

 ***JCA***

Meanwhile, in the human world, a robbery was taking place, that of an armored truck. Hak Foo, a member of the Dark Hand, had previously planned to overpower the American police after stealing another Talisman. Things didn't look good for the Chans.

Each of the Dark Hand had received a Talisman from their main ringleader, Hak Foo, however, saw no need to rely on a silly grey object to enhance power. After all, he was powerful on his own, wasn't he? The villain saw himself as a masterful being, and the rest of the human race were simply pawns he used in his little game. The mindset of what society called narcissist, for sure, but he was an exception. Hak Foo recalled the exchange between the Dark Hand earlier that morning, when Valmont subsequently gave the stolen Talismans to the Dark Hand:

"Twelve Talismans, four Enforcers, three each," Valmont murmured to himself as he distributed the Talismans among his staff.

"Uh, boss…." Ratso piped up apprehensively. "There's only three off us since Tohru cashed in his frequent flyer miles."

"So, I'll just hang onto these-" Finn volunteered, groping for the Talismans. However, the action failed, as a tall, broad-shouldered man snatched all of the Talismans away from the Dark Hand.

"Hungry crane spears fish," he declared with a self-satisfied smile.

Valmont was amused. "Everyone remembers Hak Foo?"

The proposal was met with hesitation as the said man stepped forward, ominous and looming over the rest of the Dark Hand.

Ratso chuckled nervously. "Uh...hiya, Hak!"

"Or do you prefer Foo?" Finn inquired, eyes widened.

" _Master_ Foo," Valmont corrected smoothly, clucking his tongue in disapprovement. "The Black Tiger shall be your new lieutenant."

Now, Hak Foo smiled mercilessly to himself, pushing aside his distaste for society, feeling all the more powerful.

He had a job to do.

He wasn't going to allow society's petty attitude to get in his way.

 ***JCA***

 _MACEY'S POV_

I yawned, allowing my eyelids to slide shut. I'd gotten a decent amount of sleep last night, but still I was somehow tired. Maybe I should see a doctor for this. Or maybe I needed to go back on my meds. My thoughts raced, and my heart began to beat faster every time I tried to relax, my mind being my only enemy.

"Am I going insane?" I mumbled, my head falling to the desk. I folded my arms and allowed my head to rest on them.

Footsteps reverberated against the walls. "Macey! We must go to Section 13, immediately."

I opened my eyes slowly, my vision blurry. "Why? What happened?" I really wasn't in the mood for another battle. We had just defeated a demon sorcerer, for Chrissakes. My anxiety was through the roof, of course- why at a time like this? I knew I had to repress my irritation. Jackie needed me, and I wasn't going to let him down. He'd become, not only an ally, but my best friend, in the past few months. _Maybe I should tell him that later. He'd like to hear something like that after a long day like this._ Who doesn't like to be told they're appreciated, anyways?

Now was not the time for confessions. I rose my fatigued self from the desk chair.

"Are you ready?" Jackie asked gently, and I nodded, preparing to follow him. I yawned, lethargically ambling over to him.

Jackie hesitated, lingering in the doorway. "What's wrong, are you alright?"

 _Aww….how sweet_. Concerned Jackie was cute. But I couldn't worry him. He was already under enough stress as it was. "Yeah, I'm fine. At least for now." I couldn't clock out now. I wanted to help Section 13, more than anything. It would give me something to write a column about.

"Do you need to take a rest?" Jackie proposed, but I shook my head.

"Jackie, I'm fine. Seriously, quit worrying." I gave him a smile to show him I was sincerely alright. "We have work to do."

Jackie nodded, worry still glinting in his eyes as we walked down the metal steps to Section 13. Our footsteps clanked against the stairs.

A wild-eyed, frantic Captain Black sprung forward, approaching us with panic. "Jackie! Macey! Robbery in process," he cried, obviously frightened. "Financial district! It's the Dark Hand?"

"What?" I stepped back, unnerved by his panicked state. If he wasn't calm, I'd panic, too. _Control yourself, Macey. Control._

I repeated this mantra in my head silently, willing myself to calm down. If I panicked too much, an asthma attack would come on, and that would just make things worse. We couldn't afford that now.

An alarm blared overhead, and I covered my ears with my palms. I may never hear again.

"Uhh...good luck with that?" Jackie stated hesitantly.

"They're packing heat," Captain Black told us. "Talisman heat."

I groaned.

If the Dark Hand had the Talismans, I knew that wasn't good…

 ** _To be continued…._**


	28. The Stronger Evil (s2 ep2 completed)

**A/N I'm really excited for season 2, because I'll be able to work on Macey some more. I'll also be able to bring Jackie and Macey closer. I don't know why, but I love Jackie and Macey's friendship. There will be a lot of Jackie and Macey interaction in this chapter, and Jade, of course, will pop in a couple of times as well...much to Jackie's dismay. ;) Speaking of Jackie, I've been wondering if I should do Jackie's POV again. Tell me in the reviews if you think I should!**

 _"Now I'm naked_

 _Nothing but an animal_

 _But can you fake it_

 _For just one more show?_

 _I want to change_

 _And what have you got_

 _When you feel the same?"_ -

Smashing Pumpkins, "Bullet With Butterfly Wings."

Chapter Two - _The Stronger Evil_ (s2, episode 2, completed)

The alarm was still shrieking in our ears. By then I'd managed to gain control of myself, after discreetly sucking in some air from my inhaler. What can you say, it's better safe than sorry.

Captain Black gazed at Jackie solemnly. "I know you're eager to get on with your life, my friend," he stated warily, "but you know more about these Talismans than anyone."

"Uh, but-" Jackie's muddled protest was cut short by Captain Black:

"I need you, Jackie." There was a pleading note to Captain Black's usually gruff overtone. "One last time."

"One last time…," Jackie murmured, rubbing his neck.

"Just when you think you're out, they pull you back in," Jade remarked, causing me to jump. I wasn't even aware that she had crept into Section 13- go figure, I guess. I still wanted to know how she got all the friggin' way to China. I made a mental note to ask her later. (Like she'd tell me willingly, I'd probably have to tickle it out of her.) An evil smile tugged at my lips as this idea ran through my mind.

"Macey, what are you smiling at?" Jackie was giving me a weird look, squinting.

"Nothing." Slightly embarrassed, but mostly amused, I wiped my face free of any humor. "We've got some Dark Hand butt to kick, right?"

Jade looked up at us. "So, can I-"

"No!" Captain Black, Jackie, and I exclaimed in unison, preparing to leave.

Jade folded her arms over her chest, nose in the air. "Didn't even let me ask," she mumbled under her breath, but disappointment was soon replaced by a plan. "And if I didn't ask, how am I supposed to know what they said 'no' to?"

 ***JCA***

 _Darkness enveloped the Nether realm, murmurs of discontent flickering about Shendu's brothers._

 _"So, I trust you would agree that my...er…," Shendu paused, fumbling momentarily for his words, "martyrdom has left a void for a new, stronger evil to fill- namely you, my brothers and sisters. Shall I proceed then?"_

 _His request fell on deaf ears. His siblings mumbled a spell under their breath, and Shendu gasped as it was cast upon him._

 _"Gah!" He spat, red eyes glowing. "What trick is this?!"_

 _"You have proven crafty, brother," Hsi Wu stated in a chillingly calm voice. "So we require a safety measure."_

 _"Our spell will keep you bound within a human of your choosing," Bai Tza proclaimed, "until you release us."_

 _The irritation of being kept against their will began to build up among the demon brothers, becoming quite apparent on their faces and in their voices. Indeed, they were quite unhappy with their current status- it wasn't exactly Home Living. Of course, their true desire would be to roam the earth freely like their elder brother, but until Shendu was fully defeated, no one would be free._

 _Xiao Fung's eyes lit up with excitement. "A precaution, so we know exactly where to find you!"_

 _"In the event we deem necessary to resume your eternal torment," Tso Lan said._

 _Shendu snarled, "I accept your terms! I will choose my vessel well to best serve you." His expression darkened. "And the human most capable for this task is my nemesis...Jackie Chan!"_

 ***JCA***

 _ **MACEY'S POV**_

Jackie and I crept alongside of the storage building, pressing our backs up to the wall in a feeble attempt to hide ourselves.

I'd become more or less used to hiding, but I hoped it wouldn't become a habit outside of "work"- although a lot of things I thought wouldn't have happened have happened, like rain on your wedding day. Kind of like that Alanis Morissette song- _isn't it ironic, don't you think?_

Jackie suddenly gasped. "There-" He pointed, and my eyes followed the direction of his finger.

The Dark Hand had crowded around a nearby army truck, in a football-like huddle group.

An orange and black blur zipped past us, and I sighed, not even bothering to look up to know that it was Jade. "How on earth does that kid follow us?"

"Got me." Jackie shrugged his broad shoulders, just as puzzled as I.

Jade did a 180, screeching to a halt on the cement. "Captain Black!"

The said man was flying toward us on a getaway car. Jackie picked both Jade and I up, pulling us onto the car. Although Jade had managed to plop down into the seat solo, Jackie was still pulling me up by the hand.

I stood, but didn't release my hand from his grasp."Next time, I'm pretty sure I can handle myself," I teased, sitting down on the leather seat, but secretly I was relieved that I didn't have to crawl onto a moving car alone. "Thanks anyway, though."

"I just realize we're wanted dead or alive," I said aloud, my hands on my hips. I examined my surroundings. "At least the scenery is nice." We had crapped out onto a beach, the cool wind grazing across the rippling water. A natural rock wall fading into a grassy woodland loomed to the left of us.

"Come on, we need to get to safety." Jackie, Jade, and I leaped off the getaway car, heading toward the cliff. Just before we climbed up the wall, I turned around.

"Thank you, Captain Black!" I called, my hands cupped over my mouth, as I had just realized he'd literally saved our butts from the Dark Hand.

Although his facial expression still read distrust for me, Captain Black allowed himself to smile and gave me a friendly wave in return.

We clamored to the top of the cliff, me receiving a few scratches and a bruised knee on the way. (Today was just _not_ a good day.) Panting, I collapsed dramatically on the ground and pulled out my inhaler to prevent another asthma attack.

An ominous green shadow crystallized suddenly, swooping down onto the cliff.

My breath hitched in my throat. "Jackie- look out!" I squeaked, my mouth dry.

Jackie, just a tad late, looked up, standing and prepared a punching stance.

Shendu leaped forward, subsequently knocking Jackie off the cliff, and turning his dark gaze on me.

" _Human_ ," he hissed, his eyes fixating on me for a bit longer than I would have taken a liking to.

"You don't want to eat me." I chuckled nervously, stepping back toward the edge of the cliff, and put my hands up; my palms facing Shendu. "I taste really bad. Plus I'm all scrawny, not much meat on me at all…," I drifted off awkwardly, my cheeks reddening. Sweat beads began to form on my forehead, dripping down the bridge of my nose, and sweat snaking down my back and sticking to my shirt. (I was wearing jeans, a black muscle T-shirt, and combat boots. My hair was done in a simple ponytail- I'd put the outfit together this morning, knowing I'd need something easy to move in if I was going to defeat evil with Jackie.)

Shendu continued to stare at me, as if I were an appetizing snack. Wincing inwardly, I stepped another foot backward, and immediately regretted it. I tumbled onto a gravelly landscape, rolling down the cliff. Jackie and I were going to suffer the same fate.

Jackie, however, had picked himself up off the ground long before I.

"Bad day," I mumbled, my head hitting the rough ground.

"Now is not the time for a nap!" Jackie jerked me up off the ground. I rubbed my sore head, grimacing. "I'll feel that tomorrow." My head throbbed again, and I gripped my head in my hands. "Actually, I think I'm feeling it now."

I rubbed my eyes and then opened them. My vision was slightly blurred, and split down the middle. "Jackie, why am I seeing two of you?"

"Need a lift?" Jackie and I looked up to see Jade hovering over us in a Jet Pack.

"Jade, I told you to never to play with things you don't know how to-" Jackie's scolding was cut off by Jade.

"Ignition, steering, throttle, breaks." She smirked at me arrogantly.

"Kid knows her stuff." I grinned at Jackie, who sighed as we climbed onto the Jet Pack.

"Faster," he ordered, and Jade obeyed. (Hey that rhymed!)

 ***JCA***

 ** _With the Dark Hand_**

 _"We must have left millions on that beach!" Finn seethed, frustration visible. "What is the deal, big V?"_

 _The villain in question appeared, however possessed by Shendu._

 _Valmont's eyes glistened over with red. "Valmont cannot hear you!"_

 _The rest of the Dark Hand gasped in surprise._

 _"Uh-oh," Chow murmured._

 _"He's back," Ratso muttered warily._

 _Chow laid out the stolen Talismans in front of Valmont. "Your Talismans, Mr. Shendu."_

 _"We was takin' care of em for you." Ratso chuckled nervously, tense with anxiety, as the Enforcers turned to leave._

 _Valmont, still possessed by Shendu, blocked their way. His large, burly body was a block in its own way._

 _"Wow," Chow whispered in a mixture of fear and awe._

 _Valmont's red eyes faded, returning to their normal, green color. "How did I- where's the money?!" The demand caused confusion among the Dark Hand, puzzled by the sudden shift within him._

 _"Uh, Big-V?" Finn volunteered hesitantly, "Shendu is back."_

 _"What?!" Valmont exclaimed angrily. "That's preposterous." He marched over to the nearby mirror, nonetheless, and gasped- his reflection had been replaced by Shendu's. "GET OUT!"_

 _Valmont's request was unheeded._

 _"Trust me, Valmont, the feeling is mutual," Shendu crowed, as Valmont's eyes returned to their previous red state. "But for now, you and your thugs will assist me- or perish!" Valmont exhaled, and yellow-ish orange flames emerged from his mouth._

 _"Got it!" Chow sputtered, surrendering willingly._

 _"We're swingin' to your beat!" Finn agreed manically._

 _Shendu grinned to himself inwardly._

 _His plan was falling into place._

 _Just as he'd wanted._

 _Now, all he had to do was find Chan, and his plan would be complete._

 ***JCA***

 ** _BACK WITH MACEY AND JACKIE_**

Captain Black, Jackie, and I had landed on the rooftop of Uncle's Rare Finds, deciding that it would be best to look out for trouble from the very top. It wasn't a bad idea if I did say so myself.

To be quite frank, I felt safer off ground, considering we were being tracked down by a group of Valmont's thugs. My dislike for the Dark Hand was growing more intense by the millisecond. But I knew I had to reserve all feelings for after the mission. The sooner this was over, the sooner we could all kick back and relax.

I came to Jackie's side. "Jackie, I have something to tell you," I announced hesitantly, my eyes still locked on the edge of the rooftop in case of danger.

"Yes?" He turned his attention to me, watching me intently.

"You...you're my-" Before I could complete my sentence, a group of Shadowkahn appeared, and within a matter of seconds, we were surrounded.

Perfect. I gritted my teeth in frustration, biting my lip until it bled.

"But- I don't understand!" Jackie stammered. "Valmont can't summon the Shadowkahn. Only Shendu-" His eyes widened with realization as Valmont, complete with red eyes, appeared next to the Shadowkahn.

"Whoa," I murmured, nearly passing out from dizziness induced by fear.

"Destroy them," Shendu ordered the Shadowkahn calmly, striding away and leaping off the roof. (Good. Maybe he'd die before he hit the bottom. Okay, so maybe that was a bit morbid, not to mention harsh, but all our troubles would be reduced if he vanished forever.)

Jackie and I leaped to safety, and, just as Shendu/Valmont disappeared, the Shadowkahn did as well.

"Whoa," I said. "I guess that's helpful." I sighed in relief, stretching. "God, I'm exhausted." I'd probably pass out as soon as I got back to my apartment. However, I found myself relaxing, and I looked out over Chinatown, relishing the peace and quiet.

Jackie returned to my side. "What is it you wanted to tell me, Macey?"

I wiped sweat beads off my face. "Well...Jackie, even though these past few months have been kinda crazy, with the Dark Hand and all, you've kinda...well, you've kinda become...my best friend." I hoped I wouldn't regret telling him, but I didn't know why I would. Maybe it was just my anxiety getting the best of me.

His reaction was better than I'd originally speculated. "Macey, that's wonderful. You are the same to me."

My muscles relaxed, no longer tense with anxiety. "That's a relief!" I laughed half-heartedly, and he joined me.

"It's going to be hard to say goodbye when you leave," Jackie said softly, and I felt a pang of sadness at the thought of having to go back to New York City.

"Thankfully, that's a long way from now," I reassured him. "I have to work on my thesis, after all. Now that we've defeated Shendu, we can have a pretty good time."

"The best of times," Jackie agreed, and with that, we headed back to Uncle's Rare Finds. I gratefully slipped into my apartment, crawling into bed.

I succumbed to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	29. The J-Team (S2 EP3 part 1)

**A/N So a double chapter this weekend. This time I didn't take a million years to update. That's because my inspiration is back, and I'm lovin' Jackie Chan Adventures again! I may do Jackie's POV again in this chapter. Thanks for the nice reviews! I do need some constructive criticism, however. Like...how is character development? How are the subplots? Etc. You get the point. Anyway read!**

 _"There is a balance between two worlds_

 _One with an arrow and one with a cross_

 _Regardless of the balance_

 _Life has become cumbersome_

 _Too heavy, too light_

 _Too black or two white_

 _Too wrong or too right"-_

Seven Mary Three, "Cumbersome."

Chapter Three: _The J Team_ (season 2, episode 3, part 1)

I leaned back in my chair and extended my hands, cracking my knuckles. Although I was stiff and sore, my back throbbing and muscles cinched from leaning over a desk most of the day, I felt a surge of pride overcome me. I had finally finished at least half of a column, documenting my work at Uncle's Rare Finds and as Jackie Chan's partner. (I left out the demon part, of course.) On top of that I'd gotten six hours of uninterrupted sleep the night before. So it wasn't exactly perfect, but I only woke up once and was able to function like a normal human being again. (Let's see how long this lasts.)

Tohru, the ex-nemesis of the Dark Hand, had subsequently decided to live with us the day we defeated Shendu. (Or so we thought.) This I was unaware of until I awoke in the middle of the night to a puzzled Tohru innocently rummaging through my luggage IN my apartment. He hadn't bad intentions, of course, but still creepy nonetheless, especially in the dead of the night. (Had he been watching me sleep?)

We found a makeshift bedroom for him in Section 13's headquarters. His sudden turn to the Good Side came to all of us as a surprise, but we needed more allies more than ever, now that Shendu was a spirit and more powerful than before.

My office had been transferred to Uncle's, which was tolerable in the least, except the fact that we had to share. We bickered, mostly playful, but it got serious at times- not too serious that it would put a dent in our...friendship? If you could call it that. Uncle was just...well, Uncle.

Tohru didn't notice me or flat-out pretended not to. Ever since he'd moved in, it seemed as if he was avoiding me. Either that, or he just didn't care. I was still adjusting to his presence, but in each other's company, it felt tense and awkward. Maybe because I tried to beat him up in one of our Dark Hand fights. I guess anyone would hold a grudge if they almost got pummeled.

Now, as I stretched back in the leather chair, Uncle, Captain Black, and Jackie entered the room, appearing exhausted yet relieved.

"You guys look like something the cat dragged in," I commented, pushing the column I'd been working on aside.

"Thank you, Macey," Jackie said tiredly, but smiled all the same.

"What happened?" I stood, coming to his side.

Jackie jerked a thumb in Uncle's direction. "Magic is what happened."

"Unc, that was some magic," Captain Black remarked in admiration.

Uncle scoffed as if what had happened was nothing. "Simple Chi spell," he replied dismissively, extending his hand to pull a book off the shelf. "Many others in my book."

"So the dragon is back?" I inquired, looking at Jackie. "And he's got the Talismans, too?" Another dragon fight would probably kill me, or at least tear me up pretty bad.

Uncle narrowed his eyes. "Talismans are not important," he proclaimed, wagging a finger as if we were impudent children. "Shendu is a spirit now. Not even Talismans can change that."

"Don't remind me," I groaned.

"So you figure he's onto something bigger, mi compadre?" Captain Black gazed at Uncle, who was frowning intensely.

"The book Shendu stole from my library is the key to understanding his motives," Uncle stated at last.

"He stole a book?" I rubbed my forehead. "That's lovely."

"What volume did he steal?" Tohru asked.

"How do I know?!" Uncle shrieked, shrugging. "We must take inventory!"

Captain Black pulled a book off the shelf, studying it. "So all these books have spells?" His question only received a slap on the head from Uncle. "Ow!"

"Do not touch!" Uncle barked, yanking the book away from Captain Black.

"Aww…," Captain Black pouted childishly, and Jackie and I exchanged awkward glances.

 ***JCA***

By "taking inventory", Uncle met cleaning and re-organizing shelves, starting by pulling down all of the books in an attempt to reclaim the desired book that Shendu had swiped. Re-organizing shelves is what I'd been originally hired for, at least while I worked on my columns, but not to look for a stolen spell book.

I stood on my tip-toes, reaching up and handing another useless book to Jackie. I sneezed as another dust fleck traveled up my nose.

"Bless you," Jackie said simply as he set the book on a nearby cardboard box.

"Thanks." I sighed, heading over to the latter. (One of my short stature couldn't simply climb up the shelf without pulling it on top of them.) "It's so stuffy in here. I guess I need to clean that."

The door chimed, and Uncle, who was busy in the corner, barely glanced up to shoo the customer away. "Go away! We are busy with inventory!"

"We are not customers," a gravelly voice, laced with a slight Hispanic accent, replied.

"El Toro?!" I gasped, remembering him from our mishap in Mexico. "JACKIEEE!" Uncle yelled. "A BURGLAR!"

"Uncle, he is no thief!" Jackie protested, stepping in front of a disheveled Uncle. "He is-" Uncle slapped Jackie upside the head. "Ow!"

"Of course he is a thief," Uncle argued, irked. "He is wearing a mask!"

"Oh, no no no." I recognized the next voice to be that of Paco's. The small Hispanic boy was lingering near El Toro. El Toro was still Paco's hero, even if he'd deceived his fans, without the intention of doing so. "El Toro Fuente never removes his mask!"

Jade, who was standing next to Paco, grinned sheepishly when Jackie's parental glare turned on her.

"Jade," he addressed her firmly, "explain."

"It's your team, duh," the said girl retorted. "The J-Team. The Chan Clan. The Chantastic Six!"

I looked at Jackie and burst out laughing when she said the Chantastic Six.

"Chantastic?" Jackie repeated, equally as amused and befuddled by her play on words.

"Six, see? You, Macey, and me make three," Jade calculated eagerly. "And then there's Viper, and El Toro makes five!"

Paco stepped forward. "And I, Paco, am the sixth member of the J-Team," he boasted, puffing out his chest.

I grinned and ruffled his hair. "Hi, Paco."

Paco scowled, rubbing his hair where I'd messed it up, and smiled up at me shyly. "Hi, Macey."

Jade hesitated. "I...actually had someone less puny in mind." She glanced over at Tohru, who perked up like a happy puppy.

"Hmm? I am honored," he hummed, smiling.

Jackie, however, was frowning. "I am sorry you all came here for nothing," he apologized solemnly, "but I didn't realize my niece read so many comic books."

Jackie pulled Jade aside firmly, and I followed suit.

"Jackie, you and Macey need help more than ever," Jade practically pleaded, looking up at Jackie. "You two can't just do this on your own now. Shendu is a spirit!"

"Ah, but I have found the book," Uncle announced, strolling into the room.

My heart throttled with anticipation. "You mean, the book that Shendu-"

Uncle nodded. "Yes. The book is located in Tibet."

"Tibet, China?" Jackie asked incredulously.

Tibet. More than a million miles away.

But if I'd learned anything since arriving in Chinatown, is that anything you didn't think could happen, likely could, and definitely would.


	30. The J-Team (s2 EP3 completed)

**A/N I'm back! I'm so happy that I'm writing again. I have a four day weekend so that'll make it a lot easier to write. In the next few chapters we'll see more and more of Macey's parents, and maybe even meet them soon! I wonder how her parents will respond to Jackie? I have decided to Jackie's POV this chapter, since people seemed to enjoy it! I will try my best to copy his voice as much as I can. Also, toward the end I'm going to add a segment that I came up with last night so the chapter is a bit longer. It wasn't apart of the original Jackie Chan Adventures episode, but it's funny and I thought you guys may enjoy it. It's more of a filler than anything.**

 _"We didn't start the fire_

 _It was always burning_

 _Since the world's been turning_

 _We didn't light it_

 _But we tried to fight it"-_

Billy Joel, "We Didn't Start the Fire."

Chapter Four - _The J Team_ (season 2, episode 3, completed)

Darkness was just beginning to sweep the skies as Jackie and I arrived at the hotel we'd booked in Tibet, China. The hotel was pretty nice, but it was kind of hard to enjoy the scenery when you were about to fight a demon. (AGAIN.) We'd ordered Jade to stay at Uncle's Rare Finds, with both Uncle and Jade watching the shop.

I'd packed the outfit I'd previously been wearing, too tired to pack a clean change of clothes. It would get dirty again if I was going to be fighting a demon with Jackie again anyway.

The hotel room was cramped but quaint, with two queen-sized beds nestled in the corners.

Grateful for a rest, I flopped down on the bed, yanking the pillows over my head. "Wake me when this is over," I mumbled into the blanket.

"Are you alright?" I heard Jackie's footsteps pause as he lingered near the bed.

"Just peachy." I sounded like Jade. "Sorry." I sat up, pulling the covers off my face. "I'm fine. I'm just really, really tired. Thanks for asking, though." I lie down on my back, staring over at him. "What about you?"

"Fine, I suppose…," he drifted off with a sigh, running his fingers through his mussy hair.

"You're not, are you?" This job was definitely demanding. No, more than demanding- exhausting.

"No. I mean, I am, but-" Jackie ducked his head, his dark hair shielding his face.

"But what?" I studied him intently, although his facial expression still remained unreadable.

"Uh, never mind." He lie down on the bed, lying on his back and raising his arm in the air. (A/N Does anyone else ever randomly do this when they lie down or is that just me?) "I'll tell you tomorrow. I'm pretty tired."

"Same," I mumbled, my head resting on the pillow.

In any case, we both needed a good rest.

 ***JCA***

 ** _JACKIE'S POV_**

Somehow, I just couldn't sleep. As tired as my body was, my mind would not rest, wheels spinning and visions of Shendu plaguing whatever sleep I could achieve.

I let out a huff of frustration and rolled over in bed, facing Macey. She slept soundly, face covered by the darkness of the room, and chest rising up and down with the steady motion of sleep.

I envied her ability to succumb to sleep so quickly, but was still glad she was resting well. At least, one of us was.

I hoped Uncle would come up with a sleeping spell. Better yet, a spell that would vanquish Shendu for good. But one could only dream.

Something was upsetting me, I just couldn't pin-point what. Of course it was Shendu, but something else as well. It irritated me even more that I couldn't figure out what else on earth could be bothering me at a time like this. I could sit and think myself into a bad mood.

I stared at Macey as she silently slept, covered by the sheets. Her strawberry-blonde hair fell over her eyes, and her thumb hovered near her mouth, giving her an almost youthful appearance. She mumbled something incoherent in her sleep, one hand dangling freely off the bed.

To clear my head, I stood, deciding to take a walk through the hotel halls. Maybe that would at least calm my racing mind. I was tired, and that was why I was over-thinking everything.

"I'll return soon," I announced in a low voice, although I knew she couldn't hear me.

I slipped out into the hallway, stuffing the hotel key in my pocket and turning to face the walls. I sidled past the rooms, thinking nothing of them, until the grating sound of snoring prodded at my ears.

Frowning with renewed irritation, I whipped around. One of the brown hotel room doors was cracked open, just enough so that I could peer into the room without intruding.

The familiar faces of the Dark Hand were scattered about the room, all appearing to be fast asleep.

 _Great_. I groaned inwardly. Just by chance they landed themselves in the same hotel we'd decided to stay in. It seemed like we'd had nothing but bad luck lately. But, you know what they say, without bad luck, there wouldn't be any luck at all. But I think bad luck has made its point now.

The talismans could be right next to me, and-

I snapped to attention, pushing my tiredness aside. "I've got work to do," I murmured to myself before slipping into the Dark Hand's hotel room, subsequently slamming into something- or someone.

A feminine groan came from the floor.

"Oh! I'm so-" I stepped back, then, my gaze darkened upon seeing whom I'd bumped into. "Viper?!"

The leather-clad girl stood, an annoyed glint in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" The question arose both accusational curious.

"I'd say the same for you, Chan." Viper stood, scowling, and hooked her hands on her hips. She seemed just as happy to see me as I did her. "Looking for the Talismans. What else?" Although her gaze remained distrustful, Viper extended her hand. Several sparkling grey Talismans rested on her palm.

"Hey, those are mine-" I began, but the childish retort was broken off as several shadows loomed nearby.

The entire J-Team stood in the doorway, Uncle, Jade and Paco included.

Anger and frustration tugged at my nerves. "Jade- how- how did you even?!"

"This kid just doesn't give up," Macey, who was leaning against the wall, remarked. "You kinda gotta respect it."

I turned on the J-Team. "You never should have come along!" I yelled, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"Jackie…," Macey started to say something, but decided against it at the last moment. She appeared as tired as I felt.

An argument broke out among The J-Team, with Uncle bellowing about how Talismans are not the main goal.

Macey wasn't able to take it anymore. "Stop it!" she shrieked finally, glaring daggers.

All heads snapped toward her, startled by her sudden outburst, myself included.

The normally calm, level-headed girl stood with an exasperated expression, still glowering at the J-Team. "We are a team, you guys! We need to work together, not-" The argument had started back up again, angry voices droning out Macey's reprimand.

Macey lifted up her hands in surrender. "That's it, I'm out." She turned to go, then turned on her heels. "Hey- where's Jade and Paco?"

 ***JCA***

 ** _WITH SHENDU & THE DARK HAND_**

 _The Dark Hand's boot-clad footsteps vibrated against the walls of the ancient chamber. Shendu, currently in spirit form, led the Dark Hand deeper into the brick walls._

 _A single, small brown object was lodged into one of the bricks: it was the spell book that Shendu had swiped from Uncle's Rare Finds._

 _"Take it," Shendu commanded in a low voice, dark eyes fixated on the object. "It is good magic, I cannot touch it." Being evil had its downsides sometimes._

 _The Dark Hand obeyed, but before their fingers could even reach for the book, two small figures swept in and yanked the book from the wall._

 _The Dark Hand gasped in surprise, glares shifting to the perpetrators._

 _Jade and Paco had successfully removed the magic book. The two children slapped high-fives, triumphant expressions on their faces._

 _But their celebration was short-lived: Finn let out a howl of frustration, subsequently grabbing the spell book from them and frantically thumbing through the worn yellow pages, fumbling for a spell that would stop them._

 _A loud boom sounded through the walls, and the J-Team burst in, Tohru towering over them._

 _"Tohru, buddy!" Finn exclaimed happily, his face lighting up at the sight of his old friend._

 _"You're alive!" Ratso commented in amazement._

 _"Good to see you," Tohru greeted indifferently, throwing the Enforcers against the wall._

 _A man equally as buff and burly appeared near Tohru._

 _"Mad Monkey Kung Fu! Octopus Fists of Fury!" Fists collided as the insults were hurdled. "Shredding Bear Claws! Minnow wallops whale!"_

 _Tohru paused mid-punch, fist in the air. "I'm sorry, what was the last part?" he inquired in a dangerously low voice._

 _Hak Foo wavered. "I said, 'minnow'-"_

 _Tohru slammed his body against Hak Foo with all his might, pushing Hak Foo to the floor._

 _"What was that last part?" Hak Foo, dazed, clutched his aching head between his hands. "I wasn't going to use these-" he reached into his pocket, activating the Sheep Talisman- "but now you've made me mad!" Hak Foo's hopes were shattered as he evaporated into Astral Form, lingering thinly in the air. "Astral Projection?! Gah!" He glanced down at his unconscious body. Tohru sidled over to Hak Foo's empty body, planting his overly large self on the said man._

 _Hak Foo let out a yelp of pain as he was sucked back into his own skin._

 ** _MACEY'S POV_**

I stared in amazement at the rubble before us. "Wow," I breathed. We'd finally managed to gather all twelve Talismans again, Jackie and I equally relieved that they were back in the right hands. "I'm out." I lifted a hand in the air and collapsed dramatically to the ground, my eyes squeezed shut.

"Macey!" I could feel a worried Jackie kneel down beside me. "Are you alright?"

I shot up, gasping for air. "Merry Christmas!" I squeaked, my chest heaving with tightened breaths.

Jackie's face contorted with relief, and he broke out into a light-hearted laugh. "I think she'll be okay."

I stood, doing a weird little army salute. "Aye aye, cap'in!"

Hak Foo groaned from behind us, and the J-Team turned around.

Uncle had kicked Hak Foo over again. "You are blocking my light!" he growled, wagging a reprimanding finger at the thug, who slumped to the ground in defeat.

"Jackie, Shendu got away with the book," Jade said in a low, mournful voice.

My gut twisted with dread.

 ***JCA***

"Thank you for your help." Jackie, Jade, Uncle, the J-Team and I stood gathered in a circle in the Tibet airport. "There is still the job of stopping Shendu from opening the demon portals, but we will call each other again if the situation calls for it." Jackie sent a parental glare at Jade as he said the last part.

Jade pulled an innocent face, giggling sheepishly. "Heh heh…,"

The circle parted, and the rest of the J-Team (not including Jackie, Jade, Uncle, and me) went their separate ways.

I wiped sweat beads off my forehead. "Well," I sighed, cocking my hip to one side, "this calls for celebration, don't you think?"

"Heck yes!" Jade nodded her enthusiastic agreement.

"Jade, I'm tired." Jackie's exaggerated yawn confirmed his statement. "Can celebration wait until tomorrow?"

Jade and I looked at each other, then grinned. "Nah," we protested in unison.

"I couldn't sleep if I tried," I stated. "I'm too pumped."

"Me, too," Jade volunteered. "I think I'm on an adrenaline rush."

"You're on a something rush," Jackie grumbled, causing me to burst into a giggling fit that ended in a hacking cough. A few passerbys gave us weird looks, but then went about their business as usual.

I dropped my bag and slumped against the wall, criss-crossing my legs. "Well, we're gonna be stuck here awhile," I pointed out. "Might as well make the wait fun, right?"

"I hear to that." Jade grinned at me, sitting down, but still moved with energy.

Jackie rolled his eyes but gave in, collapsing theatrically between me and Jade.

We began to entertain ourselves with an intense game of hot hands.

"Ow!" I squealed as Jackie slapped the top of my hand. "Damn you, Jackie."

I made another move for his hands, but he jerked back automatically.

"You're gonna pay for that." I reached to smack his hands, and this time succeeded.

He let out a yelp of surprise and rubbed his red hands, giving me innocent puppy eyes.

"Ha!" Jade stood, pointing at Jackie accusingly. "Now who's the baby?"

"Ayee-ah!" Uncle shrieked from the sidelines, glaring over at us behind a book he was skimming through. "How is Uncle supposed to work with racket?!"

Jackie chuckled awkwardly. "Sorry, Uncle. It won't happen again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." I took the opportunity and slapped his hands.

"Ow!" Jackie repeated, glaring at me.

"Ayee-ah!" Uncle screeched again.

"Sorry," I hissed back, then looked at Jackie. "I think this game is annoying Uncle. How about Never Have I Ever?" Alcohol was usually required for Never Have I Ever, but since we only had water bottles, that would have to suffice.

"Uh-" Jackie started, a question mark in his voice.

"So, the other person says 'never have I ever' and if you've done what they say you take a drink, and if you haven't, you don't drink," I explained, shaking my icy water in his face. "It's kind of like Truth or Dare."

"Simple enough." Jackie shrugged.

"Right?" I uncapped the Dasani bottle, setting the white cap on the floor. "Here, you play too, Jade." I handed her a full water bottle, then to Jackie.

"You go first," Jade commanded, and I nodded.

"Okay." I bit my lip, thinking.

"She's trying to think of the things she hasn't done, this could take awhile," Jackie joked, and I acted like I was going to splash water on him, causing him to automatically reel back. He leaned on one arm on the floor, laughing.

"Okay. So, never have I ever done something illegal." So this one was obvious, but it was fun to see people admit stuff they didn't think they'd ever admit.

Jackie and I both raised our bottles to our lips and took a drink.

"Guess we can both say we've gotten arrested." We set our water bottles down.

Jade wrinkled her nose thoughtfully, then said, "Never have I ever, kissed a boy." I was the only person who had to take a drink.

"You kissed someone?" Jade's eyes widened. "Who?!"

"Just a boy I liked in middle school," I said nonchalantly, sloshing my straw around. "It wasn't a big deal."

"What was it like?" I'd forgotten that Jade was much younger, and probably never even made physical contact with a boy, and more than likely wouldn't for a long time. She was at the age where you still thought the opposite sex had cooties.

I sighed. "It wasn't...it wasn't as good as you think it is, okay? You'll find out when you're older."

Jade nodded, her gaze apprehensive.

I took a deep breath. "Never have I ever, had trouble sleeping after watching a horror movie." Out of Jackie and I, Jade was the only one who didn't take a drink.

"Wow." I laughed. "You're braver than I thought, Jade."

She only shrugged. "So? Horror movies are stupid," she said dismissively.

"Never have I ever, lied to my parents about where I was going," I said, and Jade and I both took a drink.

"We both know that's true for Jade." Jackie laughed. "Where'd you sneak out to, Macey?"

"Just some dumb party in high school," I muttered, my face flushed with embarrassment. "It wasn't very fun. I ended up going home anyway. Um, never have I ever….ran to save my life." All three of us took a drink. "That one was kinda obvious. Never have I ever been awake for two days straight." At this Jackie and I both drank.

"Damn, how?" I asked, and he set his drink on his lap.

"Magic," Jackie said, and I rolled my eyes. "I had too much caffeine. Er,...never have I ever…," His face narrowed with strained confusion as he racked his mind for a question.

I burst out laughing, collapsing next to him on my back and placing my hand on his shoulder to steady myself.

"What's so funny?" He stared at me in genuine puzzlement.

"Your face…," I laughed uncontrollably, chest shaking.

"Thanks." Jackie sounded more annoyed than insulted.

"No, I mean, your facial expression. You look like a confused puppy!" I erupted into giggles again, which sent Jade into a fit of laughter.

Being best friends with Jackie Chan, you never had a bad day.


	31. Jade Times Jade (s2 ep4 part 1)

**A/N I bet you laughed at the last part, didn't you? Ha ha ha! I love the banter between Jackie and Macey. Buckle up, 'cause there'll be plenty of action and friendship in this chapter! It'll be a bit short because it's the introduction, but I'll make the next chapter extra long, I promise.**

 _"Don't bother to pack your bags_

 _Or your map_

 _We won't need them_

 _Where we're going_

 _We're going where_

 _The wind is blowing_

 _Not knowing where we're gonna stay"-_

Weezer, "Holiday."

Chapter Five - _Jade Times Jade_ (season 2, episode 4, part 1)

It was official: Uncle was freaking out. He was leafing manically through the worn yellow pages of the spell book, in the midst of panic.

"Uncle, please slow down," Jackie reasoned warily, gaze apprehensive.

"You so need to chill out!" Jade agreed, gawking at the suddenly energetic Uncle.

Uncle turned on us. "If I 'chill', demons will be dancing upon all our graves! I must research the proper Chi Spells to seal the seven portals! All required ingredients must be on hand and ready!"

"At least let me help." Jackie leaned forward to lend a hand.

Uncle grabbed him by the ear, pulling him down, which caused him to yelp in a mixture of surprise and pain.

"What do you know about magic?!" Uncle yelled furiously, glaring at Jackie.

"Obviously a lot!" I yelled back, but my comment went ignored.

"I was apprentice to Chi Master Fong for fifteen years!" Uncle let out a huff of aggravation. "Perhaps it is time to train an apprentice of my own. Someone of sound judgment, whom I can trust with my chi knowledge."

Jade hopped from one foot to the other, hand in the air. "Me, me, me! I'll put the focus in your hocus!"

Uncle ceased to acknowledge her. "Tohru!"

"What?!" Jade and I shrieked in unison.

"Tohru?" Jackie inquired in shock.

"I guess we know where we stand, then." I scowled, but was secretly relieved that I was off the hook for awhile. I was Jackie's apprentice and assistant, but it would have been nice to be acknowledged by Uncle, too.

Jackie looked at me. "Macey, come with me, please," he commanded in a low voice. "I need to speak with you about something."

"Uh…," Had I already screwed something up? Wouldn't surprise me any. "Okay."

I followed him to the kitchen, where I finally was able to relax. Any normal person would agree that discussing demons and demon portals wasn't exactly appealing, that should go without saying though. "What is it? Am I in trouble?" My heart rammed with increasing anxiety.

"Of course not. However, I was wondering if you'd like to start training?" The proposal came to me as a bit of a surprise, but I needed more information to use for my thesis. I needed moral support, after all.

I smiled. "Of course I would," I confirmed, hugging him. "Just don't beat me up too hard."

He chuckled. "Wouldn't dream of it."

 ***JCA***

My hand careened with the punching bag, and the bag ricocheted off the wall, only to bounce back and smack against my face.

I gritted my teeth. "Ow," I moaned, rubbing the bruised area. "This sucks. When can I become as good as you, already?"

"Patience, Macey," Jackie scolded, as if he were reprimanding Jade. "Slow and steady-"

"Wins the race, I know." I wished the race would hurry up, though. "It's like I've forgotten everything I learned as a kid. Then again, it was kind of a kiddie dojo."

He nodded in understanding. "The process may be frustrating," he remarked, adjusting my hands so they were in the right position again, "but it is rewarding in the end. It may take years of practice, but you will be happy with what you have conquered." My hands slipped again, and he gestured for me to fix them.

"Ugh. I'm sorry. I can't seem to get this right." Frustration tainted my voice.

Jackie stood in stance, delivering two or three powerful punches to the bag. Unlike me, it did not ricocheted onto his face.

"You make it look so easy," I commented, wiping sweat beads from my forehead. "How long did it take you?"

"Many many years. Don't lose hope so easily. You have only begun." He clasped his hands together, upward, and bowed. I did the same.

"Thank you for joining me. We will continue your lesson tomorrow."


	32. Jade Times Jade (s2 ep4 completed)

**A/N Greetings, earthlings! I apologize for the lack of updates. School happened, and then life got in the way. ;-; In this chapter I will be straying a bit from the original script, but I will include the rest of the episode toward the middle of the chapter. It'll be a long chapter, so sit back and enjoy the ride!**

 _"And in the end we shall achieve in time_

 _The thing they call divine_

 _And all the stars will smile for me_

 _When all is well and well is all for all_

 _And forever after_

 _I'm living in the meantime, wait and see"-_

Spacehog, "In the Meantime."

Chapter Six - _Jade Times Jade_ (season 2, episode 4, completed)

Much to my dismay, my training began at the crack of dawn- way before, actually. I was awakened by Jackie.

"No…" I mumbled, my voice muffled by the pillow. "Is too early…,"

In response, he tugged the blanket off me. I groaned, pulling it over me once more.

I heard him sigh. "You leave me no choice-" He pulled the blanket off me all the way now, reaching to my feet.

Knowing that tickling was coming next, I shot up.

"Good morning Vietnam!" I gasped, panting.

Jackie stood near the bed, "Please get dressed. Your lesson will begin in ten minutes." He was already dressed in his usual attire, a blue shirt and khaki pants.

"Alright." Once he left the room, I shut the door and pulled on a black muscle shirt and matching shorts. (It would be easy to move around in.) I ran my fingers through my hair and used a red scrunchie to tie it into a ponytail, then slipped outside, allowing the door to shut behind me.

Jackie was waiting in the main room, where the kicking and punching bags were set up.

"I'm ready," I told him through a yawn, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. It was still dark outside, the sky grey with patches of white stars glistening against the purple horizon.

"Good morning." Jackie bowed, and I copied his gesture. "Today I will teach you discipline, and how to balance yourself."

"Sounds good." I'd finally woken up all the way, my vision clearing and my stomach less queasy.

Learning to balance and discipline myself apparently meant thirty minutes of meditation and yoga: so not what I had been expecting, but it was better than keeling over a computer for eight hours.

"Breathe in through the nose, and out through the mouth…," Jackie instructed, and I followed suit.

We were seated on the blue mat, in criss-cross- apple sauce position.

"Jackie!" Just as I finally managed to steady myself, clearing my mind, a shout came from the door, causing me to jump. I nearly toppled over, opening my eyes and glaring in the direction of the cry.

Captain Black stood in the doorway, appearing a mixture of confused and puzzled.

"Yes?" Jackie looked equally as annoyed as I felt.

"The Dark Hand has gone to Tokyo, Japan," Captain Black informed us, seemingly unaware of our irritation.

"Are you kidding me?" I groaned in frustration, rubbing my cinched shoulder.

"I suppose I should go, then…" Jackie stood warily.

I dragge myself off the ground. "Then again, Japanese food does sound good right now," I decided out loud.

 ***JCA***

It was nightfall by the time we arrived in Tokyo, Japan. Jackie was currently in the middle of a bizarre battle with the Dark Hand, who were in the possession of a valuable spell box, which would supposedly revealed the key to a demon portal. The last thing I wanted to do was open the door to a demon world but sometimes you never really have another choice.

The Dark Hand and Jackie were throwing punches and kicks, grunts of surprise and pain sounding off, but somehow Jackie dodged them and swung a hammer kick, booted foot sailing into one of the Dark Hand's faces.

"Whoa," I murmured, tilting my head to one side. "Jackie ten, Dark Hand zero." However our triumph was short-lived: the wooden roof caved in from the weight of both the Dark Hand and Jackie, both villain and hero falling from the ceiling and into the toy store below.

"Jackie!" My breath hitching in my throat, I leaped from the split ceiling and landed on a brown box, feeling my muscles immediately protest.

I groaned in renewed pain and pushed myself off the box, dropping to the white tiled floor beside Jackie.

"Dark Hand member, 2 o'clock!" I told him, sliding to his side.

"Huh?" He stared at me, pausing mid-punch.

I sighed. "Dark Hand member behind you!" The warning was too little too late.

One of the Dark Hand members threw a powerful punch to Jackie's face, and he cried out before falling to the ground in shock and pain.

The Dark Hand picked up a small wooden box off the ground before disappearing up the stairs, leaving us in rubble in the middle of the toy store.

I gasped with realization:

They'd managed to swipe the spell book right from under our noses.

 ***JCA***

We were seated in a hotel room we'd previously booked out before leaving for Japan.

"I've got your back, Jack," Jade stated from beside me. She'd somehow managed to follow us, as usual, and we'd given up on reminding her that it was a school night and she needed to be in her room doing homework.

"So, the riddle is, a river runs, but never walks. It has a mouth, but never talks," Jackie stated out loud, puzzled.

"A river runs, doesn't walk? Has a mouth, but never talks?" I echoed incredulously. That doesn't make any sense. I feel like I'm in The Goonies."

Jade appeared more anxious, and was more talkative than usual, speaking in a rapid, almost manic manner, and directed Jackie to the window.

He leaned against the windowsill and peered out of the glass.

"A river runs, but doesn't walk," Jackie murmured, repeating the mantra. "Has a mouth, but never-" He cut himself off with a gasp. "Macey, that's it! The river, that's the answer."

"The riv-" I started, taken aback.

"That is where the spell box was taken!" Jackie sounded relieved yet tired all at once.

Several Jades suddenly appeared out of nowhere, surrounding the original Jade.

"Wha?!" I stepped back, nearly colliding with Jackie, who gasped and gaped at the group of Jades in front of us. "Jade- one of you- explain this now!" He hesitated before mumbling, "If you can."

The original Jade chuckled sheepishly, her hands behind her back anxiously.

"I can explain…," Original Jade began timidly.

"You'd better start now, Jade," I said firmly, going from friendly Macey to parental Macey. "This could take awhile." Having one Jade was hard enough, how would we cope with over a hundred of them?

"She started it!" All of the Jades proclaimed at once, pointing accusatory fingers at each other.

Some things never change, I guess.

Jackie's gaze moved along all of the Jades. "It's best I never know how this happened," he sighed at last, snapping out of his initial shock. "Stay put."

I gave Original Jade a grim smile, knowing she wouldn't succumb to his parental request, but reassured her that we'd be back before we could say Jade.

I trailed after Jackie out the hotel door.

 ***JCA***

The scent of mist and mountain grass filled my nostrils, and I inhaled, breathing it in deeply.

"That smells amazing," I commented, brushing a tree branch out of my way. "This should be a perfume." I was aware that we weren't in Tokyo for vacation, but the scenery outskirting the hotel was gorgeous, not to mention getting away from the polluted air of the city was nice.

I was too busy enjoying the scenery and smell that I hadn't noticed what Jackie had discovered.

"Macey, look," he whispered, nudging me. In his hands he was gripping the brown spell box.

"You got it!" I exclaimed, beaming. "Mondo coolio." I was beginning to sound like Jade, probably from being around her all the time. I remember reading somewhere that if you're around a person long enough you'll start to adapt their mannerisms.

He smiled. "Let's open it together."

"You mean it?" I was hesitant to open the door to a demon world. If something went wrong, it would partially be my fault, also I didn't know how to perform an exorcism if one of us got possessed somehow. They don't really teach exorcism in public schools.

"Of course." I put my hand on his, and we slowly pried open the lid.

We were met with a large green cloud, much like exhaust fumes from a car.

I let out a shriek of fear and dove behind Jackie.

"What is that thing?!" I demanded, peering through my fingers at the green creature that had formed before us.

"She," Jackie yelled back, stepping beside me, "is a powerful demon sorceress and Mountain Demon."

She was green, wrinkled, and ominous in appearance, looming over us and glaring down threateningly.

"Well, I can't say pleasure to meet you," I sneered, wrinkling my nose.

"The pleasure is all mine, darling," a low, husky female voice crowed from the throat of the demon, and I inhaled sharply, heart pounding against my chest.

"I don't believe it is a pleasure to meet you, either, Chan." Jackie and I did a 180 in the direction of the newcomer's voice.

Shendu/Valmont stood before us, Valmont's velvet-tainted eyes indicating that he was currently under ownership of Valmont.

"Jackie, we're surrounded." My first instinct was to panic, but if there was one technique I needed to learn was control. "What are we gonna do?!"

"Hang on!" Jackie yelled. "I'm thinking."

"Oh, that's just great," I scoffed, rubbing my face.

"Hey-"

"Now is not the time nor place…,"

"Yeah, you're probably right." Jackie and I slowly stepped back, but halted when realizing that we were surrounded on both sides.

"Not good, not good-" I panted, shortness of breath overcoming me, and I silently wished I had a paper bag to exhale into. I fished into my pocket and pulled out my inhaler, grateful for the extra air. Of all the things I had to suck at it had to be breathing.

Valmont grabbed Jackie by the shoulder, pushing him toward The Mountain Demon.

Suddenly struck by the thought that Shendu/Valmont was plotting to feed Jackie to the said demon, I raised my fist and swung a punch at Shendu/Valmont's face.

He let out an agitated howl and careened backward, stumbling directly into the river.

I did a weird little dance of victory. "Uh-huh! I'm the bomb! I'm the bomb!" I sang, then gasped. "And he's getting up! He's getting up!" Shendu/Valmont rose from the river, eyes glinting with anger.

"You leave me no choice, human girl!" His exclamation was curled with a snake-like hiss.

"Oops." I let out a nervous chuckle, turning and running toward Jackie. "Catcha later!"

"Aye-ah!" Several of Jade's clones, including the Original Jade herself, appeared out of nowhere and climbed onto the Mountain Demon, holding her against the ground. It was one of the rare occasions that Jackie and I would be relieved that Jade had followed us to a mission.

"Mmm…," The Mountain Demon hummed. "Finger food…,"

"You mean, a knuckle sandwich!" Jade corrected as her "army" prevented the demon from attacking.

"Woohoo!" I cheered, "go Jades!"

"Aye-ah!" The same exclamation, made famous by Uncle, was repeated, and Uncle himself, accompanied by by a dazed Tohru, marched in our direction.

"Uncle!" Jackie cried, relieved.

"Now, the drum!" Uncle ordered, facing Tohru.

Tohru blinked, phased. "Uh... drum?"

"The symbol of the immortal who originally imprisoned Po Kung!" Uncle yelled in an "obviously, genius" tone.

"Don't tell me you forgot the drum," I said flatly, hooking one of my fingers in my jeans loop.

"He forgot the drum," Jackie confirmed tiredly.

Tohru gulped. "I thought...I thought you had it."

I peered over his shoulder. "Bro, did you just gulp?"

"Aye-ah!" Uncle's catchphrase was tainted with frustration. "What kind of apprentice are you?!"

Tohru hesitated before suggesting, "A lousy one?"

I pressed my palm to my clammy forehead. "Oy…," I sighed.

Jackie frantically scouted the area, before letting out a sigh of relief. "There!" He pointed before retrieving a drum from the nearby cave.

"That's a weird place to put a drum," I commented incredulously.

"In order to complete the spell," Uncle instructed, gesturing to the drum, "you must bang the drum three times."

Jackie raised the drum. "You do the honors?" he proposed, and I nodded, reaching for the gong and dragging it with force against the ground and against the surface of the drum.

Bong. Bong-

Shendu/Valmont cried out in anger, before leaping toward us and knocking both gong and drum out of my hand.

"Hey!" I scowled at him. "That wasn't very nice…,"

Shendu/Valmont's lips curled up into a smirk. "'Nice' isn't one of my specialties, my dear."

"Boy, do you need a hobby," I muttered under my breath, sweat beads forming above my eyebrows.

Jackie slammed his body against the man, and Shendu/Valmont stumbled sideways, colliding into the drum, thus striking it the third time.

Both Shendu/Valmont and Po Kong screamed as they were sucked back into the portal, dissipating into thin air.

We were all silent for a moment, gaping at the now-empty space in front of us.

"Well," I said, "that just happened."

"Uncle!" Jackie gasped. "The Panku box-"

Uncle's gaze traveled to the pack of cloned Jades. "I think there is a bigger problem to solve..,"

The army of Jades all chuckled anxiously in unison.

Uncle sighed tiredly. "I must do research…,"

"Uh, no need, Sensei," a nervous Tohru piped up. "I believe no finishing charm was applied to the duplication spell. That is why it continues to repeat."

Uncle gaped at his apprentice. "Huh?"

"Uh-" Tohru grinned sheepishly. "I did some reading during the long flight."

Uncle looked satisfied. "Tohru will be a good apprentice," he decided.

"Did you bring the finishing charm?" Jackie asked, redirecting us back to business.

Tohru nodded. "But it will only work on the Original Jade."

The cloned Jades began to beckon themselves.

"Okay!" Jackie demanded, going from sweet-I-want-to-help-you-Jackie to firm-let's-be-sensible-parental-Jackie. "Whoever cast the spell first will be grounded for a year with no television!"

The cloned Jades all pointed to Original Jade. "She did it first?"

Jade scoffed. "Tattle-tales..," she protested."

"I am just glad it wasn't Macey," Jackie said jokingly. "One Macey is annoying enough."

I slapped him upside the head.


	33. Rumble In the Big House (s2 ep5 part 1)

**A/N So…*puff*...freaking…*puff* tired…*sigh* I should probably be studying for school tomorrow but here I am working on my fanfic, just because that's how much I love you guys. I need some constructive criticism. How am I doing with character development, are there any plot holes I need to fix, etc. Be sure to tell me in the comments!**

 _"Though you're a self-confessed fool_

 _No celebrity death pool_

 _Is gonna make a buck on you_

 _Turn up your distortion_

 _The fame and misfortune_

 _And you still haven't got a clue"-_

Steve Conte NYC, "Dark In the Spotlight."

Chapter 7 - _Rumble In the Big House_ (s2 ep5 part 1)

 _The Dark Hand was currently undergoing their next mission: go undercover as criminals (no argument about that- they were, in fact, prisoners, but it was not obvious to the outside world) who were sentenced to 50+ years in prison. The reason?_

 _For the purpose of opening a demon portal, which would allow them entrance to the Otherworld._

 _Shendu's mental state was that of a pleased god. He'd been granted partially of what he desired- to be human, yet he had no access to a human, at least not yet- but on the silver lining, the bright side of things, as humans called it, he had gotten what he needed to become human. He was finally free from his prison- tha blasted gol statue- and yet he was not satisfied, and this was evident in his angry red eyes._

 _"The portal of Xiao Fung the Wind Demon lies on the southern land mass," Shendu murmured, adrenaline pumping through his veins, "four million and one cubits above the southern hemisphere, beyond the blasted forest, nestled between the rolling hills."_

 _His minions blinked at him incredulously._

 _"Uh...the only thing I see nestling…" Ratso babbled hesitantly._

 _"Is Hollowlands Penitentiary!" Finn chimed in in a mixture of amusement and shock._

 _A look of skepticism crossed Valmont's face. "Uh...are you meaning to tell us that the demon portal lies within those prison walls, Shendu?" The question, both defiant and in doubt, was layered with a hint of sarcasm._

 _Shendu fumed. "Do not take that tone with me, Valmont!" he hissed, his body language so cinched that anger practically radiated from him. "I did not build the fortress!"_

 _"I've heard of breaking out of prison," Ratso remarked quizzically, "but breaking in…?"_

 _Although the Dark Hand did not usually question their master's doings, morally good or bad, this was quite a strange formula indeed._

 ***JCA***

 ** _WITH MACEY AND JACKIE_**

"...thank you for joining me." Jackie bowed, clasping his hands, and I followed suit.

To say that my muscles were killing me would be an understatement. For the past two hours I'd been stretching, kicking, punching, with Jackie, nonstop. Since six o'clock in the morning. The only break I got was to get water. I wasn't complaining or anything, but he made it look so easy. If I ever got on TV and they asked me what the hardest thing I ever did was, this would be it.

Jackie stretched, hands above his head. "I must go to Section 13 now. Are you coming with?"

I nodded half-heartedly, although I felt like I was going to fall over. I awaited the sudden wave of vertigo to pass before I followed Jackie down the grey steps to Section 13. My legs felt like Jello.

Captain Black, who looked slightly uncomfortable, stood near Jade. I'd long since given up on any attempts of trying to keep Jade upstairs while discussing missions. "Valmont and his pals have been spotted downtown," Captain Black announced, looking at me warily. (He still didn't seem to trust me for some reason.) "You in, Jackie?" The previous statement was evident when he'd questioned Jackie.

"We're there!" Jade volunteered, pumping her fist enthusiastically.

Jackie frowned at her. "Is your name Jackie?" He turned back to Captain Black. "Captain Black, I thought all Dark Hand matters had been reassigned to Section 12!"

"Section 12?" I repeated, previously unaware such a place had existed.

"That may be so," Captain Black snapped, eyes angry, "but I'm not going to sit pretty while the Dark Hand strolls into my backyard and hands a hall pass to a hobgoblin!"

"Hobgoblin?" I echoed incredulously.

"Captain Black is in the house!" Jade exclaimed again, and Jackie and I gave her a weird look.

"Someone's had too much sugar."

Captain Black informed us that, in order to successfully complete this mission, we were enabled to sneak into the Hollowland Penitentiary.

"A prison!" I exclaimed, shocked. "Captain Black, it's probably not legal- or moral- to do that! Besides, who would want to spend a night willingly in a prison?"

"Don't worry," Captain Black responded lightly, as if we were discussing the weather, "All you have to do is fix your way into Valmont's gang, and get ahold of that Pan Ku Box before they open the portal with it."

Jackie looked annoyed. "Oh, is that all?"

 ***JCA***

Prison was no laughing matter, but it was difficult, to say the least, to stifle a snicker at the sight of Jackie's new makeover- a young, muscular man who bore a striking appearance to the Dark Hand, with exaggerated broad shoulders and muscles so built they almost seemed fake. (They were, but the fellow inmates didn't know that.) I'd pulled on my black tank top, jeans, and boots, and allowed my hair to reach my shoulders freely, appearing unkempt, tangled, and shower-free. I slipped on sunglasses to shield my eyes. Not a very good cover, I know, but it would have to do for now, or at least until I got caught. According to Captain Black, safety came first, (this, however, seemed to delude him otherwise) and the code word we were supposed to use if we needed to get out immediately was "chinchilla."

"You so owe me one after this," I hissed at Jackie as we were non-too-gently thrust into one of the cold cells.

"Yeah, well, don't blame me," Jackie returned, leaning back against the wall. "Take it up with Captain Black when this is over."

"I should have got that job at the grocery store," I muttered under my breath, sinking down to my knees in the middle of the floor. May as well get comfy- I was gonna be there awhile.

As Jackie sulked in the corner, his poster akin to a pouting child, I leaned against the wall, humming "Jail House Rock."

I wished I had a book to read.

My parents were never going to believe this when I finally got around to writing back to them.


	34. Rumble In the Big House (s2ep5 completed

**A/N I would like to thank Omnitrix 12 (my most faithful reviewer) for agreeing to become my editor! This is a major improvement as I have been looking for a beta reader for quite some time now. For the rest of you, enjoy the story and be sure to give feedback!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures. I swear I only own Macey!**

 _"Timing's everything_

 _And this time there's plenty_

 _I am balancing_

 _Careful and steady_

 _And reveling in energy_

 _That everyone's emitting"-_

Jason Mraz, "Make It Mine."

Chapter 8 - Rumble In the Big House (s2 ep 5 completed)

"...uh, chinchilla?" A pause. "What's a Chinchilla? That's the password!" Frustration riddled Jackie/Chance's voice. "Just get me Captain Black! What do you mean he can't be disturbed?"

I lifted my head from the bench. "Jackie, give it a rest already," I muttered sleepily, shifting positions. (It didn't matter which position I tried to sleep in- the bench was as hard as a rock and I would probably have a crick in my neck for the next two-thousand years because of it).

Jackie let out a growl of frustration and slammed the prison phone down on the cradle, causing me to jump. I don't think I'd ever seen him this keyed up before. He usually had a calm, aloof demeanor. I'd noticed that he usually only grew angry or stiff when he was stressed out. Being in prison when you're not really supposed to be in prison in the first place is something to be stressed out about, I guess.

"I can't just give up, Macey." His voice softened when he sensed my jumpiness. "I have to get us out of here!"

"Why?" If I would have known we were going to get in only to get out, I wouldn't have come with him this time in the first place.

"The Dark Hand...Uncle...you...UGH!" Jackie let out a huff of frustration and gripped his head, agitation apparent. He reached for the phone again, dialing a number.

"Uncle? It is me...your nephew! We are in prison-" Jackie began, but was cut off by Uncle yelling on the other end,

"You are in prison?! You are a bad influence on Jade! Good thing it is not really you!" Click. Then fuzzy, cold silence on the other line of the phone.

Jackie attempted to dial Uncle's number again, but I grabbed the phone from him and yanked it from the wall. It fell to the floor with a sickening thud, a large chunk of the wall pulled out of the wall with it. I had managed to pull out the whole phone system in the room. No calls were now accessible to this room or out of this room.

"Did...did you just break the phone?!" Jackie demanded incredulously, stepping back and pointing at me.

"No." I hid my hands behind my back, feigning innocence. "I'm stupid, you know."

"You are so in for it!" Jackie started chasing me around the room. I let out a terrified squeak, knowing he could still totally kick my butt, and cornered myself in the back of the cell. He skidded to a halt. We looked at each other, gazes frozen, like deer caught in the headlights.

Jackie was smart. He ran to the other side of the room, leaping up onto the bench. Or tried to. But I stuck my foot out, ultimately tripping him. He let out a cry of surprise and lost his footing, landing on the ground. Wincing in pain, Jackie leaned against the bench and glared over at me.

"What on earth did you think you were doing!? You ruined our escape key! I was going to call Uncle to let us out!"

"Well, clearly your little plan didn't pan out like you thought it would," I replied sarcastically, sitting down next to him. "Thankfully I have another idea."

"Like yours is any better?" Jackie was equally as sarcastic but I could tell he was giving in. If I grilled people enough I could wear them down till they just gave in. Being stubborn is one of my weaknesses I guess.

I grinned. "You'll see at dinner tonight."

* **JCA** *

Prison food was tasted exactly like school food: gross, watery, and had no real nutritional value. But it was part of my plan, believe it or not.

Jackie and I got separated in the long line to the cafe, so I ended up, by some sort of sick twist of fate, by the Dark Hand.

I tried to ignore their obnoxious school-boy aged behavior and raunchy jokes by trying to figure out whether the barf on my plate was really tuna salad or tuna salad sandwich. I gave up after awhile. It didn't even look like food. At least it was free.

My plan finally falling into place, I slowly lifted my fork into the air and flung food at Finn, who yelped in shock as the food hit his face. His facial expression was actually pretty funny, and I covered my mouth with my palm to stifle a laugh.

"Food fight!" You know that phrase acting instead of reacting? Well that's what everyone did, pummeling each other with food. The guards didn't look too happy, knowing they'd have to call in the janitors to clean up the mess.

Ducking food and drink, I scanned the buzzing crowd with my eyes for Jackie.

"Jackie!" I yelled, pushing my way through the crowd.

"Right here!" Jackie appeared by my side, and I yelped. "Sorry. Let's go!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd, where we finally made it into the empty hallway. I noticed his mask had been ripped off- his cover had been blown as well.

"It doesn't look like somebody's been murdered here," I grumbled sarcastically as we made our way down the dark corridor. "What's your plan B?"

"You didn't have a plan A?" Jackie looked at me with panicked eyes.

"I thought you had a plan A!" Jackie and I protested in unison, pointing at each other.

Here's where Uncle would say "Ayee-aah! You are acting like children!" He's not wrong I guess. We kind of were, so I straightened up and said, "Look, we need to get out of here as calmly and quickly as possible. Do you-" I was interrupted by the sound of a loud boom, followed by a hole appearing in the wall. "What was that?" Jackie and I both ran to the hole, peering in. It was a tunnel- prisoners must have dug through it in escape attempts. I tried to ignore my racing heart and impending anxiety.

"As soon as we get out, I am kissing the grass and never leaving," I declared as we descended the tunnel.

Out of thin air, Jackie suddenly vanished. "Jackie!" My claustrophobia was rising, my chest tightening. I couldn't stand to be alone in the dark. Call me chicken, but I find being alone in dark and small spaces to be one of the most terrifying things ever. "Jackie!" I heard a small squeaking noise, not unlike the noise a gerbil makes, beside my feet.

"That better not be a mouse." Besides small spaces I hated mice. They weren't cute or sweet, they were gross and creepy and I don't know why people keep them as pets.

"Jackie, this isn't funny!" I felt a tug at my jeans and looked down to see a small chinchilla pulling at the hem of my pants. "Aww, hey little guy. Do you know where Jackie-" Could Jackie have turned into a chinchilla? What did that have to do with anything? I was getting super confused and my heart beat was increasing by the minute. If I didn't get out soon I would probably end up having an anxiety attack. I had to find Jackie- I couldn't just leave him there.

Jade and Tohru suddenly appeared in thin air. And I mean literally appeared.

We both let out a squeal of fright/surprise when we saw each other. "What are you doing here?!" Jade and I demanded in unison.

"Same as you," I returned, frowning. "Looking for Jackie."

The chinchilla disappeared, and in its place stood Jackie.

Jade grinned sheepishly. "Lucky for you, he's right there," she chuckled nervously, pointing at Jackie.

Jackie looked tired. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Jade."

Jade overturned her palm; in her hand lie a familiar Talisman. "The Monkey Talisman- invisibility!"

I heard a loud roar sound from behind us. "Run!" I screamed, pushing Jackie and Jade down the tunnel. I didn't know who the roar belonged to but they probably weren't friendly. We tumbled down the dirt tunnel and into the daylight. "Ya-ba-da-a-doo!" I yelled.

With help from Tohru, Jackie and I pull Jade to safety...but not for long.

A large, green and grey dinosaur-looking creature stood in the middle of the tunnel, growling at us.

"What kind of Pokémon is that?" I somehow managed to crack a joke even though my knees were buckling and my head pounding.

"The spell!" Jade exclaimed urgently, tugging on Jackie's sleeve.

Jackie closed his eyes and recited a spell out loud. Powerful wind swirled in tornado-like circles around us, and Jade and I held onto Jackie for support.

The dinosaur let out one last roar of anger before disappearing into thin air.

The commotion died down just as soon as it started up. I tried to remember how to breathe again as Jackie informed us that the monster, whose name was Xiao Fung, had been banished back to the Netherlands.

"Let's never ya-ba-da-ba-doo that again," Jackie breathed, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Aye-ah!" Uncle came ambling toward us, cell phone in his hand.

"Uncle! Who was that?" Jackie asked, eyeing the man in question.

"Crank call." Uncle waved his hand in dismissal.

"Prince Albert in a can?" Jackie smirked.

"Nah, crazy talk about demons and prisons," Uncle replied nonchalantly, and Jackie and I looked at each other and said in unison,

"Aye-ah!"


	35. And He Does His Own Stunts (s2 ep6 pt 1)

**A/N I know I went MIA for a couple of weeks and well I bet you're wondering why. My family life is rather….rough...right now on my dad's side of the family and it's been very hard on me. But I am trying my best to update, I really am sorry about the delay. I've been working on this story mentally and am coming up with a Jackie and Macey interaction plot that is not part of certain episodes, and some that are. In a few chapters, Jackie and Jade will meet Macey's parents. I would tell you more but I don't want to spoil anything else. Anyways read.**

" _Reese Witherspoon, she's the prom queen_

 _Bill Gates, Captain of the Chess Team_

 _Jack Black a clown_

 _Brat Pitt the quarterback_

 _Seen it all before_

 _I want my money back"-_

Bowling For Soup, "High School Never Ends."

Chapter Nine - _And He Does His Own Stunts_ (season 2 episode 5, part 1)

"Breathe in through the nose, out through the mouth, rinse, lather repeat…" I obeyed Jackie's command, my chest rising and falling with the tentative motion.

We both stood and bowed, the lesson coming to an end. "Thank you for joining me," Jackie said with finality. "Your lesson will continue tomorrow."

I nodded, wiping sweat beads from my forehead. There was more to kung fu than it looks. Not that I minded or anything, but it takes a lot of discipline, and I wasn't exactly the Karate Kid yet.

I had no uniform like at some dojos, so I just wore my black muscle T-shirt and shorts; they were easy to move around in and breathable. Jackie was wearing a white tank top and khaki shorts. We both went barefoot.

Jade had grilled Jackie to let her join us until he finally gave in and said yes- begrudgingly.

I grabbed my water bottle from the floor and sucked it down within ten seconds. After gasping for air, I turned to Jackie. "Jackie, I-"

In the middle of my sentence, the sound of a cell phone ringing cut me off. Jackie held up a hand, a sort of "wait a minute" gesture and clicked a button before holding the cell phone to his ear. "Hello...yes." I refilled my water bottle. "Hollywood? I'm on my way, Captain Black." Jackie snapped his phone shut and dropped it in his pocket.

I stretched my hands over my head, yawning. "Hollywood? What about it?" Maybe he had a part in another movie. Then again I doubted that if Captain Black was calling him.

"Captain Black has a job for us in Hollywood, California," Jackie explained. "Are you coming?"

"Got nothing better to do," I said tiredly, massaging my forehead.

"Jackie? Can I come with?" Jade pleaded, eyes big. "Pleaaase?" She drew out the word as if it had a thousand letters.

Jackie looked wary. "Jade, the Dark Hand is there," he said; "no doubt searching for the demon portal."

"But Jackie, Raphaelo DiCapizio is getting his footprints in cement at the Chinese Theater this weekend! I just have to go!" Jade begged.

Jackie narrowed his eyes. "Who-phealo DeCa-who-zio?"

I couldn't help but laugh at the confusion evident on his face. "Looks like you've been living under a rock, Jackie."

"Tell me about it," Jackie said tiredly, wiping a hand over his face.

"Hello?" Jade scoffed. "Raphaelo DiZapizio is only the greatest movie star in the history of... history!"

"Ahh, but you have not heard of John Wayne," Uncle crowed, lifting a finger.

"Oh, God." I yawned. "My dad was _obsessed_ with John Wayne. As far as I know, he still is." He used to make my mom and I watch cheesy westerns together when I was little, despite our complaints.

"You have to like the classics," he'd reason as he turned up the volume on the TV to drown out our protests. "You just _have_ to."

"Oh, the Duke," Tohru remarked nostalgically. "'Saddle up, Pilgrim'!"

"As much as I'd like to stand around quoting westerns with you," I quipped, stretching one of my legs, "methinks we have a plane to catch."

"Please, bring back a souvenir!" Uncle requested childishly.

 ***JCA***

Although Hollywood seemed glamourous in the movies and on television, it wasn't as it seemed. In fact, in real life, it was actually a lot like a normal town, except for some gambling and night bars.

Jackie, Tohru, Jade,(she'd finally managed to convince Jackie to let her come along) and I wove through the streets of Hollywood, we decided we may as well do a little sight-seeing on our way to the job.

"Look!" Jade gasped suddenly, and we all looked in the direction she was pointing. Just under our feet were the pink stars of Hollywood names. We had finally entered the Hollywood Walk of Fame. I lingered near Marilyn Monroe's star.

Jade let out a squeal of delight when she finally came across her favorite actor's name. A crowd had already gathered around several different stars. Probably all tourists.

"Okay, I'm officially bored now!" Jade announced loudly, and the group of tourists moved to the other side of the street.

Jackie and I spotted each other in the crowd and laughed.

I met back up with Jackie and Tohru, Jade walking alongside me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a black and blue blur hovering next to the Hollywood stars. I subsequently recognized it to be Ratso, Finn, and Chow.

I stifled my annoyance and reminded myself that this wasn't a vacation and that we had work to do.

"Macey- the map!" Jackie said, clearly in a panic.

"What map?" I realized I had momentarily zoned out, but was too lazy to zone back in.

"I'm on your six," Jade reassured him, darting toward the villains.

"Jade, no!" Jackie called, desperation written on his face, but to no avail. Jade had already made it across the street- and right in front of the Dark Hand. Jackie let out a sigh of frustration and ran in the same direction.

"We need to get a beeper for this kid!" I yelled and followed after Jackie.

We still had a long way to go.


	36. And He Does His Own Stunts (s2 ep6)

**A/N Ugh! I've been so busy with school lately, but I'm sure you don't want to hear my pathetic excuses. I have been thinking a lot about this story lately though, I swear I have. That's why I'm finally updating today and gifting you the access to ...And He Does His Own Stunts. Personally, this is one of my favorite JCA episodes, because they have a tendency to break the fourth wall throughout a good bit of the episode. I hope you guys are enjoying reading this story as much as I am writing it!**

 _"Breaking up tonight and tomorrow's scene_

 _Are lonely grey hours_

 _That lie in-between_

 _They stumble outside,_

 _A red-eyed king_

 _and his Rock and Rye Queen"-_

Steve Conte NYC, "Rock and Rye Queen."

Chapter Ten - ... _And He Does His Own Stunts_ (s2 episode 5 completed)

We finally managed to track down Jade, but of course that didn't go down without a fight: Jackie had to fight a puppet. I stifled a laugh as he glared at me. The puppet looked like a movie prop- it probably was- but it was still amusing to witness Jackie battle a lifeless object. Okay, so it wasn't like he'd done something stranger before, but it was out of the ordinary for any passerby witnessing the scene.

Finally he sighed. "I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?"

"Nope!" I said cheerfully, and he shook his head.

"Cut!" someone yelled loudly, and our heads jerked in the direction of the voice. A sharp, handsome-looking man wearing a suit swaggered over to us, everything about his face, demeanor, and straight-as-a-pole posture told us he was an important person. "Who are you?!"

I straightened up and attempted to make myself the least bit presentable.

"This is a movie set?" Jackie inquired, and I rolled my eyes and gave him a weird look, like he hadn't figured that out already when the guy said "cut."

"Awesome!" Jade said excitedly. "Are you gonna put Jackie in your movie?"

The man looked anything but amused. "Oh, sure!" His glare traveled to Jackie. "After I have him arrested!"

"Arrested?" I bit back a sarcastic remark. "Sir, with all due respect, we didn't mean any harm. If you let us go quietly, it'll be like we weren't even here in the first place." I knew if Jackie was arrested, I was arrested, too. I had already gotten arrested once, and my parents probably would have something to say about that. I don't think I'd like to sit and listen to an hour-long I Raised You Better Than This lecture.

"Nigel, Nigel, calm down!" the director's assistant, a smaller, more-timid appearing man, pleaded. He outstretched his hand to Jackie. "Larry Franklin, producer of Ninjas In the Hood." I rolled my eyes. What a lame title. Anyone who came up with that title needed an editor and fast. It was probably some bad reality show that picked up random people off the street and then ripped them off.

Larry Franklin's eyes moved to me, and he smiled. "My, how very rude of me. I did not see you there." He kissed the top of my hand. "Mademoiselle."

I jerked back. _Pervert._

"That was quite the display you-" Larry Franklin mimed- poorly, may I add- Jackie's battle with the puppet. "BAM BAM, AND BAM! You have an agent?"

"Uhhh," Jackie said dumbly, and I sighed. He just got offered a possible reality contract and all he could say was "uh"? Smooth, Jackie. Very smooth.

"No, he doesn't," I began, "but thank you for your kind-"

"That would be moi." Jade stepped in front of me, beaming at the producer proudly.

"Bam bam!" The producer threw his hands in the air. "This town is getting younger every day."

"You voluntarily pick up young girls?" I wrinkled my nose. "Creepy." The guy seemed to be enjoying this way more than he should.

"Jaaade...," Jackie chided robotically, switching from cool-Jackie to parental-I-mean-business-Jackie in a matter of seconds.

"Right, Jackie." Jade turned back to Franklin. "Did I mention he does all his own stunts?"

"Jade!" Jackie and I exclaimed in unison.

 ***JCA***

Much to my shock, Jackie had gotten Jade to set up an appointment for him to appear on Ninjas In the Hood.

"You are beyond crazy for convincing Jade to let you do this," I said as we entered the Mega-galactic Studios, where Ninjas In the Hood was being filmed, located in the center of the Sunset Strip.

"You think I don't know that?" He shot me a questionable glance.

"You would like to pass?" A tall, muscly security guard blocked us from entering the studio entrance.

Jackie looked miffed. "Yes, I would like to!"

I wish I would have brought nicer clothes. Everyone in this city looks rich or even more rich. I must look pretty out of place to them.

"We're being hired to work on that show Ninjas In the Hood." It wasn't the truth, but it wasn't a lie, either. "We-"

Jackie's phone suddenly vibrated from his pocket, and he held the device to his ear. "Hello? Jade! Where are you?"

The security guard looked evidently more annoyed, but turned his back to us and leaned against the wall, set on not letting us by.

"How do you do that-?! Never mind." Jackie sighed. "Jade, do nothing until I get there!" He hung up and dropped his phone into his pocket.

"Jackie, Jade never does nothing," I pointed out as we jogged out of the theater.

"I know, but I feel I have to say it," Jackie said tiredly. "We need to get to the Dragon Theater before she does anything dangerous!"

"Why do I have a sinking feeling she's already done something dangerous?" I sighed.

 ***JCA***

We made it to the Dragon Theater- a large movie theater located just a few blocks from Sunset Strip- a few minutes later. The Dark Hand had already arrived (they seemed to always be in the right place at the right time), a large, blue dragon lingering nearby.

"Tchang Zu!" Jackie gasped, nearly stumbling into me.

"What's a Tchang Zu?" I blinked.

Jackie pointed. "That thing!"

A crowd had gathered, gaping in awe at the blue dragon looming over them. I prayed they would assume it was a special effect Hollywood had decided to advertise outside of the theater.

I spotted Jade in the middle of the crowd.

"Jade!" I pulled her aside. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for a footprint ceremony," she replied warily, eyes moving to Tchang Zu.

"Jackie, what are we gonna do?" I turned to Jackie desperately.

"I'll distract them," Jade volunteered. "I'll create a diversion so you guys can escape!"

"Jade, we can't run," Jackie protested tiredly. "We have to fight this."

"I'll convince the crowd that Tchang Zu is a special effect, while you guys are movie stars," Jade continued, ignoring Jackie. "Macey, act like you have charisma!"

I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "Who's acting?" I said casually, letting the unintentional insult slide. The ground suddenly tremored, and I gasped, my head jerking up.

Tchang Zu stomped toward us, sending Jackie and I tumbling to the ground from his girth.

"Any last words?" I yelled over the din of the trembling earth.

"No last words necessary," Jackie reassured me as he scrambled to his feet, nearly getting knocked over by Tchang Zu again.

I groaned in frustration and clapped my hands over my ears, feeling a headache coming on.

Jade had managed to keep the crowd at bay, narrating the scene as if it were genuinely special effects. She did a pretty good job, I had to admit.

Jackie ran over to the Dark Hand, snatching something from their hands. "Sorry, I can't bring this back, thank you!"

"Are you crazy?" I yelled at Jackie when he came back. "You can't just-"

"Did I have any other choice?!" Jackie returned, agitated.

"Good point…" I agreed hesitantly, my breath catching in my throat as Tchang Zu stepped forward and caused the earth to crack under his feet.

"Ayee-ah!" Uncle suddenly cried in exasperation, and I jumped.

"Uncle!" I sighed. "Why can't you just say hello like a normal person?" How long had he been standing there?

"I did not assemble the chi potion because I did not have Tohru," Uncle informed Jackie, ignoring me.

"Uncle, you take Jade to get the ingredients," Jackie ordered, attempting to hide panic. "Take a taxi." Uncle nodded, leaving the scene, and Jade begrudgingly trailed after him.

A few moments later, Uncle returned with all the ingredients, Jade looking somewhat chastened. As Uncle neared us, I noted that he was carrying two castenets in his hands. Meanwhile, Larry Franklin had arrived in the crowd, staring in awe at the sight before him.

"I have completed the spell," Uncle informed us once by our sides. "But Shendu has cast a spell of his own and has escaped with the Pan'ku Box."

"Aye-ah!" I said in exasperation, biting my lip.

"Who's the old guy?" Larry Franklin inquired, blinking at Uncle.

"Co-star, and occasional comic relief," Jade said idly, shrugging nonchalantly.

"At least Tchang Zu is gone," I spoke up, wiping sweat from my forehead.

"At least nobody got hurt," Jackie added. "At least, nobody we knew."

I laughed, relief coursing through my body at last, as we were finally able to relax.

At least for now...


	37. Queen of the Shadowkhan (s2, ep6, part 1

**A/N Here is a double update to make up for my delay! School gets out for good soon so hopefully I will be able to update more frequently. I am feeling much more confident and comfortable with writing! Keep it up with the constructive criticism!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures. All characters you recognize belong to the creators of the show. I am only associated with Macey and any other OCs- and my idea for this story. Nor do I own any song lyrics captioned prior to each chapter.**

 _"Well, we made a promise we swore_

 _We'd always remember_

 _No retreat, baby, no surrender_

 _Like soldiers in the winter's night_

 _With a vow to defend_

 _No retreat, baby_

 _No surrender"_ -

Bruce Springsteen, "No Surrender."

Chapter Eleven - _Queen of the Shadowkhan_ (season 2, episode 6, part 1)

Whoever said researching was easy was dead wrong. Or incredibly stupid. Or both. I was half-asleep, but I knew Uncle would probably yell at me if I even thought about drifting off to sleep. I licked my thumb and flicked aimlessly through the book I'd pulled off the shelf in an attempt to help at least a little.

Jackie was standing on a ladder, hovering near the bookshelf and thumbing through several large, dusty books. We were in Chinatown's library, searching frantically for books that Uncle claimed would close the demon portals for good.

I stifled a yawn and tossed the book aside. It cluttered to the floor noisily, but I didn't bother to retrieve it. The insomnia was returning- no dreams, thankfully- but the fact that I kept stirring every other hour during the night was irritating. Harmless, but pesky all the same. It was odd, considering practicing martial arts- and exercising in general- was supposed to make you tired. I didn't tell Jackie about my insomnia- he already had a whole list of things to worry about and I wasn't gonna add worrying about me to that list.

"Find anything yet?" I said through a yawn, which I attempted to hide again.

"No." Jackie sounded frustrated. "How about you?"

"Nada," I replied sullenly, allowing my chin to rest against the edge of the table.

Jackie sighed and wiped his face, turning to me. Dark circles had formed under his eyes, and he looked more tired than I did, if that was a possibility. I know, being tired isn't a competition, but I was completely whipped. Apparently that was two of us. I don't mean to sound like a sulky teenager or anything, but research is exhausting- couldn't we just use Google? Then again you probably couldn't find demon portal closing spells on Wikipedia.

"Jackie, you look so tired," I noted as he shelved the book he'd been flipping through. "Maybe you should take a break."

He looked at me with something akin to annoyance. "A demon's portal doesn't close on its own."

"Good point," I said, standing up and stretching, "but I'm starved. You want me to grab you something?"

He shook his head and turned back to research, dismissing the concern with a wave of his hand. "I'll eat later."

I frowned, hooking my thumb in my jeans loop and cocking my hip to one side. "Jaaackie-" I sounded like Jackie scolding Jade. "If you don't eat-"

"I know, I know." He gave me a grim smile. "Something small, I suppose."

"Okay." I smiled in relief and turned to go to the next sandwich shop.

Jackie's sudden gasp caused me to do a 180.

I whipped around to see- you guessed it- the Dark Hand had gathered in the library and were attempting to tip over Jackie's ladder.

Now would be a great time to use my new skills, I guess. I sighed and side-stepped Finn as he tried to swing a punch in my direction.

"Missed me, missed me-" I taunted, then looked at Finn and scowled. "But I so wouldn't want you to kiss me," I sang.

Finn looked hurt, letting out a small squeak of embarrassment, and ducked his head. I grinned in triumph. _Macey, 10, Finn, 0._ I guess me wounding his pride was enough to get him to surrender.

Meanwhile, Jackie was engaging with the rest of the Dark Hand, taking the scuffle to the next level: outside. He'd landed on the roof, tangled up, somehow, in a curtain.

"Jackie!" I ran to the window, kicking Chow in the face, and clamored out onto the side of the roof. I'd never climbed on roofs until I'd met Jackie. I hadn't done a lot of things until I met Jackie.

He'd folded the curtain into a makeshift parachute and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Jackie?" My heart pounded in my ears.

He climbed out from underneath the curtain and gave me a tired thumbs up.

I breathed a sigh of relief and let out a little laugh. "I'll meet you downstairs. But I'll take the easy way- the stairs."

I had no desire to make a trip to the emergency room because of a broken bone.

 ***JCA***

I was lounging on the red velvet arm chair, idly flicking through some action book I'd long since forgotten the plot of that I'd rented at the library on my way down.

Jackie was doing stretching exercises nearby, dressed in a black tank top and khaki shorts.

"Hi, Macey!" I looked up to see that Jade had entered the room, still sidling her school bag over her shoulder. "Hey, Jackie, how was your trip? Have you lost weight? Can I get a tattoo?" She spoke in such a rapid-fire manner that I barely caught the last end of the sentence.

Jackie chuckled. "My trip was- A TATTOO?!" His eyes widened in shock at her request.

Jade made her own eyes big and innocent. "Please, Jackie? All the kids at school are-" she reasoned doggedly.

"No," Jackie cut her off, looking tired.

"But-"

"No."

"But-"

"No tattoos for Jade. Period!" Jackie remained firm. I almost felt sorry for Jade, but stayed out of it. This was between Jackie and Jade.

Jade's face crumpled, and her shoulders slumped.

I smiled thinly, shutting my book. "Maybe when you're older. You can do a lot when you're older."

"Do you have a tattoo, Macey?" Jade looked up, the hopeful light returning to her youthful face.

I shook my head. "No, but I've always wanted one." Truth is, I have a low pain threshold. I'd made an appointment to get a tattoo when I turned eighteen, but chickened out and cancelled at the last minute. I wouldn't admit that to Jade, though. Maybe martial arts would strengthen my pain tolerance.

You can do a lot of things when you're Jade's age, but getting a tattoo isn't one of them, among many other things that aren't brought into your life until much, much later.


	38. Queen of the Shadowkhan (s2 ep6 complete

**A/N I had a dream about Jackie Chan Adventures the other night and it reminded me to update this story. Thank you, brain.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nada except for Macey. Please don't sue.**

 _"Black shadow hanging over your shoulder_

 _Black mark up against your name_

 _Your green eyes couldn't get any colder_

 _There's a bad poison_

 _Running through your veins"_ -

AC/DC, "Evil Walks."

Chapter Twelve - _Queen of the Shadowkhan_ (season 2, episode 6, completed)

I was still attempting to work on my column, doggedly documenting my experiences (and growing friendship with Jackie Chan) in the past several weeks, but it was difficult to ignore the conversation between Jackie and Jade from outside my door.

"Jade?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you wearing snow boots?"

A peculiar pause, and then a hesitant Jade: "Heard it might snow?" Her voice rose in pitch and ended with a nervous question mark. I knew something was up. Still dressed in clothes from yesterday, I slipped out into the hallway, where Jade was seated on the bench and Jackie knelt down next to her, assisting her with her shoes. "Oh? It's 72 degrees out." Jackie's observation was laced with curiosity.

"Hey, Macey," Jade greeted casually, although it seemed forced. I definitely knew something was up now; she was squirming and desperately trying to pry Jackie's fingers from her brown boot.

"AVALANCHE!" Jade cried suddenly, but Jackie was too smart to fall for the trick. He pulled off her boot to reveal a small tattoo on her ankle- some sort of ominous symbol.

Jackie stood, hands on his hips. "Jade, wash this off, right now!" he commanded.

"Err…" Jade chuckled nervously and shifted on the bench. "Tried that."

"What? It's a real tattoo?!" Jackie demanded, and I bit back laughter from his shocked facial expression.

"By accident!" Jade defended helplessly.

At this I finally laughed, leaning on the door.

"That's very helpful, Macey," Jackie said tiredly, glare switching between both Jade and I.

I straightened up and tried to look serious.

"How do you get a tattoo by acci-" Uncle gasped and reeled back in horror. "We must destroy that tattoo before it brings unspeakable horrors!"

I scoffed. "Why would a tattoo bring 'unspeakable horrors'?" Either I was dreaming, or Uncle was crazy. (The latter was probably true, in both waking and dream life.)

Jackie took a deep breath. "This calls for research."

 ***JCA***

The symbol on Jade's ankle was the image of a narrow-faced, sharp-eyed teal dragon pasted onto her skin. Jackie and I had come to the conclusion that the dragon was, indeed, a symbol of evil, as Uncle had initially feared.

"We have to get Jade to wash it off." Jackie shut the book we'd found the image in and tossed it aside.

I snorted. "Good luck with that."

Jade suddenly sidled past us, slipping into the kitchen doorway. She was wearing black jeans and a matching T-shirt, her usual orange sweatshirt absent.

Jackie squinted. "Jade, why are you wearing black?"

Jade shrugged. "Uh...I guess I'm just in a dark mood?" There was no trace of the questioned girl's consistent prominent confidence.

"O...kay?" Jackie stared after her in confusion as she disappeared into the back of the kitchen.

"And she isn't even a teenager yet," I remarked, recalling my sulky, angst-ridden teen years.

Jackie looked at the ceiling. "Oh, I'm thrilled for those years," he replied dryly, looking anything but thrilled.

I couldn't help but fret at the thought of a teenaged Jade. If she was a handful now…I winced at the image of her sneaking out to parties and boyfriends conjuring in my mind.

Jade emerged from the kitchen sipping something out of a glass.

"No caffeine," Jackie warned as she ambled past us.

Jade held up the cup, tilting it toward Jackie. "Orange juice," she vowed. "I promise." As she tilted the cup at Jackie, her sleeve slipped from her wrist, revealing a patch of baby-blue skin.

I gasped as circle of Shadowkhan suddenly appeared in a semi-circle around Jade, bowing respectively as if she were royalty.

Before either Jackie or I could intervene, there was a knock at the door.

Uncle saved the day by yelling, "Too busy, come back later!"

"But I am...a _vealthy_ art collector," an accented voice insisted from behind the door.

Uncle's head poked out from the study before his whole body did, opening the front door. "Welcome to Uncle's Rare Finds!"

I sighed. How stupid could he be?

The Dark Hand was huddled in the doorway, taking Uncle's gullibleness as bait.

Jade's eyes narrowed at the Dark Hand. "Give 'em a spankin'," she commanded the Shadowkhan, and they obeyed, beating the Dark Hand until they surrendered.

"See, Jackie?" Jade turned to Jackie as the Dark Hand writhed in pain on the floor. "Total control! They do what I tell them, and I only tell them to do good." She rocked back and forth on her heels. "Sooo...can I keep 'em?"

The request only resulted in angering Jackie. "No, Jade!"

Jade's face crumpled. "Aww...why?"

"Because you're turning blue!" Jackie and I yelled in unison.

"Blue is my favorite color," Jade replied idly. "Besides, we gave Tohru a chance!"

"Tohru is human!" Jackie was still yelling. I don't think I'd ever seen him get this heated up before, except for the time when Jade summoned the J-Team. "Now, I want you to make them go away, until Uncle can find a-"

"Hu-cha!" Uncle broke in. "I have a tattoo that will make Jade's tattoo vanish!"

"Thank goodness," I sighed as Jackie looked visibly relieved.

"But I like my tattoo," Jade protested as Uncle leaned forward to apply the potion. "You can't do this to me!"

"It's for your own safety, Jade," Jackie reminded her in a calmer voice. He looked less angry now, only a mixture of worried and hopeful.

As Uncle dabbed at her skin with the potion, but jerked back with renewed horror when Jade's eyes turned red.

"Do not touch me!" Her voice became gravelly. "I am, and shall remain, Queen of the Shadowkhan!"

"You're grounded!" Jackie declared, but his parental decision was subsequently proved futile when Jade tossed Jackie, Uncle, Captain Black, and I into a prison cell in the basement.

"Remind me to never piss her off again." I rubbed my eyes until I could see spots in the air, only hoping inwardly that I was dreaming and that Jade wasn't really a powerful demon sorceress.

"Jackie, pinch me please," I said, turning to Jackie, who was leaning against the cement wall.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it." I yelped when he reached over and pinched my wrist between two fingers. "Ouch! Not that hard. Nope, definitely not dreaming."

He shrugged. "You asked."

Now that my eyes were completely open, I saw that Jackie was dressed in all black. "Jackie, why are you dressed like the Shadowkhan?"

"I plan to convince Jade to release us," Jackie explained, putting his hands on the cell bars. "If I look like the Shadowkhan, maybe she will cooperate."

"If I ever get on TV and they ask me what the worst thing that ever happened to me was, this will be it," I vowed as Jackie attempted to pry the bars apart. The potion to turn Jade back to normal lie at Jackie's feet, the only thing stopping us was the prison bars and the fact that Jade was now becoming allies with Shendu/Valmont.

"Just when I thought this couldn't get any worse, it gets worse," I muttered. "Okay karma, I think we've learned our lesson."

Jade, still in Shadowkhan Queen form, glared at us from outside the prison doors. "Seize the potion!" She ordered, turning to the Shadowkhan.

"Destroy Chan!" Shendu added, eyes burning fury.

"No!" Jade gasped. "Destroy the book…"

Shendu let out a cry of anguish as one of the Shadowkhan leaped into the air, thrusting a tube-shaped object at the demon archive, causing it to evaporate into thin air. "NO!"

"Jade," Jackie pleaded, in a desperate attempt to communicate with what was left of his niece, "if Shendu is your friend, why is he trying to steal the Archive?"

Jade gasped and stepped back, a look of regret flashing her face.

Tohru suddenly appeared behind her, splashing extra potion on Jade's ankle.

"You're my hero!" I exclaimed as Tohru broke the prison bars using his girth, then released Captain Black and the rest of the Section 13 workers the same way.

Jackie and I stepped out of the cell just as the Queen of the Shadowkhan dissipated into thin air, Jade standing in her normal form. I peered down at her feet and breathed a sigh of relief: the tattoo had completely been erased.

Jade's skin had returned back to its normal color, and Jackie and I pulled her into a group hug, both of us laughing with relief.

"Jade, are you okay?" I knelt down to her height, putting. Both hands on her shoulders.

She grinned. "Yeah, I'm better than ever! Why do you ask?"

Jackie and I exchanged puzzled glances. So she didn't remember any of it? It must have been a sort of Jekyll & Hyde effect.

"That's good then," I said slowly, as Jackie grabbed Jade's hand.

We walked up the stairs to the apartment, only stopping when Jade did.

"Jackie, I think I did something bad." Jackie and I looked at each other, Jackie sighing, raking his fingers through his hair.

"No," I said, choosing to completely ignore the fact that she nearly killed us all, "you destroyed the demon archive and even solved its fate."

Jade beamed with pride as we finally made it into the apartment. "Jackie, can I get a dog?"

"No pets," Jackie replied.

She turned to me. "Macey, can I get a dog?"

"I don't see why not." I smiled.

"See? Macey said I could!" Jade turned to Jackie.

"Macey, we have to be consistent with her," Jackie chided, but it was deemed difficult to take him seriously as he was laughing along with me, relishing the rare sensation of calm after the storm.


	39. Shanghai Moon (s2 ep7 part 1)

**A/N So, you're all probably wondering why I changed the title. It's because the original title ("Jackie Chan Adventures, as told by Macey) doesn't seem very fitting anymore, because the POV's change throughout the story, between Jackie, Macey, and Jade, both third person and first person. "Anything But Ordinary" seems more fitting, don't you think? Tell me your opinions on the title change!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures. I only own Macey. It would be nice if you didn't sue.**

 _"Run and tell all of the angels_

 _This could take all night_

 _Think I need a devil_

 _To help me get things right_

 _Hook me up a new revolution_

 _'Cause this one is a lie_

 _We sat around laughing_

 _And watch the last one die"-_

Foo Fighters, "Learn to Fly."

Chapter Thirteen - _Shanghai Moon_ (season 2, episode 7, part 1)

I flexed my stiff, numb fingers over the keyboard. I'd just spent approximately three hours on my columns. I'd previously helped Uncle do what he called "spring cleaning", which included re-arranging furniture, for some unknown reason. My body ached with tiredness and my muscles felt like a pretzel, and I probably didn't look a sight better. All I wanted was to take a two-hundred year nap. (Yes, I know that's dramatic, but when you're as tired as I was, that's really all you looked forward to.)

So far, my accounts had been of the missions I'd gone on with Jackie, and how the adventures had become the norm. I'd also taken my parental position with Jade into account.

I smiled as I got up from the spinny office chair. She'd probably be happy to know she'd been mentioned in a newspaper column.

Yawning, I grabbed my cell phone off the table and plugged it into the charger, checking the voice message box.

"4 unseen messages," the robotic voice informed me, and I pressed the play button.

Telemarketer. Prank call. Junk mail offer. Missed call from- I squinted at the blue-ish silver-tinted screen- "Mom." I frowned and tapped on the text message, opening the file. Mom hardly ever texted. Dad didn't either. The only time Dad touched a cell phone was if someone was dead or dying. Had there been an emergency back home I hadn't been alerted about? No, Mom would be sure to call if someone had been hurt. My overactive imagination began to make up doom-impending scenarios in my head.

Gnawing on the inside of my cheek, I read the text message silently, taut with anxiety.

 **Inbox: (1 unread message, from "Mom.")**

 _ **Hi, honey. I know you're probably busy with your new job and all, but your dad and I would love it dearly if you flew back to NYC and spent a week with us before you hurry back to work. You're a busy girl, we know, but we'd love to hear about your work. Please give us a call.**_

 _ **Xoxo,**_

 _ **Mom.**_

I bit my lip, a sliver of amusement tugging at me. I knew Dad had no idea she'd sent that text.

My thumb hovered hesitantly over the call button, before finally pressing it.

She answered on the third ring. "Hello?" Her voice was echoey, and there was faint music playing in the background, with clinks of glasses and crowd chatter.

"Are you at a...party?" Mom wasn't a recluse, but she definitely wasn't a social butterfly, either.

Mom chuckled. "Don't be so surprised," she teased. "I get out every once in awhile, you know."

My cheeks reddened, and I was glad she couldn't see me. "I'll call again later, if you're busy-"

"No, no." She laughed, then lowered her voice and admitted, "Actually, you saved me. Your father dragged me along to the most boring party ever. I was just in the bathroom hiding out." We both shared a laugh at that.

"Dad's at a party?" That, on the other hand, didn't surprise me. While Dad wasn't at all popular, he knew a lot of people, and often got invited to fancy places just because a lot of people knew him.

"It's for his work," Mom said cheerfully, although there was a hint of tiredness in her undertone. "He got a big raise and they're now they're thinking of moving him to manager." Dad worked at a bank, a nice one at that. "Speaking of work, how's yours going?"

"Going just fine," I replied, wincing as my hand went numb. "I've been writing all day. I'm so tired."

"Being an adult isn't all that it's cracked up to be, is it?" She laughed again. "Really. Are you enjoying it?"

"I am," I reassured her. "I am, I promise. You know how much I love writing."

"Are they treating you okay over there?" The concerned-parent tone became evident in her voice.

I allowed my head to slump against the wall. "Of course they are. I've even made a new friend here. He's helped me a lot." I chose to leave out the part about the demons. I didn't want to give my mom an ulcer, after all. Either that or she'd call a psychiatrist.

"He?" I could almost see her eyebrow raise with the said inquisition. "A boy, huh? Tell me more."

"Mom." I groaned, tiredness creeping over me again. "We're just friends. I don't even know him like that."

"Uh-huh." Mom remained suspicious, but let the subject drop to spare my feelings. "Well, do you think you'll have time to come and visit?"

"I don't see why not," I said lightly. "If something comes up, I may have to leave in the middle of it, though," I added, subtly remembering the "emergency" missions that occurred every time the Dark Hand was active.

"That's quite alright." Mom sounded both pleased and relieved. "Be sure to bring...what's the boy's name?"

I sighed. "Jackie," I muttered, closing my eyes.

"Well, be sure to bring Jackie along," Mom encouraged, almost scoldingly. "Your father and I want to see the kind of people you're hanging out with."

"Mom, I'm twenty-one, not twelve," I groaned, palm falling to my forehead. "I can look out for myself."

"Peer pressure, honey," Mom reminded me. "Remember?"

"How could I forget?" What was it- if your friends jumped off a bridge, something something? "I have to go now. But I'm definitely coming. And I'll think about it- bringing Jackie along, I mean." It would be amusing to see my parents' reactions, for sure.

"Okay." Mom sounded amused now. "Definitely think about. I love you, sweetie, and so does your father."

I bit my lip again. "Love ya! Mean it!" I shut my phone and pocketed it, letting out a miffed huff. My parents were great, but they could be...what's the word for it? Overbearing. Yeah, that's it.

I ambled into the kitchen and poured myself a Pepsi (which is better than Dr. Pepper, by the way, don't even try to argue with me), and leaned against the counter, trying to look chill.

"Hey, Jackie," I greeted tiredly as Jackie walked into the kitchen, cell phone pressed against is ear. When a look of curiosity flashed across my face, he lifted the phone and put it on speaker.

"Valmont and his cronies have been spotted in Florida, near Cape Canaveral!" Captain Black's voice crackled through the phone.

"I'm on my way," Jackie promised, looking at me.

"Hey, Macey!" Jade suddenly appeared between us, causing me to jump. "Going on a mission, Jackie?" She tilted her head, her bangs falling over one eye.

Jackie looked taken aback. "Uh, no…" he sputtered, "It's not a mission. It's, uh-" He looked at me helplessly, and I cut in, "It's a conference on Fung Shui." Where that came from I have no idea, so don't ask me. I guess it just randomly popped into my head.

"What she said," Jackie confirmed, however lacking confidence.

"In Minnesota!" Captain Black added, but Jade still looked suspicious.

"Want to come?" Jackie offered warily, knowing the ploy would never work.

Jade looked at her shoes. "Um, I would, Jackie," she replied tentatively, averting her gaze, "but you know I have that science project to cook up."

Jackie and I looked at each other in shock.

"Jade putting homework first?" I stared at her. "That's not like you at all. Is something wrong?" Come to think of it, I hadn't heard her beg Jackie and I to let her come along on a mission in a few days. She seemed quieter than usual, which was always a bad sign with Jade.

Jade grinned up at me, but the gesture was forced. "I guess I wanna be a straight-A student," she said idly, shrugging. "Respecting your elders and all."

"Good for you, Jade." Jackie smiled down at her. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Jade smiled. "I'm fine, Jackie...don't worry." With that, she walked out of the room, nothing else being said.

I sighed. _Jackie, don't you know that when a girl says she's fine she's really not?_ I'd spent enough time around groups of girls to know that was almost always the case. It could be hormones (she was at that dreadful age when tweeny senses began to rage), but regardless, emotions were always valid.

Even if she said she was fine, I vowed to myself that I would talk to her alone when I got the chance.

Because I know there's always more to what anybody says.


	40. Shanghai Moon (s2 ep7 completed)

**A/N Well, cheetos. I haven't updated in about…*checks calendar* A MONTH! I'm so sorry. But school is out for good for me now and I will have plenty of structured time to write so I won't feel rushed. How do you like where this story is going? I need some constructive feedback!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or any song lyrics. Sad day.**

 _"World turns black and white_

 _Pictures in an empty room_

 _Your love starts fallin' down_

 _Better change your tune, yeah_

 _Reach for the golden ring_

 _Reach for the sky_

 _Baby just spread your wings"-_

Van Halen, "Dreams."

Chapter Fourteen - _Shanghai Moon_ (season 2, episode 7, completed)

After a stomach-churning, antagonizing flight (did I mention that I'm a nervous flyer?), we finally came to a smooth landing in Cape Canaveral, Florida. Previously, I was unaware that the said town had even existed. Then again, I wasn't aware of a lot of things.

After Jackie and Uncle swiftly hopped off the plane steps, I followed suit. Just as I stepped over the second step, my shoelace came undone. My other shoe got stuck in the shoelace, sending me careening down the steps and onto the cement chest-first, knocking the wind out of me. While I struggled to remember how to breathe, the plane lifted off again, sending ripples, like in an ocean, through the grass of the field nearby. On the runway, translucent heat waves danced in the air.

Jackie observed me warily as I stood, finally regaining my breath and footing. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I brushed gravel off my shirt and started picking shards of rock out of my palm. The process stung, but relief was refreshing. I winced as I finally managed to get all the shards out of my skin and cradled my now-tender palm to my chest. I'd worry about getting a band-aid later. We had bigger fish to fry.

Jade hadn't resisted Jackie ordering her to stay in her room, which concerned me even more than her wanting to get better grades. (I'm sure I thought I'd never have to say that before.) Something was definitely bothering her. Wanting to do homework and willingly staying behind on an exciting mission, both on the same day, was very un-Jade like. Not that I was complaining or anything. But it did feel strange, unnatural, almost, to not have an anxious Jade by our side as we made our way to the NASA space headquarters. This was definitely not-so-Jade behavior.

"Wait…" My eyes widened at the giant, office-building like compound ahead of us. "NASA headquarters? I didn't think we were going sight-seeing." This place just screamed tourist-y. In fact, in the time that I'd spoken, I'd already seen a group of what looked to be college students taking a tour of the outside of the building, staring with wide eyes and dazed facial expressions, pausing to snap photos every once in awhile.

"We're not sight-seeing," Jackie confirmed. "This is our next mission."

"In...space?" I blinked at him in disbelief.

"In space," he confirmed, head tilted toward the sky.

My stomach did a flip-flop at the mere suggestion of having to go above the atmosphere. "No thanks."

"No thanks?" Jackie repeated, looking somewhat befuddled.

"I... I hate heights." Plus, I'd just spent a whole afternoon on a plane. The last thing I wanted to do was go on a space shuttle- I still had jet lag, with a side of ringing ears and a pounding headache. "And after the Challenger? No. Thank. You."

"I assure you it will be perfectly safe." Jackie glanced at Uncle pensively before continuing, "I won't force you if you don't feel that is the case."

I nearly started jumping up and down like a kid in Toys 'R' US. "Thank you Jackie thank you! I could kiss you!"

"Please don't." Jackie looked miffed. "You kissing me and me going into space wouldn't go together on the same day."

"Yeah, you're probably right." I was too relieved that I wasn't being forced to go on a space shuttle that could potentially kill me that I barely noticed that he had vaguely just insulted me. "I'll help with the lift-off," I volunteered meekly, recalling how I'd always wanted to be a lift-off narrator for a space shuttle video as a kid. Eight-year-old me would have fainted already by now. Now, however, I felt sick just looking at the countdown clock itself.

I swallowed my fear and followed Jackie and Uncle into the building.

 ***JCA***

"What are we gonna do?" I whispered, realizing that we had no structured plan as we crept into the building. "Just go up and ask to borrow it?"

"Ask to borrow it?" Jackie echoed incredulously. "And tell them what? 'My female friend and I need to borrow a space shuttle so we can defeat the Moon Demon'?"

"You're right, that does sound ridiculous," I agreed sagely. "Actually, it would make you sound like a complete lunatic."

"Right." His eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. "So do you have any better ideas?"

I thought long and hard, then said with finality, "Nope. Nada. What about you?"

"Nothing here." Jackie sounded frustrated.

"Aye-ah!" Uncle bellowed, "You two are like children!"

"I'm gonna have to agree with him on this one," Captain Black piped up, then raised his hands in surrender when Jackie and I turned around to glare at him. "Nothing personal," Captain Black defended himself quickly. "Anyways, since you two have run out of ideas, I have a great one."

"Oh yeah?" My irritation emerged through exhaustion. "And what's that?"

Captain Black grinned, although his eyes were serious. "Come with me, all of you."

 ***JCA***

We slipped in discreetly through the NASA hallway and into a big room that displayed all sorts of equipment, with high-tech, state-of-the art computers and lift-off assistance.

Captain Black prepared Jackie for the lift-off; soon enough he was wearing a real astronaut suit.

"Good luck, Jackie," I said softly, smiling and trying to disguise my growing anxiety. What if he didn't return? What if something went wrong on the space shuttle? "I'm scared," I admitted finally, ducking my head.

Jackie's face softened. "I'll be back," he reassured me, giving my shoulder a tentative squeeze. "I'll come back perfectly safe."

"Okay…" I couldn't let my worry pull him back. "Good luck," I repeated, and he smiled and nodded, before boarding the nearby space shuttle.

As the door slid shut, I turned to Captain Black. "Doesn't this require astronaut training?"

"Macey," Captain Black rejoined sagely, "today, we are all astronauts."

"Can I do the countdown?" Eight-year-old me would have died from excitement by now, especially with the phase I went through where I was borderline-obsessed with all things astrology.

Captain Black sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't see why not…."

I jumped up and down and said "thank you thank you thank you" repeatedly like that annoying kid in the Walmart commercial.

Captain Black, Uncle, and I handled the equipment, me struggling to contain my anxiousness/excitement as I sat down in the chair before the display dashboard. (i.e, I was still terrified of something happening to Jackie in space, but visibly thrilled that I got to do the countdown.)

As the space shuttle prepared for liftoff, I adjusted my headgear, and spoke decisively into the mouthpiece:

 _"T minus 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"_

 ***JCA***

My anxiety was still on at full force, but as it turns out, Jackie sealed the Demon Sorcerer back into the void before he could change the Earth forever. (And not in a good way.)

Jade had somehow managed to follow Jackie into space, and the two defeated the Demon Sorcerer forever using Uncle's incantations.

Jade was back to her usual self, peppy and ready-to-go.

"My science project is gonna rock!" Jade sang, and Jackie and I laughed wholeheartedly as she did a moonwalk (if you can call it that, it looked nothing like the dance move made famous by Michael Jackson) down the aisle, as we prepared to return home.


	41. Armor of the Gods (s2 ep8 pt1)

**A/N Once more, my sincerest apologies for the lack of updates. I was preparing for graduation, but now since I have graduated, I have plenty of structured time to write.**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing has changed since the last time I updated. I still don't own Jackie Chan Adventures, but I still own Macey.**

 _"Welcome to my nightmare_

 _Welcome to my breakdown_

 _I hope I didn't scare you_

 _That's just the way we are when we come down_

 _We sweat and laugh and scream here_

 _'Cause life is just a dream here_

 _You know inside you feel right at home here"-_

Alice Cooper, "Welcome to My Nightmare."

Chapter Fifteen- _Armor of the Gods_ (season 2 episode 8, part 1)

I was awakened from a deep slumber by the sound of Uncle yelling at the top of his lungs. (That's nothing new.)

"JACKIEEE!" Uncle bellowed from outside my bedroom door. "YOU ARE TOO LOUD!"

"Uncle, you're the one who's yelling." Jackie sounded tired and annoyed. I looked at the digital clock hanging on the wall. The tiny red dials indicated that it was three in the morning. I groaned, burying my face in the pillows. What sane person was up at three A.M.? Mind you, it was Saturday- one of the two days out of the week that I had to sleep in. S-a-t-u-r-d-a-y. Uncle was so gonna pay for this.

Uncle gasped. "You dishonor the only known existing relic of the Eight Immortals!"

Jackie let out a frustrated sigh. "You caused me to drop it!"

"You dishonor your Uncle!" Uncle shrieked back.

Unable to take the yelling/arguing any longer, I padded to the bedroom door and opened it, shielding my eyes from the bright yellow light of the hallway.

Jade was standing outside of her bedroom, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Hey, Jackie. Hey, Macey."

"Hey, Jade," I said sleepily. "Did he wake you, too?"

"Yup," Jade grumbled through a scowl.

Jackie just now noticed her. "Jade? What are you doing up?"

"'Old Yeller' is keeping us all up," Jade replied scornfully. "He hasn't slept in days!"

"Tohru! Where is my tea?!" Uncle demanded, glaring at the addressed man.

Tohru was standing nearby, pouring hot tea into a coffee mug. "Er...what?" His voice was slurred with sleep, and his eyes were beginning to slide shut. He collapsed onto the floor, fast asleep, and the tea dripped from the cup and onto the carpet.

"All- YAA!" Uncle gripped his head in exasperation as if everyone else was to blame.

Jackie sighed wearily. "Uncle, why won't you sleep?"

" Because, I have demons on the brain!" Uncle replied, uppity, "and all I hear 'Chi spell! Chi spell! Chi spell'!"

"Great, now we get to hear, it too." I rubbed my head.

"Have you tried counting sheep?" Jackie suggested.

"Demons always eat them," Uncle replied glumly.

"Well, thank you for watching Jade." Jackie proceeded to leave, but was stopped by Uncle.

"Where are you going?! We must study the Immortals' Armor and discover what magic it holds!"

"Now?" Jackie looked aghast. "It is three A.M., Uncle. You should really try to sleep." Jackie and Uncle were interrupted by the tinny sound of Jackie's phone buzzing.

Uncle threw his hands in the air. "How can I sleep with all this noise?!"

"You're kidding, right?" I raised my eyebrows at him in annoyance.

Jackie answered the phone. "Yes?"

"Jackie, we've spotted the Dark Hand." Captain Black's voice crackled through the receiver.

"I'm on my way!" Jackie looked almost relieved to have been assigned a mission.

"Care to know where you're going?" Captain Black sounded amused.

"Anywhere but here," Jackie said dryly, glancing at Uncle and hanging up the phone. "Uncle, I'm off to Spain! I will call you for the Chi spell once we find out what demon we're dealing with."

Uncle thrust the armor at Jackie. "Take the armor. It could be of some use."

Jackie's brow furrowed. "But you have to discover what magic it holds!"

Uncle stared at him incredulously. "How am I supposed to do that if you take it with you?"

Jackie and I looked at each other. "Ayyah!" we chorused, equally as chastined.


	42. Armor of the Gods (s2 ep8 part 2)

**A/N Well, not only did college prep get in the way of updating this story, but so did writer's block . However, no need to worry, this story is not dead and inspiration has bloomed once more.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures. I only own my OFC, Macey Chabert. I also do not own any song lyrics captioned prior to each chapter. All songs belong to their designated artists, respectively.**

 _"Her dreams were full of dreams like leaves in the wind_

 _That were scattered to the edges of the world and back again_

 _Oh, there's more to me than you can see from here, my friends_

 _Here there are no why's_

 _So why do you pretend?_

 _I hear my critic laugh, and he's my only friend"-_

Spacehog, "Cruel to Be Kind."

Chapter 42: _Armor of the Gods_ (s2 ep8 part 2)

 **"MY JACKIE CHAN ADVENTURES"**

 **BY: MACEY RENEE CHABERT, NEW YORK JOURNALIST AND NON-FICTION WRITER**

 **UP FOR EDITING**

 _"Ever since I entered Jackie Chan's world, things have definitely not been the same, and that's not necessarily a bad thing. I've learned a lot about Jackie Chan himself, and, with our growing friendship, a lot about myself, too. If there's one thing Chan has taught me, is that there's more to everyone than meets the eye, that there's more to being a 'legendary kung fu artist' than just boxing and punching bags. It's not exactly The Karate Kid. In fact, it's much better than the 1984 martial arts film. Chan and his niece, Jade, have helped me become more responsible, patient, honest, kind, and to embrace life more than ever before. And that, I can say, is-"_

"Jade!" Uncle's screaming, which, apparently, had been non-stop since the previous night, came from the other side of the apartment. "TV is too loud!"

I heard Jade sigh, then, a beat later, the volume on whatever cartoon she'd been watching turned down a few notches until it became a soft, vibratey-hum.

A pause, then: "STILL TOO LOUD!"

"You've gotta be kidding me!" I spun my chair around, glaring. "I can barely freakin' hear it!"

"I can hear the electricity in the wires!" Uncle hollered, the whiny, demanding note in his voice not unlike that of a 3-year-old boy in my neighborhood whom I'd used to babysit in frequently high school. "UNPLUG!"

Jade sighed again, louder this time, as if she were making sure everyone in the house could hear her inconvenience. "I wish there was a way to unplug Uncle…"

I stepped out of the chair and poked my head into the living room. "Everything okay in there?"

Jade gave me an irked look from her spot on the sofa. "What do you think?"

I smiled through a grimace. "That's what I thought...Hey, do you want anything to eat? I'm about to make some lunch before I get back to work."

At the mention of food, Jade perked up. "Do you have sandwiches?"

I laughed. "I can make some."

"Cool!" This offer, in retrospect, seemed to turn Jade's entire day around, regardless of last night's events. A sudden nostalgic punch to my gut hit me, recalling when I was a little kid and small things like that made my day.

"I'll make turkey-and-cheese," I promised her, turning to go into the kitchen.

Jade grinned at me, giving an enthusiastic thumbs up, then retaliated her attention back to the TV.

Just as I stepped over the threshold of the kitchen, Jade yelled, "Hey Macey!"

I peeked back into the living room again. "Yes?"

Jade bounced up and down on the sofa, the springs squeaking from the movement. "Am I ever mentioned in your, you know...journals, or whatever?"

"You mean, my columns?" She nodded. "Of course! How could I leave you out?"

Jade broke into a grin and picked up the remote, yawning and flipping through the channels. "Don't forget to cut the crust off!" she added, her gaze not moving from the TV screen.

I gave her a reassuring thumbs up and went back into the kitchen, again, and pulled out the bag of bread and lunch meat and began to prepare our sandwiches. I was hungrier than I realized. Sometimes, I got so caught up in my work that I often skipped meals- deadlines and draft after draft made it easier to forget that basic health necessities were important, too.

I was so concentrated on cutting the sandwiches (the way Jade liked them) that I jumped, my thumb slipping against the butter knife, when someone poked me on the middle of my back.

I whipped around. "Jade! You scared me!"

Jade looked half-guilty, half-amused. "So-rry," she said, in that sheepish little kid way. "I wanted to see if the sandwiches were ready. Plus, there's nothing good on TV."

I chuckled despite the fact that the side of my thumb was now bleeding. I turned my back and rinsed the now open wound. "Lunch is almost ready, I promise. Maybe it'll be ready faster as we work as a team?"

"Sure," Jade agreed neutrally, hopping onto the side of the counter and watching me rinse my hand. "Do you need a band-aid?"

"No, thanks." Even though the cut was starting to burn. "It'll heal eventually. Hey, can you hand me the knife?"

Jade nodded and passed the knife to me, and together, we were able to cut the sandwiches into triangular, mini-bites.

Jade popped a sandwich bite into her mouth. "Can I read your column?" she inquired through her mouthful of sandwich.

I poured myself a glass of juice. "I never let anyone read my columns before they're completed, even my parents," I told her. "It's bad luck."

Jade pouted. "Aww, now you sound like just like Uncle."

I squeezed her shoulder with my two forefingers. "Alright, you'll be the first to read it when it's done," I vowed. "You can even be my editor if you want. But you can't tell anyone, even Jackie, about it until it's complete. Is that a deal?"

"Deal," Jade echoed, and we pinkie-promised, the gesture still a legitimate foundation of trust that sealed the deal, no matter how old you are.

We each finished our lunches, Jade returning to the TV, and me returning to the computer. "I'm gonna give Uncle some tea," she announced as she stalked back to the living room.

"Okay," I agreed absentmindedly. "Good luck with that." I wouldn't want to go anywhere near Uncle when he was in this sort of state, but that's just me- more power to her, I guess.

Just as I was about to click back on the article again, my cell phone buzzed against my pocket. I used one hand to open my cell phone and the other to open documents on the computer.

It was a text message from my mother, claiming that she and my father had already scheduled flights and were coming visit within the next week to see how work was coming along and what kind of people I worked with. (Apparently, they still believed I was a twelve-year-old with habits of wandering off and getting into trouble, regardless of me reassuring them otherwise.)

At this, I didn't know how to respond. I'd always been close with my mother, but my relationship (or lack thereof) with my father had always been estranged. Whether it was his habits of being self-centered, moody, and all in all unpredictable (he had a sort of Jekyll & Hyde thing going on for most of my life), it was not enjoyable to be around him for long periods of time. Usually, I was good with a 30-minute dinner or something, but past the thirty-minute mark, he became overbearing. It was like the Cinderella clock striking midnight. One of his many unlikeable habits was being too judgmental- he'd give you his opinion on basically anything, whether you wanted to hear it or not, and wasn't afraid to let you know if he didn't like something. My father was infamous for voicing his negative opinion when the time wasn't right, usually making everyone in the room uncomfortable and scrambling to change the subject, turn on the TV, or go into the kitchen to rummage for food.

My grandparents had always been the complete opposite, so I have literally no idea where he got this specifically negative trait from. However, my grandparents were pretty much blind of this sort of behavior. It seemed to have worsened since he left law school, becoming increasingly arrogant and hot-headed the more he worked with hot-shot lawyers and ill-fated criminals.

Taking a deep breath, I sent my mom an OK (I usually did once a week, just to let her know that I was alive, and that seemed to prevent her from sailing into a nervous breakdown, at least for the time being) and clicked on Jackie's contact, hitting the dial button.

He answered on the third ring. "Yes?"

"Hey," I said.

"Macey? Hello," he said, sounding less professional and more relieved.

"How's Spain going?" I studied my cuticles, another thing I had failed to take care of this week. (Apparently, you're supposed to pull them back once a week, yet this is something I have never in my life done once.)

"It's going," Jackie sighed, sounding tired. "Sealing Dai Gui is much harder than I imagined. Uncle isn't of much help, either."

"Neither surprises me," I stated honestly. "Jade said she was gonna give him tea-"

"Wait." A beat later, Jackie said, slowly, "What kind of tea?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I guess her own concoction. Why?"

Jackie exhaled again, this time more frustrated. "I knew it! Jade used a sleeping spell on Uncle."

I couldn't say that was a bad thing for us, but for Jackie, it was. "Well," is all I could say.

"Never mind...I'll just figure it out myself," Jackie sighed. "I'll let you know when I'm on my way."

"Okay," I said. "Good luck."

Once the call ended, I scrolled through the past messages sent between my mother and I.

I had no idea how I was going to tell Jackie about my parents' impending arrival.

But, between supernatural beings and Uncle, one thing I did know that it was definitely going to complicate things.


	43. Tale of the Demon Tail (s2 ep part 1)

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure y'all know the drill by now, right?**

 _"The faster we're falling,_

 _We're stopping and stalling_

 _We're running in circles again_

 _Just as things we're looking up_

 _You said it wasn't good enough_

 _But still we're trying one more time"-_

Sum 41, "In Too Deep."

Chapter Forty-Three: _Tale of the Demon Tail_ (s2 ep9 part 1)

I took the time out of my day to ride with Jackie to pick Jade up from school. She'd be happy that both of us were there.

I still hadn't thought of a way to break it to Jackie that, whether we liked it or not, my parents were coming to visit. I definitely didn't want to throw Jackie off. I could imagine that Jade would be excited to have a visitor.

But still, the anxiety lingered, especially with my father's...narcissistic tendencies.

Okay, so maybe I wouldn't go as far to say he was a narcissist, but he definitely wasn't enjoyable to be around for extended periods of time.

I was in such deep thought, conjuring up a way to explain my parents' schedule-breaking decision, that I jumped when Jackie announced that we'd arrived at Jade's school.

Breathing a sigh of relief that I'd be distracted for at least a few moments, I gratefully stepped out of the car, and Jackie and I approached the schoolyard, where Jade and her class awaited their families.

One of the boys, whose name, I'd later learned, was Drew, gestured wildly, and Jade laughed at something he said, but still looked a little...out of place.

As we walked to the school, I noticed Jackie seemed a little apprehensive, quieter than usual.

I stopped in my tracks. "What's wrong?"

"I'm worried that Jade might be left out at school," Jackie replied honestly, glancing warily at the schoolyard. "Have you noticed she has never invited a single friend over?"

Now that I thought about it, Jade voluntarily spent most of her time alone, or with adults. Other than at school, I'd never really seen her willingly participate in a group other than for academic purposes. She was usually on the sidelines, watching TV, playing a game solo, or insisting to tag along with Jackie and I on important missions. Jade was always in her own little world. If Jade was sad, she never discussed it, and we never asked.

"That doesn't necessarily mean anything." I looked at Jade, who was scowling at Drew. The other boys were laughing. I felt Jackie's apprehension tug at my gut. "She could just be an introvert. A lot of kids are like that. They're weird."

"That's the problem," Jackie pointed out, and, immediately, I knew what he meant.

When I was in the fifth grade, there was this girl who everyone hated. I can't remember why, but, for some reason, everyone seemed to hold a grudge against her. She always ate lunch alone, and no one volunteered to be her partner in group discussions or class projects. One day, she got hit by a car. She didn't die or anything, but she broke her leg and was bruised pretty bad. The next day when she came in with crutches, I felt awful.

Drew turned to Jade. "Hey, Jade," he began, "are you going to the spring dance Friday night?"

Jade kept her facial expression neutral. "Eh, I was thinking about it."

Another thing Jade had neglected to mention. The list was starting to get long.

"Who are you gonna go with?" Drew's tone turned mocking. "A ninja? Or do you only fight them?"

The rest of the kids, except for Jade, erupted into laughter.

I felt my fist curl into a ball at my side. _Little punks._

The only thing preventing me from punching one of the little freaks was the fact that I'd go to jail for assault. And they probably wouldn't buy the whole "self-defense" thing from an adult. On the playground, it's one thing. But in the real world, it's a whole different ball game.

"You're a riot, Drew," Jade replied dryly, her face crumpled into a scowl.

One boy, who I didn't recognize, sneered at Drew. "Who are you gonna go with, Drew? Your mother?"

More snide laughter.

Neither Drew nor Jade looked happy now.

Drew was blushing fervently. "No…I…" His protest was drowned out by the children's taunting laughter.

"Mama's boy!"

Now, I understood why Jackie was worried.

Kids could be cruel.

Too cruel.

Jade wasn't even in high school yet and kids were already relying on popularity status and stereotypes.

I turned to Jackie. "Maybe _this_ is why she only hangs out with adults."

Jackie nodded, his face stony. I could only guess what he was thinking.

I was grateful when we were finally able to take Jade home.

* **JCA***

The next day after school, Jade pranced into the apartment, looking happier than usual.

I continued working on my column and attempted to disguise my curiosity as to why Jade was suddenly so cheerful.

She put both hands on the back of my chair. "Hey, Macey!"

"Hi, Jade." I kept my eyes on the computer but made sure she knew I was listening. If I learned anything from the little scene on the schoolyard yesterday, it was that Jade definitely needed someone to lean on. "How was school?"

"It was great!" Jade beamed, her whole face bright. "I made a new friend!"

"That's great, sweetie." I turned around in my chair so she knew I was focused on her. "What's her- Oh! Hi, there."

A lanky, skinny boy with short, spiky black hair stood beside Jade. He was wearing a teal-colored sweater, blue jeans, and sneakers.

"Hi. You must be a friend of Jade's?" I knelt down to Jade's level, looking at the newcomer. "What's your name?"

The addressed boy ducked his head and stepped behind Jade.

"His name's Seymour," Jade spoke for him. "He's a little shy, but he's loads more fun than any of the other kids at school. We like the same things, and he actually listens to me! We're like Yin and Yang, Yang and Yin."

Seymour didn't seem the least bit bothered by Jade's blathering. Instead of rolling his eyes or scoffing, Seymour stood patiently beside Jade, gazing up at me with big, ernest eyes. Something about him seemed a little...off. He didn't seem evil or villainous, but he was slightly awkward and off-putting. However, Seymour's shyness, I had to say, was adorable.

"Good and evil?" Tohru proposed from the other side of the room, arching a quizzical eyebrow at Jade.

Jade tutted. "Left and right," she corrected, smirking knowingly, "two halves of the same whole. Duh."

"Duh," I echoed slowly. "Right." I outstretched a hand in Seymour's direction. "Hi, I'm Macey, a close friend of Jackie's. Any friend of Jade's is a friend of ours."

"Hi, Miss Macey." Seymour was so soft-spoken that I had to strain to hear him, but he took my hand and politely shook it.

Jade tugged on Seymour's shirt sleeve. "We're gonna go watch a movie now," she announced, heading to the living room and pulling Seymour along with her.

"Keep it PG!" I reminded her in a warning voice.

"I know, I know!" Jade disappeared into the living room.

Seymour stuck his head out the door. "It was nice meeting you, Miss Macey," he called quietly before vanishing behind the door.

I stared after them, smiling. Just knowing that Jade finally had a friend her own age was a relief.

"He's sweet," I remarked, as Jackie came to my side.

Uncle hooked his hands on his hips. "This friend of Jade's is too polite…"

Jackie didn't mask his own relief. "Uncle, Jade finally has a friend her own age," he vocalized my thoughts. "This could keep her away from portals and demons."

While I shared Jackie's feelings toward Seymour, part of me ebbed toward Uncle.

Something was off with that kid.

And Jackie and I had to get to the bottom of it.

Without Jade knowing.


	44. Tale of the Demon Tail (s2 ep9 part 2)

**A/N I totally agree with everyone in the reviews- Seymour is adorable! And poor Jade finally had a friend her own age. (sobs) Let's see what Jackie and Macey are gonna do about Seymour, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures. All characters you recognize do not belong to me. I only claim my own character, Macey. Nor do I own any song lyrics I caption prior to every chapter- all rights go to their respective owners.**

 _"You think you're right_

 _But you were wrong_

 _You tried to take me_

 _But I knew all along_

 _You can take me for a ride_

 _'Cause I'm not a fool out_

 _So you better run and hide"-_

P!nk, "Trouble."

Chapter Forty-Four: _Tale of the Demon Tail_ (s2 ep9 part 2)

I found myself unable to concentrate as much as I tried; my mind kept straying from my essay and to Seymour and Jade in the next room. "Seymour is so cute," I sighed finally, turning around in the spinny chair to face Jackie, who was sitting in the red velvet chair nearby.

"Mhm," Jackie hummed his agreement, not averting his eyes from the book he was reading.

"I'm just glad Jade finally has a friend her own age." I drummed my fingers on the table top and gazed out the window, watching traffic speed by.

Jackie glanced at the half-ajar living room door. "I can't help but wonder what they're up to in there…" he muttered to one in particular.

My brows furrowed. "Jackie, they're, like, 10 years old," I pointed out delicately. "What could happen?"

"With Jade, a lot could happen," Jackie mused begrudgingly, snapping his book shut.

I laughed. "Jackie, chillax," I told him. "You're getting worked up over nothing."

Jackie arched an eyebrow. "'Chillax'?"

"Chillax...chill, relax," I elaborated. "A mixture of 'chill out' and 'relax.'"

"Never heard it," Jackie admitted.

"Really? I thought it was universal," I pondered. "Guess it's only a New Yorker thing."

"I'll be right back!" Jade announced from the living room, then came skipping into the office, a panicked look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Jackie and I asked in unison, both urgently, then gave each other weird looks.

"Macey!" Jade tugged on my sleeve. "Help. Me."

"What's going on?" Maybe Jackie's initial concern had been spot on.

Jade rubbed her wrist subconsciously. "I don't know why," she began slowly, avoiding my gaze, "but every time I'm with Seymour, my heart pounds and I get all warm and fuzzy inside." She grabbed my hands and squeezed so tightly my knuckles turned white.

 _Oh, dear,_ I thought. _I was afraid this would happen._ "That means you like him, Jade," I explained slowly, prying her fingers off my hands.

"Like...likey-like?" Jade inquired, and I remembered that elementary schoolers had a very limited understanding of realistic love and even more limited vocabulary.

"Yup," I confirmed. "Do you think he's cute?"

Jade blushed from ear to ear. "No!" she protested, cheeks flaming. "I mean, okay…" She looked at her feet. "Maybe just a little."

"No dating boys, period," Jackie stated firmly, standing his ground. "Do you understand me? You are too young."

"Okay, okay!" Jade scowled, clearly unhappy with the general situation. "But I was gonna ask him to the dance…"

"Absolutely not," Jackie told her, sternly.

"Why not?" I broke in, looking from Jade to Jackie. "If they're just friends, I don't see why not. What's the harm in it?"

Jackie looked like he was thinking this over, then said slowly, "I suppose so...But just, as friends."

"Yay!" Jade hugged Jackie's waist, jumping up and down with excitement. "Thank you so much! You're the best uncle ever!"

"Remember, only as friends!" Jackie called after Jade as she pranced back into the living room, leaving the door slightly cracked.

"Poor Jade," I crowed sympathetically, hands on my hips.

If the pre-teen phase was difficult, the teen phase would be even rockier.

 ***JCA***

Jackie and I were snapped from our individual work when we heard Jade's sudden scream from the living room.

Halting mid-task, Jackie and I ran into the living room.

Jade was standing on the carpet, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling.

"Where's Sey-" I pivoted, as Jade gestured to the ceiling with a trembling hand.

A blue-colored, tailless red-eyed dragon hovered above our heads, wings flapping silently.

A husky, hissing voice emitted from the dragon's throat: "I smell a spell!" His tail flew toward him, and he swiftly caught it. "Stee-rike!" He held the tail up with one paw in triumph.

Jade gawked, fear in her eyes. "You're...you're…"

"A demon?!" Seymour interjected. "You still wanna go to the dance with me, Jade?!" The dragon grinned maliciously.

Jade scowled at the dragon. "Not!" she objected, sticking her nose up.

"Jade." I swallowed, my voice trembling as I spoke. "Step away from the dragon, please."

As usual, Jade unheeded any parental advice and walked up behind Seymour, snapping his tail off.

"Tails," Jade said simply. "You lose."

Seymour glared down at Jade. His demonic eyes flashed as he cackled maniacally, his glare darting to me.

"Seymour, if you leave one mark on that girl, you're in big trouble!" I yelled.

"Ayee-ah!" Uncle's signature phrase of agitation erupted suddenly, followed by the sound of bone snapping and a canine-like yelp.

"What did you do to my tail, sly Uncle?!" Seymour growled, howling in obvious pain.

Uncle grinned. "Ancient proverb: None of your bees-wax!"

Jade held up the Tiger Talisman. "Fight fire with fire," she murmured to herself. "Fight yin...with yang."

Uncle chanted something in an ancient language, and the dragon began to dissipate into thin air, his demonic cry fading.

Sadness was evident in Jade's eyes. "So long...Seymour," she called glumly, watching the dragon disappear completely.

Once I was sure the coast was clear, I gently took Jade's hand in mine. "You did good today, Jade," I told her softly.

Jade looked up at me with big, unwavering eyes. "You were right about the good and evil thing, T," she said sullenly to Tohru.

Tohru looked solemn. "There will be other dances, Jade," he reassured her sympathetically.

Jade scoffed. "Dance, shmance," she said dismissively. "I am so over Seymour!" Her eyes clouding with sadness betrayed her declaration. "I just miss having someone around who listens." She turned back to me and draped the Yin and Yang necklace around my neck. "Yin and Yang. Big and small. You and me."

I smiled and hugged her. "I'm proud of you, Jade."

I didn't need to look very deep to see that Jade had grown up.


	45. The New Atlantis (s2 ep10 part 1)

**A/N This chapter will steer away from the script slightly. But the second chunk of the chapter will veer back to the original storyline/script of the episode. I hope that clears things up a bit before we begin.**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

 _"I understand about indecision_

 _But I don't care if I get behind_

 _People livin' in competition_

 _All I want is to have my peace of mind"-_

Boston, "Peace of Mind."

Chapter Forty-Five: _The New Atlantis_ (s2 ep10 part 1)

"Macey, can you do this for me?"

"I can _help_ you, but I can't do it _for_ you."

Jade, who was hunched over her math worksheet, groaned in prolonged frustration. She'd been trying to complete the worksheet for at least thirty minutes now, and she was only on question three. The worksheet assigned on Monday was due tomorrow- and Jackie and I had only found out about it today. Today was Thursday.

"Jade, you had a week to do this." Fun Macey was now replaced by Firm, Parental Macey. I felt guilty for being hard on her, but she should have at least told us about it the day it was assigned. "I can help you, but I already passed the fifth grade."

Jade exhaled heavily. "It's so hard! B squared plus b squared is-" She tried counting on her fingers, but then gave up. "Ugh. I can't do it." She slumped in her seat, resting her chin on the table in defeat.

I pulled my chair over from the computer and sat next to her. "Did you try using the calculator? Here." I shoved the calculator across the table toward her, but she stared at it as if it were some fossil Jackie had dug up. "Come on, Jade. I know it's hard, but you at least have to try."

"I am trying." Jade rubbed the bridge of her nose with her fingers.

She wasn't the only one feeling a headache coming on. "You're not convincing me of that, Jade. You've only done three problems." I don't know how anyone could be a teacher. As much as I love kids- and Jade- this would drive me nuts if I had to deal with it daily. "You've got to show me that you're trying. Come on, one more problem, and then you can have a ten-minute break."

Jade perked up like a puppy who'd just been asked if she wanted a treat. "And I can have cookies and juice?"

"Yes, yes. Come on, try re-writing it on a separate sheet of paper and use the calculator." I passed her a clean sheet of scrap paper, pencil, and tapped the calculator with my thumb. "Chop chop."

Jade, without complaint- I guess the promise of cookies and juice serving as her driving force- got to work, copying the problem down on the lined paper. Her tongue poked through the corner of her mouth as she concentrated, mumbling to herself.

"You've got to get out of the habit of the mumbling, Jade," I reminded her, digging around in her school binder until I located and deposited a ruler. "It'll distract the other students if it's silent work time."

Jade didn't even avert her eyes from her paper as she pointed out, "But I'm not at school right now."

I sighed. "Fair enough."

Last night, Jackie had cornered me at the computer in the middle of working on research for an article. "I need to speak with you."

Of course, immediately, my mind drifted to worst case scenario. "Yeah? I mean, what's up?" I drummed my fingers on the tabletop.

"Jade needs a tutor." Worry lines creased Jackie's forehead- obviously, this was something he'd been mulling over for awhile now. "She's a very smart girl and gets good grades, but she does not test well. She has difficulty sitting still in class and even more so difficulty with paying attention. Whenever it is pointed out to her or when she gets in trouble, she says she can't help it."

"And you'd like for me to tutor her?" This, I wouldn't mind. Jade may be a little energetic, (hey, aren't all kids?) but she wouldn't be impossible. "I'd be more than happy to tutor Jade. Maybe she just needs a little extra push, that's all."

Jackie looked relieved. "Thank you so much. I've tried working with her, but you know how she is. Maybe she'll actually listen to you."

Now, I padded into the kitchen while Jade continued working on the third problem. I could hear her talking to herself from the kitchen as I prepared cookies and juice for Jade and some hot herbal tea for myself. She still sounded somewhat frustrated, but nevertheless, was pushing through. While my tea brewed, I brought in Jade's cookies and juice and placed them on the table in front of her.

"Yes!" She pumped her fist triumphantly and dug in, the math problems forgotten.

I sat down across from her, my chin resting on my hands.

Jade's knee jerked against under the table, sending the orange juice glass toppling over. Pulpy, orange liquid poured onto the wooden surface.

I sighed, and Jade said defensively, "So-rry! If I don't mutter, I have to kick."

I wondered if Jade should see a pediatrician about this. "It's okay, Jade." I mopped up the juice with a napkin. "See? No harm, no foul." I picked up the over-turned glass. "I'll refill your drink."

After refilling the cup, I returned to the office with my tea and Jade's juice, where Jade was now doodling on the scrap paper and humming.

"See, there's this kid in my class named Drew," Jade said as I sat down next to her. "He doesn't believe me when I tell him about Jackie's missions. He always picks on me about it. And he gets the other kids to gang up on me about it, too. He's the most annoying kid in the whole class."

"You shouldn't be telling people in general about Jackie's private matters, Jade." I was more worried about someone calling child services- or a psychiatric hospital- if Jade spilled too many beans about Jackie's work with Section 13.

"Why?"

"Because they're called private matters for a reason, Jade."

Jade stared at her hands. "Drew says that there's no such thing as ninjas."

"You can tell Drew to mind his own business." I flicked at the sheet of paper with my fingernail. "Let's work while we eat."

Jade rolled her eyes but got back to work, a chocolate chip cookie hanging from the corner of her mouth as she worked through the problems.

Little did Jackie and I know that Jade's problems with school were the least of our worries.


	46. The New Atlantis (s2 ep10 part 2)

**A/N This chapter will also stray from the original script, so please bear with me. It is also a bit longer and will veer back to the script eventually. This chapter will contain a lot of Jackie and Macey bonding. We will be seeing Macey's parents very soon, as well! Also, in fear of copyright, I am no longer captioning song lyrics prior to every chapter, but song selections instead.**

 **Disclaimer: I still do not own Jackie Chan Adventures. I know, shocker.**

 **Song selection: "Hit Me With Your Best Shot"~ Pat Benatar**

Chapter Forty-Six: _The New Atlantis_ (s2 ep10 part 2)

 _Tension was high within the walls of Valmont's lair. The Dark Hand gazed in amusement as Shendu covered himself over Valmont's body; green scales now visible on Valmont's skin._

 _Valmont was furious. "Wearing the skirt was demeaning enough," he seethed, writhing against Shendu, "but this over the line!"_

 _Shendu snarled in frustration. "Do you think I am pleased with our union, Valmont?!" he demanded dubiously. "If I am to remain in your pathetic body, I must at least make a few cosmetic improvements. Now hold still while I sprout our tail!" A green tail began to form on Valmont's backside, and the Dark Hand snickered behind their palms. Valmont's intense glare silenced their laughter._

 _Valmont turned to Bai Tza- the demon sorceress of water, and the sister of Drago- who hovered in the corner. "Good madame," he practically pleaded as Shendu completed the final touches of their now-shared body, "free me of Shendu, I beg you! Look what he did to my head!"_

 _Bai Tza raised Valmont in the air with her tentacles, his body dangling in front of her quite intimidating face. "My answer to you, and my sniveling brother remains...NO!" she bellowed, dropping Valmont onto the floor again as if he had burned her._

 _"Ohh, nasty piranha!" Finn purred with a chuckle._

 _Bai Tza whipped to face Finn, glaring. "You!"_

 _"Him?" Finn feigned confusion, gesturing toward a very confused Ratso. "Hey, hey; you're a fish, I'm Finn!" He pointed to himself. "We're sympetico!" This was clearly a stall tactic, and one that would not work on Bai Tza. Not by a long shot._

 _Bai Tza lifted Finn in the air. "Direct me to a suitable new empire!" she ordered as Finn struggled under the fierce grip of her tentacles._

 _"Uh, mi casa es su casa, your amphibiousness!" Finn sputtered, kicking and thrashing wildly._

 _Bai Tza's head jerked up. "A FISH cannery?!" she exclaimed incredulously, dropping Finn on the floor._

 _"I see your point." Finn struggled to his feet, rubbing his head. "Well, there's lots of nice places here in San Fran. And it's all by the water."_

 _Chow nodded. "Yeah," he agreed a tad bit too enthusiastically. "Great town!" A people-pleaser, as always. Or, in this case, a demon pleaser._

 _"Oh, except for the earthquakes," Ratso added under his breath, avoiding eye contact with Bai Tza._

 _"Earthquakes?" Bai Tza echoed apprehensively._

 _"Uh, that's right," Finn confirmed. "The San Andreas Fault runs right through downtown." His face lit up, a hopeful glint to his eyes. "Better idea! You should move to the East Coast!"_

 _Bai Tza let Finn's latter remark slide and mulled over their previous proposal._

 _Earthquakes aside, the aspect of San Francisco itself seemed very appealing. Although San Francisco was a hotspot for noisy tourists and mischievous teenagers, the town also had a softer, almost day-dreamy atmosphere to it. It would be the perfect opportunity to escape her pathetic, whiny big brother._

 _Bai Tza's lips curled up into a rare smile. "Very well," she decided out loud, at last, "your San Fran shall be the cradle of my new undersea empire!"_

 _The Dark Hand stared at her._

 _"Uh...but isn't your new undersea empire supposed to be…" Ratso gestured vaguely._

 _"Undersea?" Chow interjected, arching an eyebrow._

 _Bai Tza's grin only widened. "And so it shall be...once I sink this city!"_

 ***JCA***

This time, I thrust my whole weight into the punch, throwing my wrists against the punching bag. Bruises were beginning to litter my wrist and palm, but I wasn't going to give up just yet. Sweat beaded my forehead, and, even tho my hair was tied into a messy ponytail, stray strands of hair still caked to my neck. Some Nirvana song played from the radio in the corner of the room.

I paused, using a towel to mop sweat off my neck, my breathing slightly levered, then resumed punching.

A firm yet gentle hand readjusted my posture, then turned my knuckles downward. "You'll bruise your knuckles."

"Thanks." I smiled, then flexed my fingers. "How do you do it? It looks so natural."

Jackie knelt down to untie his boots. "Discipline," he said, all the while concentrating on untying his bootlaces, "years and years of discipline and practice. Believe it or not," he added with a chuckle as he stood, slipping his boots off, "I was what they call...a rookie?"- I nodded - "once, myself."

"Nu-uh." I folded my arms over my chest. "You seem so confident and sure of yourself."

Jackie smiled. "That may be true; but sometimes, I am not as confident as I seem." He stretched his arms behind his back. "How did tutoring with Jade go? I'm sorry if she was difficult-"

"No, she actually wasn't at all," I broke in, taking another (much-needed) swig out of my water bottle. "At first, she was having a little bit of a tough time, but then she got the hang of it. Did she tell you she's having trouble sitting still?"

"No." Jackie shook his head, then frowned. "Then again, there are lot of things Jade doesn't tell me." He looked a mixture of offended and irked.

"Jackie, it's normal," I reassured him, launching a side-kick at my punching bag. "A lot of kids her age are weird about stuff like that. Usually, it's because they're unsure of themselves or afraid that they don't have a trusted adult to turn to."

"I know it takes time-" Jackie shrugged, appearing somewhat defeated- "but I'd be honored if Jade became more trusting of me. Keep moving."

"Huh?" I glanced at my wrists, which were still clenched tightly in front of me.

"Your opponent," Jackie elaborated, punching my bag, "is constantly in motion. Standing still, you will become a target." I nodded and started bouncing on both feet, jumping and circling the bag as it swung back and forth. Jackie adjusted my wrists so they shielded my face. "Always protect yourself."

"Don't rush it, Jackie," I said, wincing as a sharp pain shot through my wrist. I dismissed it as a pulled muscle and got down to business.

"Don't rush what?" He looked up.

"Your relationship with Jade." I switched fists. "Slow and steady wins the race, remember?"

"Chinese proverb?" Jackie asked, and I shook my head.

"Nope," I replied, popping the P. "The very wise words of Jackie Chan himself."

Jackie nodded. "I suppose I should take my own advice," he said with a chuckle.

Jackie's cell phone rang, and he stepped outside the dojo door, closing it behind him.

I continued dodging and swinging punches at the moving punching bag while jumping in circles until Jackie returned, taut with anxiety.

"What's up?" I wrapped the towel around my wrist and leaned against the punching bag in a feeble attempt to look tough. My attempt, however, was only proven futile when the bag backfired and sent me landing sideways on the floor. Luckily, the floor was padded, so I suffered no injuries except for a bruised ego.

While I nursed my pride, Jackie stated, "Valmont and his cronies are on the move again. This time with something more powerful than Shendu."

I froze, my ego now forgotten, instead replaced with rising panic. "What- or who- could be more powerful than Shendu?" I would die a very happy woman if I never had to come face to face with Shendu again ever in my life.

Jackie looked wary. "That's what I'm going to find out."

"At least let me help you-" I offered, but Jackie shook his head.

"No, I must do this myself," he said sagely, and I nodded in understanding. "I will call you if things go wrong. Keep an eye on Jade, please."

"Will do, Cap'in." I did an army salute, and he smiled before turning to go, disappearing into the shadowy hallway.

I grinned at the empty space where Jackie once stood.

"Go get 'em, tiger," I muttered, then turned my attention to the punching bag.

 ***JCA***

I was snapped awake by the sound of vibrating against a hard surface. My eyes shot open. Through sleep-obscured vision, I was able to decipher that it was my cell phone ringing. I fumbled for my phone until I was able pick it up and glanced at the alarm clock. The red digital numbers informed me that it was approximately 2:30 A.M.

I groaned. _Who the heck would be calling me at 2:30 in the freaking morning?_ Anyone who knows me knows that I value my beauty sleep. I actually, I don't value sleep; I cherish it. And what I hate more than mornings is being woken up in the dead of sleep. And once I'm up, I'm up- sleep is no longer an option once I'm woken up.

I answered the phone. "What?!" I demanded hoarsely, pulling the covers over my head.

Jackie's voice crackled through the speaker: "Good news! We defeated Bai Tza and saved San Francisco!"

"Don't know who Bai Tza is, but I'm assuming they're the bad guy," I mumbled, clearing my throat. "Congrats, though."

"Did I wake you?" Jackie's tone morphed from triumphant to concerned.

"No, no," I lied, rubbing my eyes. "I'm, um, wide awake. I'm up, I'm up."

"Bai Tza," Jackie explained as I fumbled for the light switch, "is a demon sorceress, her main specialty being water. Her plan was to claim San Francisco as her own and drown the city. I stopped her-"

"With my help!" Jade chimed in cheerfully on the other line, causing me to jump.

"Jade?" I asked, wide awake now. She was under my watchful eye the whole time. She must have snuck out when I fell asleep. (After she promised me she'd go to bed and stay there.) Wow, guess I really sucked as a babysitter.

"Don't ask," Jackie sighed.

"Jackie and Jade saved San Francisco from drowning," I mumbled, my comprehension still somewhat fuzzy. "Bai Tza defeated. Got it."

"We'll be home in just a few minutes," Jackie announced.

"See you later," I muttered, then hung up the phone. Just as I was about to shut my phone off and at least try to fall back asleep, a new vibrate alerted me of a text message- one from yesterday afternoon. Sighing, I opened the message and saw that it was from my mother.

 _Macey,_

 _This may or may not come as a startle to you, but your father and I have decided that we are coming to San Francisco to visit next weekend. We will arrive on Friday and expect to leave on Sunday._

 _I can't wait to meet this Jackie you've told me about. We're so excited to finally see what kind of environment you've been working in!_

 _Looking forward to it,_

 _xXMomxX_

I stared at the white screen in front of me, my message box blinking.

I finally dropped my phone onto the coverlet next to me and stared up at the ceiling.

Well, this certainly put a dent in things.


	47. The Eighth Door (s2 ep11 part 1)

**A/N Happy (belated) holidays and New Year's to those who celebrate! *^~^***

Song _selection:_ "Nothing Ever Goes As Planned"~ Styx

Chapter Forty-Seven: _The Eighth Door_ (s2 ep11 p1)

 _A wind so powerful that it rocked the boat back and forth swept through the ocean; waves crashing against the rocks. A seaweed-colored, three-headed dragon hovered over the boat, anger flashing in her eyes._

 _Jackie, Tohru, Uncle, and Jade (who was clutching a polaroid camera) stood in the boat, gripping the sides of it for support._

 _Muttering to himself under his breath, Uncle prepared the Chi spell._

 _At the sight of Uncle, Bai Tza gasped and reeled back in horror. "The Chi Wizard!" The Chi spell launched into the air and crashed into Bai Tza. "NOOO!" The said dragon was sent careening backwards, blending in with the dark, angry waves of the ocean._

 _Jade leaned over the side of the boat, anxiously lifting the camera so she could catch the exciting event on film. "Oo! Fish fry!" she remarked dryly, grinning to herself as Bai Tza was tossed about in the swirling vortex of the Chi spell. Jade squinted into the camera and zoomed in._

 _Suddenly, Jade was lifted into the air alongside Bai Tza, somehow still holding her camera. "Whoa!"_

 _Another forceful wave rocked the boat, sending Jackie, Tohru, and Uncle sliding across the floor, all collapsing against the side._

 _Jackie got to his feet and scrambled, pushing against the wind, to Jade's side of the boat. "Jade!" he yelled over the roar of the storm._

 _Jade was lifted higher and higher with the beam of the spell. "Jackieee!" she shouted, kicking in feeble attempts to break free. "Whoa!"_

 _Before anyone could make a move, both Bai Tza and Jade were sucked into the portal, which subsequently closed, disappearing as quickly as it appeared._

 _Uncle collapsed to the boat floor in a mixture of shock and grief._

 _Panicked, Jackie turned to Uncle. "Uncle!" he urged frantically between labored breaths. "We have to get Jade!" He gestured to the sky. "You have to re-open the portal!"_

 _Uncle managed to slowly shake his head as he weakly tossed his Chi equipment aside. "The Chi spell has sealed the portal," he announced with a glum sigh, regret flashing in his eyes, "like it has sealed all the others...forever." He began to cry silently._

 _Jackie ran to the dock and attempted to start the boat. "Hurry, Uncle!" he yelled. "We must fly to Rome!"_

 _Uncle lifted his head. "Jade is not in Rome, Jackie," he stated remorsefully. "She is trapped in the Demon Netherworld."_

 _Tohru punched the floor. "Oh, why couldn't it have been me?" he moaned, more to himself than to Jackie and Uncle, squeezing his eyes shut._

 _Jackie grunted in frustration. "There must be something we can do, Uncle!" He gripped the boat's steering wheel so tightly his knuckles turned red. "A counterspell! A stronger spell! SOME WAY TO-" He was interrupted by Uncle cuffing him on the back of his head. "OW!" He rubbed his head, glaring at Uncle._

 _Uncle frowned at Jackie. "I cannot think with all your noise!" He closed his eyes, clearly in deep thought. "The Eighth Door!" he cried finally, after a beat of silence._

 _Jackie blinked at him. "Uncle?"_

 _"We have permanently sealed seven portals belonging to the Demon Sorcerers," Uncle mused aloud, rubbing his chin with his index finger, "but not the one belonging to Shendu! It is Jade's only hope of escape from the Demon Netherworld…"_

 _A flicker of renewed hope flashed among the three men standing on the boat._

 **MACEY'S POV**

I couldn't sleep. I tried sleeping with the covers on. Tried sleeping with the covers off. Tried sleeping with the TV on. Tried sleeping with the TV off. My mind just would not leave me alone.

Letting out a growl of frustration, I kicked the coverlet off me, jamming my foot on the side of the bed. I grimaced, gripping my throbbing foot and waiting for the gunshot wound-like sensation to subside. Once I finally regained my composure, I opened my door and limped into the hallway, flicking on the light. I was momentarily blinded by the ceiling light as I stepped into the kitchen, my eyes still adjusting from the darkness of my room.

I put tea on the kettle and waited for it to brew, my cell phone in hand. I stared at the message on the white screen, my thumb hovering over the keyboard, but somehow unable to make my fingers move.

I had mixed emotions about my parents' sudden visitation announcement. Sure, I was excited for them to come, but what if things got out of hand? They had a habit of being overbearing and even a bit pretentious sometimes. I didn't want to sound like some angsty, emo teen or anything, but part of me was already dreading their arrival. What if it turned out they didn't like the environment and demanded I come home?

 _You're 21 years old._ _They can't force you to come home if you don't want to._ I sighed and poured my tea into a coffee mug. _Legally, that is._

I wrapped my hands around the mug and allowed the heat to thaw my fingers.

My phone vibrated against the counter. I jumped and looked at the screen, expecting it to be a surprise call from my parents, but the caller ID said **JACKIE**.

I breathed a sigh of relief and picked up. "Hello?"

"It's Jade." Jackie sounded frantic. "She's gone missing."

"Uh-" I was slightly taken aback. It wasn't out of character for Jade to wander off on her own sometimes. Why was he so freaked out? "Is she okay?"

"That's the thing." His tone turned to frustration. "I don't know. She was dragged into Bai Tza's portal!"

After a beat, I said, "Are you yanking my chain?"

"No! Why would I be joking?" He'd clearly lost his cool; already spiraling into panic.

I pulled a chair from the table and sat down. "Okay, okay. Take a few deep breaths." We took several slow breaths in unison. When it seemed like he was calm enough, I said, "Okay. Start from the beginning, and tell me what happened."

Jackie explained that he, Jade, Tohru and Uncle had been aboard a boat and attempting to permanently seal the gate to the demon world with one of Uncle's Chi spells. As the Chi spell began to unfold, Jade stepped in the crossfire and lifted from the boat; flying with the beam of the spell and was sucked into the portal.

Something akin to dread tugged at my gut. I swallowed, then asked, "But...we can get her out, right? We can save her, like we've done before? It's not like this can't be solved." I laughed nervously.

"Macey." He sounded sad and serious.

"What?"

"Uncle said that the Chi spell he used," Jackie said quietly, "closed the portal forever."

A prolonged pause. Then, I chuckled. "Okay, is this some late April Fool's joke I'm not in on yet? I mean, come on…"

"Why would I joke about this?" Jackie was growing more agitated.

"Okay, okay." I ran my fingers through my hair. "I'm sorry; I'm sorry. Does Uncle have any ideas?"

Jackie said that Uncle claimed all portals were closed except for Shendu's- which was Jade's only hope of returning to our world. "Macey, I definitely need you for this one," Jackie practically pleaded when he finished explaining.

"Consider it done." I grabbed my black hoodie from the back of the chair and pulled it on.

"You okay?" His tone shifted from irritated to worried.

"Yeah." I cleared my throat, my hand resting on the kitchen doorknob. "I'm fine. Let's go find Jade."


	48. The Eighth Door (s2 ep11 part 2)

**A/N As usual, thank you for your supportive reviews!**

 **Song selection: "Come Sail Away"~ Styx**

Chapter Forty-Eight: _The Eighth Door_ (s2 ep11 part 2)

 **MACEY'S POV**

Jackie's anxiety was already prominent when we met at the airport. He was fidgeting around in his seat; glancing around frantically. He jumped when I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sorry," I said when he turned and glared at me, then looked relieved when he saw me. "You okay?"

"I won't be until we find Jade." Jackie sighed, his head falling against the back of the plastic chair. "I only turned around for one moment. If I had kept a better eye on her-"

"Don't beat yourself up, Jackie." I gently massage his shoulders. "It could have happened to anyone. Besides, Jade's an adventurous kid- I'm sure this is what she'll see this whole ordeal as; just another adventure. She'll probably just complain that we worry about her too much when we do find her."

Jackie allowed himself to smile grimly. "I suppose you're right."

Our flight number was announced, and Jackie and I stood, making our way to the gate.

Jackie turned to me. "You're scared of flying, yes?"

I found it endearing that he remembered something about me. Sometimes, I don't even remember me.

I shrugged. "Only when there's a bunch of thugs and ninjas in mid-air after you."

Jackie looked amused. "Fair enough."

We boarded the plane, shuffling down the aisle between the rows of seats.

"I call window seat!" I dove for the window seat and plopped down, folding my arms across my chest and grinning proudly. My action drew amused stares and even a few chuckles from passersby.

Jackie sat down in the seat facing the aisle and sighed. "You're immature."

"Thank you."

"It wasn't meant to be a compliment…"

The flight attendant spoke into the intercom, welcoming us aboard and giving us instructions about seatbelts and oxygen masks.

And soon after, the flight lifted off, the plane's wheels finally lifting off the ground and into the air.

 ***JCA***

 _Meanwhile, in the demon world, Hsi Wu delivered Jade- by flight- to his fellow demons, depositing her non-too-gently on the ground in front of the said demons. "Brothers and sisters," he announced triumphantly, "I bring you the mortal called Jade!"_

 _Jade gasped in fear when she realized all of the demons' eyes were on her. She slipped behind Hsi Wu's legs in an attempt to hide herself, but to no avail._

 _Po Kong licked his chops, loudly. "Mmm, yummy!" he crowed, chuckling._

 _Jade wasn't doing a very good job of masking her fear, but she said anyway, "Uh, if you think you're all getting out, I hate to break it to ya, but Shendu's lying." A flicker of alarm flashed in the demons' eyes, and they began to murmur amongst themselves. "Only one of you can go through the portal," she stated matter-of-factly, remaining firm. "End of story."_

 _Dai Gu stepped forward. "How do you know?" he inquired skeptically, his dark eyes never leaving Jade._

 _Jade stiffened under his ever-suspicious gaze. "Uncle told me." She slapped her hand over her mouth in horror when she realized she'd completely ratted Uncle out, but it was too late to take the words back._

 _"The Chi Wizard!" Bai Tza hissed in wonder, speaking up for the first time since Jade was abducted._

 _"So, Shendu did deceive us!" Tso Lan seethed, radiating nothing but fury._

 _"_ There's _a surprise," Xiao Fung muttered bitterly._

 _Jade knew she was teetering on the edge. But she was conjuring up a plan. She knew she there was only one way for her to escape unscathed. "So, uh, which one of you is it gonna be?"_

 _The demons glanced at each other, appearing puzzled._

 _No one knew how to respond._

 ***JCA***

 _Jade scanned her camera over her surroundings. "The Demon Netherworld," she narrated in a low voice, "where Demon Sorcerers go when they've been bad. Where no human has gone before…" She paused for suspense. "Until now." She broke character and switched off her camera. "My ratings will be huge," she murmured to herself, looking around. "If I can find a way out of here…"_

 _In all honesty, the Demon World was pretty boring, so Jade had no choice but to eavesdrop on the conversation between the demons. Besides, it wasn't like they were exactly hush-hush about their little chats- if they wanted to be discreet, they weren't doing a very good job of it._

 _Jade leaned closer, peering over at Bai Tza and Shendu. Neither of the said demons appeared happy._

 _"Now, about the Eighth Door, Shendu…" Bai Tza began, her gaze never wavering. "It is the portal of your banishment. Only you may pass through it."_

 _"That was once true, Bai Tza," Shendu argued, equally as stubborn as the other party, "but now that I am a spirit, my portal is vacant; waiting to be filled by others."_

 _"You mean_ an _other," Tso Lan corrected. "Only one may pass through each portal."_

 _"That_ is _the rule…" agreed Xiao Fung tentatively, almost timidly._

 _"Do you think I have been dallying here?!" Shendu demanded incredulously, holding up a Yellow Pages phone book. "I have discovered a spell, uh, which will keep the portal open until the last of you is free! In fact, I was just preparing to journey to it when you called." He turned and glanced over his shoulder. "Hak Foo! Bring me-" Shendu's command was abruptly interrupted by his own gasp of horror when the Pan'Ku Box, which was slowly being lifted into the air, caught his eye._

 _"Shark catches bait!" Hak Foo leaped for the box. The said item was tugged from his reach, almost vanishing into thin air._

 _The other demons gawked at him, their eyes widening in awe._

 _"What shark?" Bai Tza asked apprehensively._

 _Xiao Fung was just as puzzled. "What is he talking about?"_

 _Jade breathed a sigh of relief. "Jackie and Macey!" she whispered brightfully, her eyes widened. The said duo had somehow managed to successfully enter the Demon World._

 ***JCA***

I grabbed for Jade, pulling her against me and to safety.

"Jade!" I placed both of my hands on her shoulders and stared into her eyes. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Do I need to call-"

Jade scowled and muttered something that sounded like "Jeez, you're worse than Jackie" before perking up and exclaiming, with a mischievous grin, "That was fun! Let's do it again."

" _That_ was your definition of fun?!" Jackie cried dubiously, rubbing his neck.

"Jackie!" In the midst of the panic, Uncle managed to catch our attention. "There is more than one way to skin a cat!" he declared, loudly to be heard over the din, and tossed Jackie a silver-colored sword. "And two ways to open a portal!" He turned away and began chanting the incantation.

Shendu gasped at the sight of the sword. "The symbol of the mortal who defeated me!"

Jackie turned to me. "Let's do this together," he said in a low voice, and I nodded, stepping closer to him and grabbing hold of one side of the sword.

We sliced the sword through the air, and the portal finally closed, for good.


	49. The Demon World (s2 ep12 pt1)

**A/N Well, it has been awhile since I updated, hasn't it? If I'm being honest, I had writer's block on this story for a few months, and then I got busy preparing to move again, but now that I'm settled in, I have more time on my hands. Jade and Macey's parents will show up in this chapter- so there may or may not be a little drama ahead of us!**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing has changed. I still don't own Jackie Chan Adventures, only Macey.**

 **Song selection: "Good"~ Better Than Ezra**

Chapter Forty-Nine: _The Demon World_ (s2, ep12, part 1)

I sighed, staring at my phone screen, as I had been for the past twenty minutes, attempting to conjure an appropriate response to the bombshell my mother had dropped on me through text last Friday. For some reason, I just couldn't bring myself to respond. Their intentions weren't malicious, and I loved my parents more than anything in the world, but I was a grown-up, dammit. I didn't need them checking in on me every weekend. I wasn't twelve anymore.

And, okay, on my part, it might have been that I was worried about everyone's (everyone= Jackie, Uncle, Jade) reactions would be. I was already self-conscious enough, and now my parents would be visiting out of the blue, too. I pulled my pillow over my face and groaned into the fabric, my voice muffled. I either cared too much or didn't care at all. I either overthought everything or underthought everything. It was enough that even I was driving myself crazy. I really needed something to do. I wished it was a work day, but it was Saturday, so Uncle's Rare Finds was closed, and I didn't have an article to work on for awhile, so I had no idea what else to do with myself. It was already 2:30 in the afternoon, and I had gotten nothing productive done. I was fidgety and overthinking everything. I needed something to do, stat. I pulled on sweatpants and a hoodie and jogged down the steps toward the dojo room, which, I discovered, was empty upon stepping in.

 _Good. I need time to myself._

I eyed the punching bag nearby. _And a good workout._

I returned to my room and changed into camo-patterned shorts and a black muscle T-shirt. I quickly put my hair into a lazy ponytail, clumsily dropping the scrunchy several times before managing to finally tie it, and walked back into the dojo.

I cautiously approached the punching bag as if I were approaching an actual human being, tentatively putting my feet and fists into the usual (and hopefully correct) stance, and started slowly jumping in place before actually jumping. I swung my fists against the punching bag, grunting with every punch thrown.

This went on for a few minutes before I heard Jackie say, "Wrong stance."

I abruptly stopped punching and turned around to see Jackie standing on the mat, arms folded across his broad chest.

"Really?" I looked down at my fist, frowning. "Sorry."

Jackie re-adjusted my stance. "What are you apologizing for? Here." He let go of my wrists and demonstrated the correct method of punching. "You must hold your wrists correctly, or you'll hurt yourself. That is the beginner's most common mistake. Your opponent will be more likely to take advantage of you."

I hissed in frustration. "I just can't get this right. Glad I'm not alone, though," I muttered under my breath, flexing my aching wrists.

Jackie handed me a water bottle, and I gratefully accepted it. "Don't rush things," he told me gently as I sucked it down in one gulp. "Good things come to those who wait."

"Let me guess." I grinned, crackling the now-empty water bottle in my hand. "Ancient Chinese proverb?"

"No." Jackie smiled lightly. "Advice from Jackie." He looked me up and down, concern flashing across his face. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." My face flushed from a mixture of overheating and embarrassment. "Why-why-why do you ask?"

"Tell the truth," Jackie coaxed, his tone akin to a parent convincing a child to take their medicine.

I slumped in defeat. "Okay, you got me," I sighed, dropping my hands to my hips. "How did you know?"

Jackie raised his eyebrows, a smirk curling his lips. "Because your voice gets higher when you lie."

It was really that obvious? I frowned. "Okay," I huffed, sticking my nose up. "My parents are coming to visit soon."

Jackie tilted his head to one side. "I would think that would be a good thing?"

"Yes and no," I said flatly, attempting feebly to disguise the anxiety in my voice. "It's just...they can be a tad bit…" He stared at me, waiting for me to complete my sentence. "Overbearing. And embarrassing. And loud. And eccentric-"

"Macey." Jackie softly cut me off. "I'm sure they're wonderful."

"It would be a stretch to call them 'wonderful'," I muttered under my breath, and he frowned, raising his eyebrows. "I mean, thank you."

"Let's get something to eat." I yawned, stretching. "I'm starving."

"Changing the subject, I see." Jackie chuckled. "Alright, let's go."

We made our way down the hallway toward the kitchen.

The door to Jade's room opened, and she ran out into the hallway, nearly bumping into me. "Sorry," she said quickly, breathing heavily. "Hi, Macey and Jackie!"

"Jade." Jackie frowned at her. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Jade shook her head. "Just going to get something to-"

The doorbell ringing abruptly cut her off.

"I'll get it!" Jade ran to the door and opened it to reveal an Asian couple standing on the threshold.

"Surprise!" the said couple chorused in unison.

Jade's eyes widened. "Mom? Dad?" she exclaimed incredulously, staring up at them.

"Hope you don't mind us dropping in uninvited," Jade's mother stated apologetically.

"Mom and Dad?!" I was just as incredulous as Jade.

"Cousin Jackie!" Jade's father hugged Jackie, doing that weird pat on the back that guys always do when hugging each other. "It's so good to see you again."

"You have been such a wonderful role model for Jade," Jade's mother told Jackie, smiling brightly.

"Oh well, thank you," Jackie said sheepishly, clearly taken aback.

Uncle came up behind Jackie and cuffed him upside the head.

"Ow!" Jackie rubbed the spot where Uncle nailed him, glaring at Uncle.

"You take credit for _my_ good influence?!" Uncle demanded, obviously unhappy.

"Uncle!" Both Jade's parents cheered, beaming.

Did this couple say everything in unison?

"Tch," Jade scoffed, folding her arms tightly across her chest. "Is Uncle everyone's uncle?"

"He's a monkey's uncle," I joked, causing Uncle to glare at me. "Hehe…"

"He is actually our cousin…" Jade's father volunteered. "Isn't he?"

Jackie and I looked at each other in confusion.

Somebody call the History Channel, because things just got interesting.


End file.
